Antes Do Amanhecer
by Yuuki ai
Summary: Quando seus pais são mortos por um assassino, você conseguiria vencer o seu medo para se apaixonar por ele? Konan & Pain.
1. Capítulo I Roubo da inocência

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES: **Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã incendiavam a rua por pouco escura = **Narração normal.**

**------------------------------------ = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

"_Não vivíamos para morrer, vivíamos para matar, porque o gosto do sangue nos lábios e nas mãos era muito convidativo." = _**Citação de algum personagem, no caso de Pain.**

**- A tarefa foi cumprida? = Fala ao telefone**

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Antes do amanhecer**

**-**

Por Yuuki ai

-

**Capítulo I - **Roubo da inocência

_"Não vivíamos para morrer, vivíamos para matar, porque o gosto do sangue nos lábios e nas mãos era muito convidativo."_

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã incendiavam a rua por pouco escura. O barulho dos tiros desferidos pelo rapaz ainda podiam ser ouvidos assim como ás reclamações e palavrões de seus companheiros.

- Esse filho da puta não serviu pra nada no final. – Disse o mais novo integrante da Akatsuki, um moreno muito hiperativo, cujo nome era Madara.

Akatsuki era uma gangue espiã e assassina. Matava por dinheiro e pelo puro prazer em ver sangue. Era contratada em geral por pessoas da elite que eram contrariadas ou difamadas por pessoas inferiores. Andavam ultimamente atrás do casal Yukio e Ichigo, esses trabalhavam para a Yakuza buscando novas formas de aumentar ainda mais o lucro pelo narcotráfico. Mas recentemente tinham a abandonado por temer a morte. Hatake Kakashi jurou vingança a eles.

- Pelo menos ele nos deu uma pista sobre como encontrarmos Yukio e Ichigo. – Rebateu o loiro de olhos azuis com aparência infantil, Deidara.

O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados analisava o corpo banhado a sangue do homem a seus pés.

- Calem a boca os dois se não quiserem ir para o inferno agora mesmo. – Ordenou ele. Sua voz tinha o tom de liderança e os outros dois sabiam que não era para ser desobedecido, por que a ameaça era real.

Pain era o chefe da Akatsuki, não tinha ninguém melhor que ele em questão de matança. Não tinha sentimentos, não tinha coração. Vivia somente para eliminar quem não merecia viver naquele mundo.

Era certo que os outros dois tinham vontade de acabar com a vida de Pain quando ele resolvia mandar, mas perto dele, os dois não passavam de inúteis.

- Vamos. Itachi e Zetsu nos esperam – Pain começou a andar majestosamente para fora do beco, indo em direção a luz do sol.

- Espere Pain, o que faremos com o corpo? – Perguntou Deidara.

- Faça o que quiser, ele já não me serve mais.

- Vou explodi-lo, já posso até ouvir o som de seus órgãos se irrompendo! Sasori vai ter que engolir essa. – Ele ria malignamente enquanto retirava micro bombas dos bolsos.

- Cala a boca desgraçado, e faz isso logo! Eu quero ir para casa!

- Tudo bem Madara, pode sair, minha arte você não entende.

Os dois rapazes correram para a entrada do beco onde Pain os esperava. Deidara contava mentalmente os segundos para a explosão.

- Katsu! – Gritou ao fim de quinze segundos.

Um clarão apareceu por três segundos e o sangue do corpo jazido no chão espirrou nos três. Pain não deu importância alguma ao fato e se virou de costas andando pela rua. Deidara ria escandalosamente.

- Minha arte é um estouro!

- Sabe o que eu deveria fazer com você seu filho de uma cadela?! Minha roupa era nova, agora olha o sangue desse infeliz! – Gritava Madara.

- CHEGA! Já perdemos tempo demais aqui! – Disse Pain duzentos metros a frente dos dois.

* * *

Longe dali, uma certa garota dobrava papéis animadamente . Estava sentada em sua cama com armação de ouro e tentava aprender a fazer uma rosa em origami.

Eram seis da manhã e estava acordada desde ás quatro com esse pequeno projeto ocupando seu tempo. Os pais tinham saído de viagem para continuar a investigar sobre a tão sonhada pesquisa, e tinham deixado a garota sozinha no meio dos empregados.

Konan não gostava de ficar sozinha em casa, ouvira boatos de que muitas pessoas da vizinhança tinham sido assassinadas sem piedade por um grupo de jovens. Tinha treze anos, e se nem pessoas com mais que o dobro da idade tinham conseguido sobreviver, como ela conseguiria?

* * *

Andaram entre casas e prédios no centro de Tókio e foram para a parte mais afastada da cidade, a parte pobre, o subúrbio.

Itachi e Zetsu os esperavam escondidos a sombra de um velho dojo. O lugar tinha cheiro de mofo, e sangue.

- Demoraram dessa vez, o que foi, estão perdendo a experiência? – Perguntou Itachi irônico encostado na porta do lugar.

- Vou te mostrar o que é experiência. – Disse Pain com um semblante frio.

- Não deixe ele estressado Itachi, trouxemos algumas informações sobre eles. – Disse Zetsu se virando para Pain.

- Pode começar a falar.

- Eles saíram de viagem e estão na Colômbia tentando conseguir proteção contra a Yakuza.

- Só isso? – Deidara sorria pensando que o colega tivesse fracassado na missão de conseguir informações.

- Cala a boca. – Disse Itachi tirando um papel do bolso do casaco. – Eu descobri muitas coisas mais. Eles voltam em dois dias, e a casa está sozinha. Essa não tem proteção alguma, os dois pensam não ter inimigos, acham que mesmo tendo saído da máfia, ninguém os perseguirá para que eles paguem o preço. – O moreno revirou os olhos - Portanto quando eles voltarem será fácil de pegá-los, não vai haver escândalo, e vai parecer um outro assassinato qualquer. Já pensei em tudo. – Itachi estufou o peito e fez pose, sorriu para Deidara que estava fulminantemente irado.

- Muito bom, eles não tem filhos? – Perguntou Madara.

- Tem uma filha de treze anos. – Itachi voltou a olhar para o papel com ás informações. – Seu nome é Konan, mas pelo que parece ela está com os tios no Brasil. – Itachi retirou uma fotografia que estava junto ao papel e mostrou a Pain. – Essa é Konan.

Pain começou a analisar a garota de cabelos azuis na foto, essa sorria enquanto segurava uma rosa branca nas mãos.

- Ela é muito bonita. – Disse Deidara.

- Não pode se envolver com uma das vítimas. – Disse Pain.

- Mas ela não está no Brasil? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Quando ela voltar será eliminada também.

- Não entendo sua lógica psicótica Pain. – Madara olhava para ele enquanto andava até a parede mais próxima e se encostava a ela.

- Não é pra entender. É pra executar. – Ele se virou para Madara – E se não quiser fazer o que eu mandei, você será executado. – Pain tinha a morte estampada no olhar. Não estava brincando, o moreno tinha certeza disso.

- Tudo bem. – Madara engoliu em seco.

Konan nem imaginava o que o destino estava lhe reservando, tudo por recusar uma viagem para o Brasil.

- Vamos logo, esse lugar me dá nojo. – Disse Zetsu.

- Tem razão. – Concordou Madara.

Todos os rapazes rumaram para a única casa decente no meio daqueles casebres e dojos abandonados. A casa era de dois andares e tinha sido reformada recentemente pelo casal que antes morava ali, mas que tinha perdido a vida para os Akatsukis que precisavam de um lugar para ficar. Era azulada e tinha um jardim que dava para uma campina onde se podia ver o pôr – do – Sol perfeitamente. Tinha muitos quartos, banheiros e bibliotecas, mas a parte mais sofisticada da casa na opinião de Pain era o jardim de inverno, onde ele passava horas pensando nos próximos homicídios que cometeria.

* * *

Naquela noite, Pain se sentara em seu habitual lugar na casa, a poltrona vermelho sangue – Sua cor favorita – Do jardim de inverno. Preferia ficar de fora das discussões irritantes de Deidara e Sasori sobre a aquela arte ridícula de marionetes e bombas. Para ele a única arte que lhe chamava a atenção era a arte de matar, essa ele sabia identificar e fazer muito bem.

Estava pensando no tanto que a garota sofreria ao perder os pais, imaginava que ela imploraria para morrer depois. Já até tinha em sua mente confundida como torturaria aqueles dois traidores.

Como qualquer máfia do planeta, com a Yakuza não era diferente, se você sai, seu preço é a morte. A Yakuza surgiu como uma associação criminosa e obedecia a regras rígidas específicas. Com o tempo, passara a influenciar diversos segmentos da sociedade e política japonesa. Tinha membros espalhados por todo o Japão, e por todo o mundo. Nunca havia sido perseguida, pois nunca havia sido denunciada. Qualquer um sabia o preço que pagaria por uma traição.

Yakuza a principal compradora e distribuidora de cocaína, e heroína no Japão. Mas não tinha apenas um ramo no negócio, tinha tráfego de armas para a Rússia, Brasil e Colômbia. Venda de órgãos humanos e animais para a África do Sul e Estados Unidos. Ainda existia o suborno, lavagem de dinheiro, prostituição, e métodos violentos como modos de conseguir mais alguns aliados. Agora estava tentando fazer uma aliança com a Máfia Italiana e a mexicana.

Para Pain, não tinha nada mais normal no mundo do que ver a morte, desde que perdera seus pais a mais de dez anos, Jiraya – na época governava a Yakuza – adotou Pain desde então, ele o ensinou a não temer a morte, e a não ter piedade. Pain desde cedo conviveu nesse meio, e foi treinado extremamente bem para isso. Tinha uma vida sexual ativa desde os treze anos e já tinha dormido com mulheres de praticamente todas as nacionalidades. Tinha experimentado todo tipo de drogas também.

Não conseguia mais imaginar uma vida diferente para si, aquilo era o seu normal, o seu dia-a-dia.

* * *

Os rapazes já tinham planejado minuciosamente cada detalhe do plano, Ichigo e Yukio já estavam de volta ao Japão. E a Akatsuki já tinha tudo preparado para mais um homicídio perfeito.

Eram três da manhã, e eles saiam de casa vestidos com mantos pretos com nuvens desenhadas. Seus mantos ondulavam pelo vento úmido que fazia naquela madrugada de inverno. A neve caía e formava uma fina camada no chão fazendo os pés afundarem se pisassem no local errado.

Nenhum deles dizia coisa alguma, sabiam o que todos estavam pensando. Cada um tinha uma tarefa a ser realizada, e ninguém poderia errar.

Os nove pararam em frente a mansão e se espalharam pelos lados, Pain deu o sinal e a casa foi invadida.

Kisame arrombou a porta de entrada com a Samehada e entrou primeiro, logo atrás dele veio Pain, esse segurava uma **Colt Special Series 12mm**, de uma potência extrema, era disso que precisava.

Os outros entraram em seguida e se espalharam pela casa dando fim a todos os empregados presentes naquele momento. Não ouve gritos, não houve escândalos, e logo todos estavam de volta esperando a próxima ordem do líder.

- Subam e peguem os dois - Disse a Hidan e Kakuzu – Deidara, me dê ás garras.

Ás garras eram uma espécie de rastelo usado para açoitar a carne dos prisioneiros da máfia, Pain havia ganhado isso especialmente do atual líder da Yakuza: Hatake Kakashi.

Deidara entregou a ele o instrumento de tortura e ficou olhando o sorriso atroz de Pain. Hidan e Kakuzu subiram sem barulho algum e logo chegaram ao quarto dos dois.

Eles dormiam tranqüilamente, e nem haviam notado que a casa tinha sido invadida. Hidan se aproximou da mulher de cabelos azuis e pegou seu pescoço com brutalidade a fazendo soltar um grito sufocado e acordar o marido.

- Olá Yukio, ainda se lembra de mim? – Kukuzu encostou-se à parede ao lado da porta enquanto sorria.

- Vão embora! Vocês não têm nada para pegar aqui! – O homem desesperado gritava.

- Se não calar a boca seu infeliz, você e essa cachorra que é sua mulher acabaram perdendo a vida.

Ele logo se calou e Kakuzu se aproximou puxando a cabeça dele com força para trás pelos cabelos.

- Por favor, mande ele parar de sufocá-la! – Pediu a Kukuzu.

- Hidan, pare, Pain a quer viva por enquanto!

- Só mais um pouco! – Ele sorria conforme apertava ainda mais o pescoço da mulher que já estava vermelha.

Ichigo acabou desmaiando pela falta de ar e Hidan á colocou nos ombros.

- Ela é muito fraca, eu só apertei um pouquinho. – O rapaz de cabelos prateados balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Kakuzu esperou pelo momento de distração de Yukio e lhe deu um soco, fazendo o homem desmaiar.

- Vamos, Pain já deve estar impaciente.

Os dois desceram ás escadas com o casal nos ombros e pararam no saguão.

- Muito bom, já posso ouvir a súplica deles para viverem! – Dizia Madara esfregando ás mãos.

- Sasori, retire a roupa deles, e ponha-os deitados na escada, ele de barriga para baixo e ela para cima. – Pain pegou o rastelo e foi em direção ao casal.

- Acorde-os Pain, será mais divertido ouvir seus gritos de dor. – Itachi adorava ouvir ás últimas súplicas das vítimas pedindo para eles terem piedade, algo inútil.

Pain chegou perto de Yukio e lhe deu um chute no estômago. Esse gritou de dor e abriu os olhos rapidamente.

- Se gritar, sua morte será mais dolorida ainda. – Advertiu a ele.

Deidara chegou perto da mulher e lhe deu um tapa na cara.

- Por favor... Não nos matem... – Ela sussurrou.

- Vocês mereceram, só cumprimos ordens. - Disse o loiro sem compaixão.

Kisame amarrou ás mãos e pés dos dois nas grades da escada para que não fugissem. Pain chegou com ás garras perto de Yukio e começou a passá-las com força desde o topo até o fim de suas costas, o homem contorcia-se de dor, enquanto seu sangue escorria pelos degraus da escada. A mulher a seu lado chorava e pedia a Deus que os salvassem, que os libertassem daquele inferno.

Yukio desmaiou e Kisame desatou ás cordas indo para a próxima parte da tortura.

- Sua vez Ichigo. – Disse Pain calmo.

- Pelo amor de Deus não faça isso, você não quer ir para o inferno quer? – A mulher suplicou.

- Eu sou o próprio inferno. – Sorriu malignamente para ela e começou a passar ás garras em sua frente.

- Por favor, eu estou grávida! - Ela gritou.

- Será melhor ainda, um infeliz a menos no mundo! – Disse Pain irônico.

O barulho das garras cortando a pele dela era uma doce música para Pain, esse era o som que mais gostava no mundo, o som dos gemidos de dor.

Nenhum deles notou que por trás da parede da cozinha, uma certa garota de cabelos azuis escuros assistia a cena horrenda da morte de seus pais. Konan chorava e pergunta a Deus o porquê dele não estar salvando seus Pais daquele mostro de cabelos laranja.

Sua boca estava trêmula, não conseguia gritar. Suas pernas estavam bambas, não conseguia correr. Seu corpo estava mole, não conseguia se mexer.

Pain partiu para a segunda parte da tortura, colocou os dois amarrados na porta de entrada, e começou a enfiar facas devagar no corpo das vítimas, os dois gritavam com dor e agonia.

Konan queria vomitar, aquela cena estava lhe enjoando, só queria correr até lá e pedir que parassem. Para que os deixassem em paz.

Não conseguia imaginar que sua agonia em pensamento tinha se tornado real, não conseguia imaginar o porquê de aqueles rapazes estarem torturando seus pais, era injusto, injusto!

- Esperem – Pain fez um sinal para que eles parassem de enfiar facas nos dois. Por um segundo Konan gelou achando que aquele demônio tivesse notado sua presença ali. – Eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa a eles.

- Deidara pare. – Disse Madara. O loiro se afastou do homem nu retirado a faca de seu abdôme.

Pain se aproximou e segurou o rosto encharcado de sangue e de suor do homem a sua frente.

- Onde estão os projetos para o aumento da produção de mercado?

- No... No armário da cozinha...

Pain sorriu e torceu o pescoço do homem com força para a direita, dando o golpe final na vítima.

- Yukio!... – Disse Ichigo em meio aos soluços.

- Não se preocupe. Será a próxima. – O tom de Itachi era suave.

Esse chegou perto da mulher e também torceu seu pescoço a fazendo dar um último grito estridente.

-Eu pego os projetos Pain. – Disse Madara.

O moreno correu para a cozinha e deu de cara com Konan que estava parada ao lado da mesa com cara de choro e espanto.

- Não chegue perto de mim! – Gritou.

- Pain, temos um problema! – Disse Madara em tom de preocupação.

Pain largou ás garras no tapete branco que agora tinha um tom rubro, e andou devagar até a cozinha onde viu a menina sentada no canto da parede segurando o coração.

- O que ela viu?! – Perguntou sério a Madara.

Logo todos os Akatsukis estavam na cozinha olhando para a garota trêmula sentada ao lado da mesa encostada na parede. Ela abraçou os joelhos e lágrimas finas escorreram por seus olhos.

- Não sei, quando vim até aqui ela já estava ali.

Hidan chegou perto da garota e segurou seu rosto rispidamente.

- O que você viu garota?!

- Eu... – Ela abaixou a cabeça e examinou os joelhos.

Não conseguia falar, tinha medo de que qualquer coisa que disesse lhe causasse sua morte.

- Fala sua vaca! – Disse Kakuzu.

- Meus pais... Por que fizeram aquelas coisas com eles?! – Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Pain.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Olhos inocentes e medrosos, e olhos de um assassino. Konan via nos olhos de Pain o sangue, a dor de suas vítimas, e se encolheu. Pain viu nos olhos da menina toda a dor, toda a agonia que sentiu quando seus pais e seu melhor amigo foram assassinados em sua frente, naquele momento sabia muito bem o que Konan estava sentindo.

Nunca tivera compaixão com suas vítimas mas com aquela garota era diferente, ela pedia socorro a Pain, pedia compaixão. Ele não tinha coragem o suficiente pela primeira vez na vida para matar alguém, não queria matar a garota.

Konan se soltou das mãos asquerosas de Hidan e correu até Pain dando socos na altura de seu peito. Não estava se importando se morreria naquele momento, só queria se vingar do assassino.

- Eu te odeio! Eu quero que você morra! Vai pro inferno seu desgraçado! – Konan chorava enqüanto tentava bater em Pain com toda sua força. Ele não ligou e deixou que a garota descarregasse tudo que a incomodava e amedrontava naquele momento. Aos poucos o cansaço foi vencendo Konan, ela diminuiu a freqüência dos socos até Pain segurar seus braços e ela cair no chão com a testa encostada nos pés do rapaz.

- Por quê?... - Sua pergunta saiu engasgada.

Pain se abaixou e continuou segurando os braços de Konan. Ergueu a adolecente para que ela olhasse em seus olhos. Konan sustentou o olhar, mas a visão estava embaçada pelo choro que ela não conseguia parar. Pain olhava bem fundo nos olhos da garota, e parecia que conhecia Konan a muito tempo. Ela era parecida com ele afinal. Não conseguia reagir de forma brusca ou violenta a menina.

Jamais imaginara qualquer dia de sua vida que numa madrugada, alguns minutos antes do amanhecer, conheceria alguém que ansiasse proteger de qualquer perigo, inclusive dele mesmo.

- Quer que eu dê um fim nela Pain? – Perguntou Kakuzu sorrindo enquanto imaginava a garota chorando e súplicando por sua medíocre vida.

- Cala a boca! Pain vai saber o que é melhor. – Madara disse sério. Ele parecia ter percebido que a aura sombria de Pain tinha desaparecido por alguns minutos.

O rapaz soltou a garota que se levantou com dificuldade e continuou a encará-lo.

- Você vem com a gente. – Disse seco.

- O quê?! Não vamos matá-la como você disse Pain?! – Acusava Deidara.

- Por enquanto não, ela pode servir para alguma coisa. Pegue ela Madara.

- É pra já.

- Esperem, eu tenho que pegar roupas... – Todos menos Pain e Madara olharam furiosos na direção dela. Ela por sua vez teve a expressão assustada – Por favor não me matem! – Suplicou.

- Madara, me dê ela aqui, vai lá e pegue para ela o que achar melhor.

Pain pegou a garota e a jogou nos ombros. Ás costas dele eram frias, mas confortáveis, seu perfume másculo deixou Konan entorpecida. Mas não que isso vencesse o medo dela, ela ainda não entendia o porquê deles não a terem matado.

Estava temendo que eles tivessem um plano ainda pior para ela, e Konan, que sempre tinha ansiado crescer rápido, agora só queria mais era ser uma criança para não ter conseguido nem sair do berço, assim não teria visto metade do horror que presenciara.

- E os corpos? – Perguntou Sasori.

- Pode deixar aí, a polícia não virá atrás de nós. Falta confiança e coragem a eles para enfrentar a Akatsuki. - Disse Pain saindo da cozinha e indo em direção a entrada.

Konan era leve e não lhe atrapalhava em nada carregá-la.

Todos saíram da casa sem fazer nenhum ruído para não acordar nenhum dos vizinhos, procuraram ir pela penumbra de algumas ruas que ainda não tinham postes de iluminação.

A fina camada de neve agora estava mais grossa devido ao sol que sempre faltava naquela época do ano. Konan tinha certeza que jamais imaginaria o inverno mais frio e mais mortal de sua vida.

* * *

Chegaram a casa por volta de seis da manhã, o céu já estava um pouco claro, por esse motivo trataram de ser rápidos, para que nenhum vizinho visse suas roupas sujas de sangue.

Cada um dos rapazes foi para um cômodo, ficando somente Konan, Madara e Pain na sala de estar da grande casa. O jovem de cabelos laranja deixou a menina no chão. Essa correu para longe deles encostando-se à parede o mais longe possível.

- Onde ela vai ficar Pain? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Ela vai ficar no quarto com você e Zetsu.

- Por que ela não dorme com você?! Ou em qualquer outro quarto?– Perguntou Madara largando a bolsa da menina no chão.

- Por que eu não a quero no mesmo quarto que eu. E por que todos os outros quartos já estão ocupados. – Disse a voz fria do líder.

Konan ofegava pensando na possibilidade que agora, já que nenhum deles a queria por perto, a jogariam em uma sarjeta qualquer, e possivelmente ela estaria morta quando isso acontecesse.

Os dois se viraram para ela. Ela se encolheu ainda mais se expremendo entre o espaço do sofá pérola e da parede marfim.

- Só por enquanto Madara, depois nós daremos um jeito. – Pain disse sério, Madara achou melhor concordar já que ele ainda não tinha perdido a paciência e tirado a arma do cinto.

- Que seja – Ele deu de ombros. – Só por algumas noites. - Disse frio.

- É. – Pain se virou para a menina. – Ei, garota. Vá com ele.

Ela tremeu, mas aceitou a ordem e foi em passos rápidos até o homem com uma máscara laranja. Sentia-se desconfortável por estar somente de short de malha e um top que ia apenas até abaixo do busto, destacando seus seios.

- Por aqui.

Os dois começaram a subir uma longa escadaria com o corrimão esculpido em madeira.

- Está com medo de Pain não está? – Perguntou ele a Konan quando tinha certeza que Pain já não podia ouvir nada do que eles diriam.

Konan olhava atenciosamente cada detalhe da casa, cada quadro nas paredes da escada, cada corredor e cada porta. Estava respirando com dificuldade devido ao choro que estava querendo voltar pela pergunta do homem a sua frente.

- Estou... – Disse muito baixo.

- Fale direito menina. – Madara ria escandaloso devido ao medo da garota. – Não tema Pain, se ele não te matou na hora em que te viu, não te matará agora.

- Não sei se posso confiar em alguém que matou meus pais. – Disse irônica.

No fim, Madara sabia que a menina tinha razão, ela assistiu a morte dos pais, e onde Konan confiaria em qualquer um deles depois daquilo?

-Sinto muito Konan, mas estávamos somente cumprindo ordens de superiores – Agora ele não sorria mais, sabia o quanto deveria ser difícil para ela.

- Não sei se posso acreditar.

Quando eles chegaram ao fim da escada, Madara parou e se virou para Konan, nem precisou se abaixar para ficar da altura dela, a garota era somente um pouco menor do que ele.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, em mim você pode confiar, eu serei seu amigo. E não quero que você chore mais. Prometo que você ficará segura aqui mesmo não acreditando muito nisso.

- Não acho que eu queira ser sua amiga.

- Pode acreditar, vai preferir ser minha amiga do que deles, se você tem medo de mim, não tenha, eu sou o mais razoável.

Ele dizia a verdade, de todos naquele lugar, Madara podia se dizer o mais "amigável".

- Não sei não.

- Com o tempo você mudará de idéia. – Ele sorriu para ela e abriu a porta do quarto.

- O que ela faz aqui? – Perguntou Zetsu sentado na cama olhando os projetos.

- Ela vai ficar aqui algumas noites.

Zetsu lançou para a menina um olhar ameaçador a intimidando.

- Pare com isso, ela já não sofreu o bastante? – Perguntou Madara. Konan estava logo atrás do moreno.

- Não quero essa... Vadia aqui.

Konan tinha medo mas não conseguiu se segurar.

- Vou te mostrar quem é vadia seu... – Konan já estava indo em direção a ele quando Madara tapou sua boca e a segurou perto de si. Ela começou a se contorcer tentando se soltar.

- Calada, está querendo morrer?

A garota cerrou os olhos e encarou Zetsu. Acabou mostrando a ele o dedo do meio.

- Não teme a morte menina?!

Ela não respondeu e recuperou o ar, claro que temia, temeria ainda mais se a ameaça viesse de Pain.

Após mais alguns desentendimentos, Konan conseguiu por fim arrumar um espaço em um colchão velho que tinha sido jogado no chão por Zetsu, não reclamou, já tinha criado um atrito, não queria causar algo que lhe custasse a vida.

Nenhum dos dois rapazes dormiu, ficaram discutindo sobre como desempenhar os planos de aumentar a produção de mercado. Konan preferia nem prestar atenção. Tentava esquecer que estava com eles, achava que estava em um pesadelo que quando acordasse estaria em sua cama, em sua casa, e com seus pais lhe desejando bom dia.

Algo muito fantasioso para quem tinha certeza de não estar sonhando. A dor que vira seus pais sofrerem foi real, foi um suplício para ela.

Não conseguia dormir também, cada vez que fechava os olhos imagens de seus pais sendo torturados por Pain a faziam choramingar e acordar. Entendia que não deveria chorar por que isso poderia aborrecer os outros dois, por esse motivo tentava engolir o choro de todas ás maneiras possíveis.

* * *

Estava pensando em como fariam agora que tinham uma garota em casa, Pain não sabia como cuidar de alguém, ele mesmo nem sabia como cuidar de si! Não queria que Konan ficasse, mas também não queria que ela fosse. Milhares de pensamentos distintos rolavam em sua mente.

A garota era parecidíssima com ele, como uma irmã mais nova de Pain. Imaginava se Kakashi mandaria matar a menina quando descobrisse que ela não estava no Brasil com os tios.

O celular novo no bolso começou a tocar, Pain olhou preguiçosamente para o identificador de chamadas, era Kakashi.

**- Alô?**

**- A tarefa foi cumprida? – **A voz parecia convicta de que a tarefa tinha sido realizada.

**-** **Já, os dois foram torturados e mortos.**

**- Muito bom, Pain você me surpreende a cada dia.**

**- Hum. – **Pain deu um murmúrio desgostoso.** – Mudando de assunto...**

**- Qual o problema?**

**- Bem, a filha do casal não estava no Brasil, e ela viu o homicídio, deseja a morte dela também? – **A voz de Pain era arrastada como se estivesse Bêbado.

**- Hum, você quer matar essa pessoa Pain? **– Essa era a pergunta que Kakashi sempre fazia Pain, em todas ás vezes ele havia respondido que sim, mas agora... Ás coisas eram um pouco diferentes.

**- Não mato crianças.**- Fora a melhor desculpa que conseguira encontrar.**  
**

**- Faça o que achar melhor, só garanta que ela não abra a boca para ninguém, senão eu mesmo faço o serviço sujo de matá-la. – **A ameaça era concreta.

**- Entendido.**

Kakashi desligou o celular sem dizer mais nada. Sabia muito bem quando Pain aspirava matar alguém, e dessa vez ele realmente não queria, não pelo fato de Konan ser uma criança, por que isso ela já não era mais. Só desejava que seu melhor assassino não se apaixonasse por uma adolescente de treze anos.

**CONTINUA.**

* * *

**COMENTÁRIOS DA AUTORA.**

Gente, desculpa se o primeiro capítulo ficou chato, mas é que eu tinha que explicar minuciosamente cada detalhe senão vocês não iam entender o por que da Akatsuki ter matado os pais da Konan –'

Sei que minha mente é meio perturbada por ter torturado os pais da Konan com aquele rastelo – Ri malignamente – mas foi bem interessante, era um método de tortura da idade Média, onde provavelmente Deus deveria estar tirando umas Férias e ter deixado Pain no comando –' Piadinha de mau gosto eu sei...

**Como todo bom autor, você deve dizer suas influências:**

Eu resolvi fazer essa fic depois que li a fic **Akai Tenshi** da minha maravilhosa autora: **PINK RINGO.** Leiam, vale muito a pena, eu me apaixonei por esse casal e a fic tem por enquanto só um cap! IAHEHAEIAIEHIAE

**POR FAVOR DEIXEM UMA GAROTA DE 13 ANOS SUUUUPER FELIZ E MANDEM REVIEWS!**

Beeeijos ;*


	2. Capítulo II Gotas de sangue

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES: **Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã incendiavam a rua por pouco escura = **Narração normal.**

**------------------------------------ = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

"_Não vivíamos para morrer, vivíamos para matar, porque o gosto do sangue nos lábios e nas mãos era muito convidativo." = _**Citação de algum personagem, no caso de Pain.**

**- A tarefa foi cumprida? = Fala ao telefone**

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

**

* * *

**

Antes do Amanhecer

-

Por Yuuki ai

-

Capítulo II – Gotas de Sangue

-

"_Ainda não entendia como conseguia não temê-lo, Pain me olhava de maneira intimidadora, mas não dizia nada". Konan._

Queria mais era fugir dali, fugir daquele lugar. Faziam dois meses desde que tinha tido uma reviravolta no destino. Dava medo encarar os olhares cruéis daqueles nove rapazes. Ela, a única garota no meio de assassinos, a única alma pura naquele lugar.

Os noticiários da televisão disseram por um longo período sobre a morte tortuosa do casal Ichigo e Yukio. A polícia tinha encontrado os corpos nus amarrados a porta de entrada do lado de dentro após algumas ligações sobre nove homens suspeitos. Tinham marcas de açoites e rasgos em quase todas ás partes por facas. Konan tinha sido procurada pela polícia durante um mês, mas foi sendo esquecida por notícias mais importantes.

- Não vai se levantar idiota? – Perguntou Zetsu cutucando Konan com um pequeno pedaço de ferro.

- Me deixe em paz seu bastardo. – Disse a menina se virando para encarar o homem corpulento a sua frente.

- Acha que vai continuar a morar aqui de graça? Está na hora de arrumar um emprego.

- Está louco? Eu tenho treze anos, não posso arrumar um emprego! – Konan tinha perdido a pouca paciência que tinha com Zetsu. Tinha perdido um pouco do medo que sentia dele. Sabia que ele não tocaria nela, caso contrário, a ira de Madara e talvez de Pain cairiam sobre ele.

- Cala a boca vaca, eu mando em você, sou mais velho, e posso te matar quando bem desejar. – Disse o moreno se virando e indo para fora do quarto.

- Desgraçado. – Murmurou e começou a arrumar o colchão velho para colocá-lo no guarda-roupa.

Ficava imaginando quando teria um quarto só dela, para ter ao menos um pouco de privacidade. Andava sentindo dores horríveis na parte inferior do estômago, perto do útero. Sabia que a hora de virar uma moça estava perto. E não queria de jeito nenhum que aquilo acontecesse na frente daqueles dois.

- Konan, gostaria de me ajudar a lavar a roupa? – Perguntou Madara entrando no quarto com um enorme cesto de roupas sujas – preto - nos braços.

- Que seja. Só Deixa eu me trocar, já desço.

- Vou esperar na lavanderia. – O moreno saiu do quarto descendo ás escadas cantarolando uma música idiota que dava nos nervos de qualquer um.

Madara podia ser muito amigável e idiota quando não estava em alguma missão mortal, ele parecia ter duas personalidades, e exigia de todos depois que Konan chegou, que na casa fosse chamado de Tobi. Algo bem mais infantil na opinião de Konan.

Ela sentia falta dos pais, uma falta imensa, algumas vezes chegava até a vê-los andando pela casa, tudo ilusão de sua cabeça atordoada. Sentia falta de ir à escola, de ver seus amigos, de sair na rua. Era terminantemente proibido que Konan saísse a luz do sol, que saísse da casa.

Passava ás suas tardes e noites tediosas a deriva de seus pensamentos observando o pôr-do-sol, que parecia mais morto a cada dia, assim como ela também estava.

Terminou sua tarefa e pôs uma roupa qualquer, saindo do quarto batendo a porta. Olhou para o longo corredor a sua direta e observou a última porta, o quarto de Pain. Tinha uma curiosidade extrema em saber como era o quarto do líder, imaginava que deveriam ter cabeças de vítimas penduradas nas paredes, e diversos instrumentos de tortura em cima de uma mesa qualquer. A penumbra deveria ser a coisa dominante naquele local. Tremia só de pensar na hipótese.

Ficou tão perdida em seus pensamentos que quase não notou quando o rapaz de cabelos laranja saiu do quarto indo em direção ao banheiro no corredor. Só prestou atenção nele quando o mesmo parou e a encarou. Pain estava somente de samba canção azul escura. Seu físico perfeito estava à mostra, era a primeira vez na vida que Konan via Pain assim, que ela via qualquer homem vestido daquela maneira. Começou a contar os gomos do abdome dele, mas se perdeu antes de chegar ao dois, sua beleza ofuscava a mente da menina.

- O que foi garota? – Perguntou seco enquanto encostava-se à porta do seu quarto.

- Nada – Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para ás roupas sujas que carregava em seus braços. – Quer que lave sua roupa? – Perguntou.

- Que seja, pode entrar e pegar o cesto no canto do quarto. – Não deu muita atenção e fez cara de desprezo.

Pain entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta causando um pequeno barulho. Konan arregalou os olhos e não sabia se estava sonhando, Pain tinha mesmo autorizado sua entrada no quarto? Madara havia dito que a entrada naquele lugar era totalmente proibida não importando a situação!

Resolveu arriscar e andou lentamente até perto do quarto dele. A porta estava encostada, a abriu devagar e entrou no quarto.

Para sua surpresa, o quarto do moço tinha o cheiro delicioso dele, era totalmente claro. A cama ficava de frente para a porta, e ao seu lado tinha uma pequena varanda, todas as paredes eram brancas, menos a parede da cama, essa era vermelho sangue.

Preocupou-se em pegar a roupa suja do garoto e foi em direção a porta para sair do quarto. Acabou trombando no dorso de Pain e, caiu no chão desorientada.

- Ai! – Gritou ao tocar o chão. Olhou para cima e viu que Pain a encarava sem expressão nenhuma no rosto.

O rapaz de cabelos laranja suspirou e olhou negativamente para Konan.

- Você é muito mole garota.

- Não pode me chamar de Konan? – Perguntou enquanto juntava a roupa e colocava novamente no cesto.

- Não. – Sua voz fria saiu com naturalidade.

- Já esperava isso. – Bufou.

Ele não respondeu ao comentário da menina e pegou em seu braço a levantado, logo a empurrou para fora do quarto e fechou a porta.

- Mal-educado. – Sussurrou.

- Eu ouvi. – Disse ríspido.

Andou rapidamente até a escada e desceu com dificuldade para enxergar devido ao enorme monte de roupas em sua frente. Quando chegou ao fim da mesma, se virou para a esquerda e seguiu até a porta da lavanderia. Abriu-a brutalmente com o pé e jogou ás roupas no chão.

- Konan? – Perguntou Madara enquanto esfregava algumas peças no tanque.

- O que foi?! – Seria uma TPM, ou apenas ódio por Pain a tratar como uma criança?

- Nada. Pode me ajudar colocando ás roupas na máquina.

- Que seja. – Começou a despejar ás roupas na máquina e colocou o sabão em pó.

Madara olhava para ás roupas e arregalou os olhos.

- Essas são ás roupas de Pain? – Perguntou apontando para os mantos pretos.

- São sim. – Não estava ligando muito para o homem.

- Como pegou isso?

- Se quiser saber, Pain autorizou minha entrada no quarto. E Tenho que confessar – A garota se sentou em um monte de roupas. – O quarto dele é bem diferente do que eu pensava.

- O que quer dizer? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei. Achei que tinham cabeças de pessoas nas paredes, objetos de tortura nas cômodas, esse tipo de coisa...

Madara sorria das idéias esquisitas da garota. Konan suspirou e abraçou os joelhos escorregando para o chão.

- Desapontada?

- Confesso que um pouco eu estou sim.

* * *

Pain estava encostado na varanda esperando uma ligação de Kakashi, queria saber o que o homem tinha de tão importante para tratar.

O celular tocou por fim, despertando Pain de seus pensamentos.

**- Alô?**

**- Pain, Kakashi aqui.**

**- Então, o que foi? – **Perguntou ríspido.

**- Você irá a Kyoto, na verdade você, Madara e Itachi. Realizarão algo para alguém.** –Falou.

**- O que faremos? **

**-Nada de mais, somente destruirão um bordel. **– Kakashi ria do outro lado da linha.

**- Que ridículo! **– Falou rindo sombrio**.**

**- Eu sei, mas Hyuuga Hiashi pediu, e ele nos pagou uma fortuna. – **Ficou sério.

**- Se for assim, quando?**

**- Em dois dias, o resto dos Akatsukis se espalhará para fazerem alguns serviços para mim. Menos Zetsu.**

**- Por que ele não vai?**

**- Vocês precisarão de alguém para ficar com Konan, não precisarão?**

**- Hum.**

**- Até mais Pain, eu deixei tudo na agência para vocês. Bom trabalho.**

O rapaz desligou o telefona sem se despedir. Aquele era um trabalho extremamente irritante.

* * *

Zetsu e Deidara encontravam-se na área de treinos da casa, paredes de cores avermelhadas, e várias armas distintas. Não conseguiam escolher apenas um objeto para utilizar, mas tentavam treinar sério, realmente desejando matar um ao outro.

- O que acha sobre a Konan? – Perguntou o moreno enquanto tentava acertar uma das partes vitais do loiro.

- Na verdade, a presença daquela coisinha me incomoda um pouco. – Disse o loiro esquivando-se com cuidado das habilidosas mãos de Zetsu.

- Então... Preferiria que ela caísse fora de uma vez e não pudesse mais voltar certo?

Deidara parou e observou o sorriso maldoso de Zetsu.

- O que está pretendendo? – Perguntou enquanto batia a poeira das roupas.

- Você logo saberá. – Ele sorria enquanto olhava Deidara que parecia estar um pouco perturbado com ás meras palavras dele.

* * *

- Konan, chame os outros para almoçar. – Pediu Madara colocando os pratos em cima da mesa.

- Madara, por que eu sempre tenho que ajudar você no seu dia de tarefas? – Perguntou a menina sentada em cima da pia de granito da cozinha.

- Tobi! – Ele gritou esbravejando. – E você vai me ajudar sempre garotinha, caso contrário, te jogarei em uma sarjeta para você apodrecer e ser comida pelas formigas e cachorros. – Madara tinha um olhar sombrio.

- Me ferrei. – Sussurrou Konan. Tinha chegado sua vez, eles tinha mudado de idéia, ia matá-la. Ela tremeu e começou a ofegar.

Madara desatou a dar uma gargalhada gigantesca e escandalosa. Ela realmente tinha acreditado que ele faria uma coisa assim com sua protegida?

- Acha mesmo que eu faria isso? – Perguntou enquanto via a menina tentando respirar.

- Seu bastardo maldito! – Gritou enquanto pulava para cima dele se agarrando em seu pescoço. – Eu vou te matar!

Madara caiu no chão com Konan pressionando sua cabeça contra ele. Pain vinha andando pelo corredor enquanto passava a felpuda toalha preta nos cabelos. Vestia somente um short largo até os joelhos, destacando o abdome novamente. Parou perto de onde vinham os gritos e suspirou.

- Madara...

Continuou andando devagar até a área da cozinha e parou na soleira da porta observando Konan esfregar o rosto do homem no chão. Sorria por dentro pensando no quanto a garota era lépida. E no quanto tinha recuperado o brilho do olhar desde aquela madrugada.

- Se quiserem algo mais, por favor, que seja no quarto. Não no chão da cozinha! – Disse ele indo em direção a mesa.

- Pain-sama... – Sibilou a menina enquanto se apressava a levantar, e bater ás roupas para tirar a poeira do chão. – N-não estávamos fazendo nada, é só que...

- Não estou interessado. – Disse grosso enquanto começava a comer.

Konan engoliu em seco e começou a olhar para baixo totalmente ruborizada.

- Como seu senso de humor me diverte. – Madara tinha ironia na voz. Ele acabou por se levantar e ir em direção a mesa também.

- Madara.

- Tobi! Quantas vezes será que terei de dizer, é Tobi, TOBI! Não é tão difícil!

- Vai se fuder e presta atenção! – Gritou Pain enquanto Madara estava prestes a se sentar em uma das cadeiras de madeira simples da mesa.

- Fale de uma vez então!

- Nós teremos que ir até Kyoto. – Disse calmo.

- Por? – O moreno parecia ter se interessado nas palavras do líder.

Konan escutava enquanto eles pareciam discutir sobre algum assunto, não estava muito alheia a conversa preferia ficar observando o dorso incrivelmente malhado de Pain. Só voltou a prestar atenção no que diziam quando seu nome foi dito por Madara.

- Eu o que? – Perguntou.

- Você fica em casa, nós vamos a Kyoto. – Disse o líder.

- Todos vocês? – Ela tinha um certo desapontamento na voz.

- Não. Zetsu ficará com você pirralha. – Ele não olhava pra Konan e continuou a comer.

- Mas Pain, Zetsu... – Disse Madara.

- Não tem nada de mais. Ele fica com ela.

A menina não queria discutir, preferia ficar de fora apenas acatando ás ordens dele. Afinal, não conseguia dizer não para Pain.

- Ótimo, eu e aquele desgraçado... Por quanto tempo?

- Indeterminado.

- Melhor ainda! – Ela gritou com uma falsa alegria.

- Konan, vai se comportar perto dele, por que caso contrário não estaremos aqui para te proteger. – Madara alertou sério.

- Ele não vai tocar nela. – Pain parecia convicto de suas palavras. Deu o último gole no Sakê, e saiu para anunciar aos outros da próxima missão.

Konan ficou olhando para Madara desesperada, não tinha idéia do que Zetsu poderia fazer com ela, ou na verdade tinha sim. Ele arrancaria cada pedaço da pele dela, e daria aos cães na rua!

- Konan, não tem que se preocupar. Você ouviu o que Pain disse Não ouviu?

- Ouvi, mas mesmo assim. Nenhum de vocês dois estará aqui caso ele resolva fazer algo.

O rapaz olhou para ela como se pedisse desculpas, a garota era importante para ele. Era sua irmã menor. Sua protegida.

* * *

Pain saira de casa para buscar ás identidades falsas que Kakashi havia encomendado. Ninguém percebeu sua saída. Era melhor que fosse discreto.

Foi até a parte nobre da cidade. A parte em que nenhum bandido de quinta ousaria ir.

A cidade estava realmente agitada naquela manhã. Os carros passavam de um lado para o outro sem dar a mínima atenção para os pedestres.

O rapaz andava devagar pela avenida aproveitando os poucos raios de sol que poderia tomar sem ser atrapalhado por algum de seus subordinados.

Parou a frente de um escritório cujo nome era TAKESHI & TAMANAHA. Ninguém fazia idéia de que por trás daquele escritório de advocacia, se escondia uma das piores realidades do mundo.

Todos por lá já conheciam Pain e sua fama. Ninguém se opunha a uma ordem do líder quando estava por lá.

Dentro do lugar, o ar-condicionado deixava o lugar fresco, e com um ar sofisticado combinando com ás paredes brancas e sofás vermelhos.

Ás pessoas andavam apressadas de um lado para o outro sem se importar de forma alguma com quem estivesse a sua frente, uma atitude extremamente mesquinha.

- Takeshi. – Disse para recepcionista.

- Senhor Pain, veio buscar ás identidades? – Perguntou a loira de olhos lilás.

- É.

Ela começou a retirar de dentro das gavetas várias pastas pretas com um nome diferente em cada uma delas.

- Aqui estão. Dentro delas tem ás identidades, passagens, chaves do hotel, passaporte. Esse tipo de coisa.

- Hun. – Murmurou Pain enquanto apanhava ás pastas.

* * *

Fumava enquanto articulava seu plano agora que já sabia da ida dos outros para Kyoto e fora do país. Teria um tempo a sós com Konan, e era isso que queria.

Mal podia esperar para ouvir os gritos desesperados de Konan procurando por ajuda, ajuda que não voltaria tão cedo.

Podia se imaginar possuindo-a contra a vontade dela. Mas ela não era uma criança, e poderia muito bem ceder se ele pressiona-se.

Deidara acabou ficando de fora das armações devido a sua "viagem". Mas não se sentia mal por isso. Sabia que se Pain descobrisse, ele mataria Zetsu aos poucos. Para que ele sofresse o tanto que Konan sofreu. Pain era absolutamente contra a morte de crianças até dezesseis anos.

Sorriu e deu mais uma tragada enquanto rodava na cadeira de luxo do enorme escritório. Lá, todos eles continham seu histórico, Data de nascimento, nomes inteiros, número de vítimas e tudo de mais importante.

Ás paredes de metal guardava muito bem esses segredos.

* * *

Três dias se passaram rápido ao ver de Konan, sentia-se desprotegida agora que seus dois "irmãos mais velhos" iriam para uma viagem. Da qual ela sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Exatamente por isso preferia ficar de fora, assim como lhe fora pedido por Pain.

Não imaginava o que estaria por vir assim que todos saíssem.

- Tchau Tobi-niisan. – Disse dando um abraço apertado no rapaz.

- Me chamou de niisan. Você é uma graça Konan. – O moreno abaixou-se e apertou ás bochechas dela.

- Mas que droga! – O pequeno comentário dele fez com que ela perdesse a saudade que sentiria. – Eu tenho treze anos! Não tenho idade para ser uma graça, não sou criança! – Gritou.

- Vamos de uma vez! – Disse Hidan.

- Tchau Pain-sama.

Despediu-se de todos, e se angustiou ao sobrarem somente ela e Zetsu na casa. Konan ficou olhando para a rua vazia esperando que Pain voltasse e dissesse que ficaria ali. Continuou examinando as paredes da rua, e os bueiros. Até que desistiu e entrou para dentro da casa.

Do lado de fora, já perto na avenida principal, Pain pensava se havia sido realmente certo deixar Konan com ele. O jovem sabia muito bem do que Zetsu era capaz.

Zetsu olhou para Konan com uma expressão maliciosa, e se virou para a escada subindo os degraus devagar.

- Merda. – Suspirou ela.

O homem pensava que logo logo teria Konan para si. Como seu pequeno brinquedo sexual.

* * *

Chegaram a Kyoto com algumas horas antes do esperado. Foram imediatamente para o local onde haviam sido mandados para ir.

- Acha que vai ser fácil Pain? – Perguntou Itachi.

- Acho. Nunca foi difícil. – Disse ele frio.

Pain dirigia o carro emprestado em alta velocidade, ás rodas do Bugatti Veyron mais pareciam planar do que tocar no chão. O vento batia no rosto dos rapazes fazendo seus cabelos balançarem e irem de um lado para o outro. O jovem de cabelos laranja ia cada vez mais rápido, até chegar a 400 por hora. Não se importava de bater, o máximo que aconteceria seria sua morte. Só queria chegar logo a seu destino para acabar de uma vez com aquela merda e poder voltar para casa. Konan tinha que estar bem. Caso contrário, a cabeça de Zetsu seria pendurada na porta de entrada.

Ele estava longe dali, a mais de duas horas de viagem.

- Pain, é ali. – Disse Madara apontando para o lugar.

O sol quente havia se dissolvido dando lugar a uma noite escura e gélida. Não parecia ser primavera. A brisa cálida soprava suave, dando ao local uma aparência de filme de terror.

Por todo o beco, mulheres se esfregavam nas paredes repugnantes tentando chamar atenção de um dos três. Pareciam estar drogadas e bêbadas. Nenhum deles gostaria de descer seu nível para uma daquelas vadias, preferiam mulheres que não dessem para mais de cinco em uma noite.

Pain entrou no recinto seguido dos outros três licenciosamente. Aproveitaram que a boate ainda não tivesse sido aberta, devido ao horário de pouco movimento.

Infiltraram-se nas tubulações por uma antiga porta que dava para o sótão. Engatinharam silenciosamente até chegarem a seu destino. Olharam pelas frestas da ventilação o homem sentado na poltrona por trás da mesa com seis seguranças perto de si. Ele fumava um charuto, e a fumaça se espalhava fazendo Itachi torcer o nariz.

Foram rápidos, Pain mirou com sua pontaria extrema no segurança a sua direita. Não fazia um ruído somente para não ser percebido. A pistola com o silenciador foi rápida. E o tiro logo deixou o mais truculento segurança jazido no chão com a lateral da cabeça sangrando. Fora um tiro certeiro, bem na parte vital.

Todos se moveram e ficaram em posição. O homem de cabelos negros entre eles se ajeitou na poltrona e cruzou os braços no peito.

O jovem de cabelos laranja olhou para os outro dois, e Madara bateu o pé na tubulação fazendo-a se soltar e todos saltarem para a sala. Acertaram socos e chutes nos seguranças sem expressão alguma, até aquela altura o trabalho estava sendo considerado fácil.

Sobrou somente o homem com o charuto ainda sentado na poltrona olhando para os três.

- Hyuuga Hiashi mandou vocês aqui? – Perguntou sereno.

- Não viemos conversar. – Disse Pain. Itachi apontou para a cabeça dele pronto para matá-lo.

- Posso? – Perguntou Itachi.  
- Sempre soube que a morte um dia chegaria, parece que a minha vez chegou. – Ele deu uma última tragada no charuto e se levantou. – Posso dizer somente mais uma coisa? – Perguntou.

- Hum. – Pain sussurrou assentindo.

- Se existe algo no mundo o qual você queira proteger garoto, lute por isso. Esse foi meu erro. – Murmurou.

Pain pensou um pouco nas palavras do homem. Ele estava errado, Pain não queria proteger Konan, queria?

Itachi rapidamente atirou contra ele fazendo-o bater na parede enquanto o sangue escorria por sua cabeça e seu abdome. Três tiros, e uma pontaria perfeita.

- Foi fácil demais. – Disse Madara.

- Mate o resto deles, não queremos ninguém atrás de nós depois. – Pain tinha a voz carregada de melancolia, e saiu da sala esperando os outros dois terminarem o trabalho.

Seguiram para a parte central do lugar, Onde ás mulheres ensaiavam e bebiam com alguns poucos homens.

- Devíamos matar todos.

- Não se preocupe. – Disse Madara.

Ele foi sorrateiramente até o balcão de bebidas, se movendo somente quando a luz roxa do local piscava. Pregou uma pequena bomba na parte sombreada do balcão, e marcou cinco minutos.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Itachi abriu a porta, deixando que a brisa cálida entrasse na penumbra.

Saíram e foram para o carro esperando pelo espetáculo. Após alguns poucos instantes, o lugar eclodiu, uma luz avermelhada apareceu, a explosão havia sido ainda maior pela quantidade de bebida naquele local. E logo só restou os destroços e fumaça.

- A arte de Deidara é realmente um estouro.

Deu partida e logo fez uma meia volta indo pela avenida de volta ao aeroporto.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram demoradamente, Konan sentia medo e angústia cada vez que se encontrava com Zetsu pela casa.

Sentia que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer.

- Konan... Konan... – Um sussurro de um homem corpulento ecoava pela casa.

A garota se escondia na lavanderia atrás da máquina, seu coração disparava dando para ver os movimentos em sua camiseta azul acinzentada. Ela ofegava, mas lutava para respirar calmamente, tentando não denunciar a sua presença ali. Não podia correr, caso contrário seria pega. E não podia gritar por ajuda, ninguém viria ajudá-la.

A porta da lavanderia se abriu em um arrombamento, e os olhos carnívoros de Zetsu localizaram Konan. Seu sorriso cruel se mostrou no rosto enquanto ela mordia os lábios apreensiva. Tinha medo, medo do que viria a seguir.

- Finalmente te achei. – Ele andou em passos rápidos até Konan e a pegou pelo braço. Ela deu um grito abafado e ficou de pé.

- Não acha ótimo que Pain e os outros não estejam em casa? Foi bom ficarmos a sós aqui. – Disse passando a mão nojenta pelo rosto dela.

Konan engoliu em seco e virou o rosto tentando não encarar aqueles olhos negros repugnantes.

- Vem, vamos até o quarto. – Chamou em tom convidativo, passando Konan para frente enquanto ia atrás dela analisando suas nádegas firmes. Ela tremia exageradamente enquanto subia as escadas degrau por degrau demoradamente tentando desacelerar o ritmo de sua desgraça.

Zetsu tinha seus desejos à flor da pele. Teria a garota, e seria melhor ainda se fosse contra a vontade dela.

Abriu a porta do quarto jogando Konan lá dentro. Essa tropeçou e caiu em cima da cama olhando bem para o homem a sua frente.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e fitou a face de Konan. Seus curtos cabelos espalhados pelo rosto, a boca rubra pedindo para ser beijada, e o corpo recém formado de adolescente pedindo para ser possuído.

- O que pretende? – Perguntou ela.

- Você vai ver.

O homem passou a andar até a cama, e engatinhou até Konan. Essa se deitou e ficou olhando chocada. Zetsu começou a beijar seu pescoço. E a menina paralisou.

- O que foi Konan? Tem medo? – Sua voz era cruel em meio aos risos.

Levantou-se um pouco de cima de Konan e rasgou sua blusa, deixando-a somente de sutiã e shorts. A barriga reta e sem nenhuma marca de Konan o deixou excitado. Abaixou e segurou os braços dela perto de sua cabeça.

- Me largue! – Gritava.

- Não até eu quiser largar! – Ele deu um tapa na cara dela, e começou a beijar seu pescoço novamente.

Konan se sentia asfixiada pelos beijos do homem, queria ter força o suficiente para bater nele, para matá-lo se fosse possível. Não conseguia se soltar, e se perguntava o porquê de Deus estar lhe proporcionando uma experiência horrenda daquelas. Será que ela deveria ter morrido a partir do momento que Pain a viu?

Trilhou um rastro de beijos pela barriga de Konan até chegar à base do útero. A menina implorou para que ele não fizesse aquilo com ela. Era dor demais. Era humilhação demais. Não conseguiu tirar o pensamento nefasto da cabeça do homem e foi violentada brutalmente por ele.

Ao fim de mais de uma hora de dor, Zetsu a largou sangrando em cima da cama. Ela não tinha força alguma para se mover.

O sol da manhã que envolvia a casa chegava ao rosto de Konan a fazendo gemer. Era claro demais. Sua dor era tão grande, que até mexer os braços doía. Ter sido estuprada era um preço muito alto a se pagar somente por responder alguém mais velho.

Esforçou-se o máximo que pode lutando contra a dor, e foi indo em direção ao banheiro devagar. Encontrava-se somente com o short rasgado na parte feminina reprodutora, o resto estava manchado de sangue. Assim como suas pernas pelo sangue que escorria cada vez mais. Entrou no banheiro e foi para o chuveiro. Ligou a água fria e sentou-se com cuidado no azulejo frio do Box. Terminou de tirar os restos da roupa e jogou em um canto qualquer do banheiro. A água ficava rubra pelo avermelhado do sangue que escorria por tudo.

Gemia baixinho pela dor e humilhação que sentia. Queria morrer, preferia esse preço ao invés de ter um mostro impuro a tocando novamente.

A porta da frente foi aberta, o som despertou Konan de sua agonia, seria Pain?

- Vocês, e Pain, quando volta? – A voz de Zetsu não era surpresa.

- Não sei, aquele desgraçado foi atrás de uma coisa diferente de nós. – Disse Deidara.

Não era Pain, o pesadelo ainda não acabara.

- Você... – Disse Deidara.

- Ele o que? – Perguntou Kisame sentando-se no sofá largando-se.

- Nada. – Zetsu falou logo.

O azulado balançou os ombros e murmurou alguma coisa inaudível.

Konan ouviu os passos aproximando-se do banheiro e logo ficou apreensiva. Esquecera de trancar a porta.

- Konan? – Deidara entrou no banheiro e achou a menina no chão do banheiro abaixo da água. Ela se encolheu e levou os joelhos até o peito, em posição fetal.

Seu sorriso maligno cresceu e ele começou a despir-se. O pesadelo realmente ainda não havia acabado, já não era dor suficiente ser estuprada por uma hora seguida, ainda teria que ser estuprada novamente? Quando Pain chegaria para salvá-la?

Deidara trancou a porta, e entrou na água do chuveiro.

Estava indo em direção ao inferno novamente, e não tinha nem a mínima chance para contestar o que o horrível destino guardara para ela. Rodava em sua cabeça a idéia de que Deus só podia repudiá-la. Não parecia justa a idéia de ser deflorada duas vezes em menos de algumas horas. Queria morrer, isso parecia convidativo.

A água quente do chuveiro não deixava que o suor colasse seus corpos, Konan já não lutava contra, apenas ficava parada, deixando que o loiro entrasse e saísse com facilidade de si. Ele sentia prazer em ver a menina implorar para que parasse, no entanto, parecia ter menos piedade ainda do que Zetsu. Os gemidos de dor dela invadiam a casa, e desciam escandalosos até o andar debaixo, onde alguns homens sorriam e imaginavam Deidara abusando dela.

- Me mate... – Sussurrou.

- Você pode ser bem mais útil do que ser somente uma empregada Konan. – Disse Deidara mordiscando a orelha da menina.

Imaginava que aquilo não estava acontecendo, imaginava que Pain estaria em casa logo, e que ele acabaria com seu molestador.

Mais alguns poucos minutos de puro prazer para o homem e o loiro largou a menina praticamente sem forças e molhada debaixo do chuveiro. Levantara-se e pegara suas roupas úmidas jogadas em um canto qualquer do banheiro, e saiu batendo a porta ruidosamente.

Aquilo sim poderia ser chamado de inferno. E ás lágrimas macambúzias agora estavam escassas, nem pra chorar tinha forças. Passou um tempo em baixo do chuveiro, até que conseguiu vencer a dor e o medo para reunir um pouco de força em busca de se levantar.

O sangue continuava a escorrer rubro pelo meio de suas pernas. Ela ignorava isso, e foi até o quarto deixando um rastro de sangue no corredor.

* * *

Faltavam somente algumas horas para chegar a casa, o tráfico em Tókio estava horrível, tinham levado duas horas somente para andar oito quilômetros.

- Essa merda não anda?! – Perguntou Madara aos gritos saindo com metade do corpo para fora da limusine emprestada por Kakashi. Nenhum deles jamais imaginaria que aquela beleza de carro estaria esperando-os na saída no aeroporto.

* * *

Pararam na entrada da porta e nem deram sinal de sua chegada, abriram a porta bruscamente e entraram na casa, se espalhando pelo local, por pura coincidência, Pain e seu pequeno grupo chegou junto com Hidan e Kakuzu.

- Pain. – Articulou Deidara. Por um minuto, o medo gélido escorreu por sua espinha e deixou que ele tremesse, imaginava que agora, se Pain descobrisse o ocorrido, arrancaria cada pedaço da pele dele e jogaria em ácido quente. – Voltou cedo.

- Foi mais fácil do que imaginei. – Proferiu Pain indo em direção a cozinha.

Konan ouvira o som agourento da voz de Pain e despertara da Prisão de dor em que se encontrava.

- Pain – sama! – Disse praticamente saltando da cama esquecendo-se da dor.

Saiu do quarto rapidamente e desceu á escadas não se preocupando com suas pernas que pediam para que ela parasse, só queria chegar logo até Pain.

Em questão de segundos, estava no hall da Sala, onde seus olhos a varriam procurando por um certo assassino. Ocorreu-lhe a idéia de que ele pudesse estar na cozinha, e não deu nem tempo de olhar para os outros rapazes que se encontravam na sala olhando para ela sem entender o motivo de sua aflição.

Na porta da cozinha, pode avistar Pain em um canto perto da geladeira bebendo sakê com certeza. Correu até ele o abraçando forte, sem se importar em ser repelida.

- Pain-sama! – O cheiro do jovem entrava por suas narinas fazendo-as arder em decorrência à colônia com álcool.

Ele não entendeu o ato da menina, olhava para ela com olhos esbugalhados e parecia que iria se irromper por dentro. Tentou achar a vontade para tirá-la de perto de si, mas não a achou em lugar algum.

- Menina, algum problema? - Perguntou por fim.

- N-não. – Ela se afastou e fitou o olhar atroz de Pain.

Pain deu as costas para ela e foi até o hall encontrando os outros. Konan sem ficar para trás, seguiu-o até a sala. Zetsu olhava raivoso para ela, enquanto Deidara parecia mais amedrontado.

A garota fora em direção a Madara para dar-lhe um abraço, quando parou de repente no meio da sala. Todos olharam a menina que assustada olhou para o meio de suas pernas. O sangue pelo ato brutal e pelo esforço para descer ás escadas voltara a escorrer.

- Por que esta sangrando menina? – Perguntou Pain indo em direção a ela.

- N-nada Pain. – Abaixou a cabeça e pôs ás mãos na barra do short jeans claro manchado. Os filetes de sangue escorriam devagar como gritos por socorro até o chão, formando uma pequena poça.

- Como nada?! O meio de suas pernas esta sangrando! – Ele gritou e parou para pensar.

Todos os outros rapazes olhavam entre si rezando para que Pain não descobrisse. Pain continuava a olhar para os olhos marejados de Konan. Lembrara das vezes que deflorara algumas mulheres, lembrara do sangue que escorria pelo meio de suas pernas depois do ato.

- Quem fez isso com você? – Seus olhos agora tinham a morte e a vingança estampadas, não teria piedade de quem tivesse feito tal ato com ela. Não deixaria barato para o desgraçado, e o faria sofrer mais do que nunca tinha feito a alguma vítima.

Ela chorava aos prantos deixando que o medo que sentia de Pain a corroesse, não esperava que ele soubesse o que tinha acontecido, mas pelos olhos do rapaz, agora não desejava mais a vingança como antes.

- Diz de uma vez! – Gritou com ela a sacudindo.

Madara olhou para Zetsu e cutucou Pain, fazendo-o olhar para ele também.

- Por quê estão olhando para mim?! – Perguntou.

O líder andou até ele devagar com os olhos carnívoros em brasa.

- Quem era o responsável por ela?! – A voz de Pain estava negra.

- Mas que culpa eu tenho?!

Pain não esperou que ele respondesse e o jogou no chão dando inúmeros socos nele.

- Desgraçado! Ela é uma criança! – Gritava mais e mais alto a cada vez que acertava Zetsu.

O sangue escorria rubro pelo rosto de Zetsu que em vão tentava se defender da ira do rapaz.

- PAIN! – Gritou Konan indo em direção aos dois tentando puxar Pain.

A força do rapaz era enorme e foi o bastante para jogá-la aos pés de Madara que a ajudou a se levantar. Ninguém presente ali ousava se intrometer no que Pain estava fazendo. Se o fizessem seriam os próximos.

Konan correu até ele novamente e se ajoelhou ao lado dos dois, Pain não olhava para ela. Queria matar Zetsu, queria vê-lo queimando no inferno. Batia com toda a força que tinha, mas se arrependia de não ter uma arma ali.

- Pain... Por favor, pare de bater nele! – Konan puxava a manga do manto de Pain e choramingava.

- Esse cretino relou em você, ele te violentou, e você não acha isso motivo suficiente para matá-lo?! Eu acho! – Gritava agressivo com a garota, não conseguia se reconhecer, estava lutando por alguém? Não queria acreditar que estivesse preocupado com Konan.

- Pain... Só pare, por favor! – Ela abaixou a cabeça e fez uma mesura.

Ele parou por um minuto ainda enforcando o homem no chão, e olhou para ela. Largou Zetsu de súbito, e levantou-se indo para a cozinha afim de pegar um pano molhado.

Quando a menina ergueu a cabeça Pain estava parado em sua frente segurando um pano. Não teve tempo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Pain a segurou pelos braços e a arrastou escada acima. Ela ia andando desajeitada conforme subia ás escadas. Suas pernas estavam doendo ainda mais.

O rapaz a jogou na cama de Madara e ficou olhando para a face chorosa da menina. Só queria que ela não tivesse passado por nada daquilo.

- Abra ás pernas! – Disse em tom imperativo.

Olhou assustada para ele, o que Pain queria que ela fizesse?! Abrisse as pernas? Não, não poderia ser isso. "Ele não faria isso, faria?" Pensou de soslaio.

Sem contestar muito, abriu as pernas, temia Pain mais que qualquer um na casa, e não conseguia, mesmo que fosse para ele machucá-la dizer não aos olhos chamativos dele.

Aproximou-se da cama, e com muito cuidado, passou o pano molhado desde o começo do short dela até o fim de suas torneadas pernas, limpando todos os resíduos de sangue que escorriam por ela.

Parecia estar sonhando, ele estava mesmo cuidando dela? Aquilo era o paraíso, bem no meio do inferno.

Limpava com todo o cuidado que suas mãos lhe permitiam ter, mãos que um dia assassinaram pessoas inocentes, agora tocavam ás pernas de uma garota pura.

- Ai. – Estremeceu quando Pain tocou o pano perto demais de sua feminilidade.

- Desculpe. – Disse olhando para baixo.

Havia pedido desculpas? Não era possível, quem era aquele homem cavalheiro? Pain não era assim, ele era um grosso.

Continuou com sua tarefa até ela estar totalmente limpa. Konan tomara um banho quente depois, buscando relaxar os músculos que eram fisgados pela enorme dor que sentia.

Madara e os outros haviam limpado ás poças de sangue feitas no chão da entrada, tanto de Konan, quanto de Zetsu.

* * *

Os dois estavam no jardim de inverno. Pain segurava Zetsu pelo pescoço na parede, fazendo com que esse o encarasse mortalmente. Se aquele combate acontecesse o mundo com certeza acabaria em chamas e inferno.

- Ouse, um dia mais chegar perto dela que seja, e você vai conhecer a minha parte infernal nunca mostrada antes. – Os olhos vermelhos de Pain tinham a cor do sangue que fervia em suas veias.

- Ela não é SUA propriedade Pain, aprenda isso. – Dizendo essas últimas palavras, Zetsu partiu para fora do recinto deixando Pain tremendo de um ódio súbito que passava por seu corpo.

Ele não fazia idéia dos pensamentos nefastos e sanguinários que Pain tinha em sua mente agora.

**CONTINUA.**

* * *

**COMENTÁRIOS DA AUTORA:**

Só duas reviews gente? A autora esta muuuito triste.  
Mas deixando isso de lado, queria agradeçer pelas visitas a fic, que foram mais de 50. 

Fico extremamente feliz em saber que gostaram!

Esse capítulo eu quis caprichar um pouquinho mais no sofrimento da Konan nesse cap. AUTORA MÁ! EHAIEHAIEIAE deixando isso de lado, o romance irá esquentar um pouquinho mais!

OUÇAM A MÚSICA TEMA DA HISTÓRIA: **CAREFUL DO PARAMORE.** SUPER ÁS ATITUDES DO PAIN!

**BEEIJOS ;*  
**


	3. Capítulo III O paraíso

**Antes do Amanhecer**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo III** – O paraíso

"_O silêncio não comete erros" Pain._

Já haviam se passado quase dois anos desde que chegara a sua prisão perpétua, ou talvez não. Queria permanecer ali, ansiava estar perto de quem fazia sua vida interior brotar de seu peito. Pain.

Estava com quinze anos, e era praticamente uma moça fisicamente formada. Sentia em qualquer lugar que fosse, inclusive em sua própria casa os olhares cobiçosos sobre si. E ninguém escondia o fato de estar olhando, afinal, a garota tinha muito para mostrar.

Tinha abandonado a escola desde que fora morar com eles, e a idéia de não se formar não a agradava nem um pouco. Não queria professores particulares como lhe eram dados, queria voltar ao colégio, ou pelo menos poder entrar em alguma faculdade futuramente.

Encontrava-se em seu novo quarto recebendo-o de presente por seus mal completos quinze anos, graças a sua sorte, o novo quarto era bem melhor. Mais espaçoso, e mais confortável. Esse tinha paredes pretas com desenhos tribais em um tom de prateado, parecidíssimo com a luz da lua que a menina tanto gostava. A cama era de casal com lençóis de seda pretos para combinar com ás paredes. Possuía janelas no teto e na parede em frente à cama, janelas de um vidro escuro e espesso, que davam uma luminosidade não muito grande ao local, deixando um ar de sofisticação.

- O que acha? – Perguntou Madara com um tom de entusiasmo enquanto destampava os olhos da menina vendada.

Não podia negar, o quarto era realmente bonito e agradável.

- Eu adorei! – Disse com um enorme sorriso estampado nos lábios rosados.

- Parece que acertamos Pain. – O mesmo olhou para o rapaz encostado a janela observando a grande lua cheia no céu.

- Hum. – Murmurou e saiu indo para qualquer outro lugar da casa. E todos – Menos Madara – Aproveitaram a deixa e saíram também.

A garota rumou para a cama, e se sentou observando admirada os detalhes do lençol. Passava ás mãos de leve e inocentemente sentindo a gostosa textura do tecido.

- Realmente gostou Konan? – O Akatsuki perguntou enquanto andava até ela para se postar em sua frente.

- Sim. – A voz saiu fraca, e quando tomou coragem, olhou para o moreno com os olhos azuis marejados. Acabou deixando que pequenas lágrimas lhe escapassem dos cantos dos olhos a rolassem por todo o rosto angelical.

- Por que choras então? – A preocupação era visível por trás da máscara.

- Não sei. – Dirigiu a visão para o piso de madeira e enxugou os olhos com ás costas das mãos.

A mesma não sabia direito o por que de estar chorando. A atitude de Pain a magoara, e era seu aniversário! Sentia falta dos pais, das lindas festas que eles lhe davam, do carinho que também ganhava. Sentia falta da escola! De sair com seus amigos, ir a festas, olhar os garotos. E tinha em sua mente algo que sempre lhe assombrava, a lembrança de sua defloração. Embora Zetsu e Deidara viessem se comportando e tentando se redimir, Konan não conseguia encará-los nos olhos e perdoá-los, fora brutalidade demais o que fizeram com ela!

Queria ficar ao lado do líder, mas também queria viver de novo! Sentia que a cada dia que se passava, mais uma parte de seu corpo ia morrendo.

- Sinto muito Konan... – Sussurrou ele colocando ás mãos nos delicados ombros da menina. A mesma ergueu a cabeça devagar e o olhou com uma expressão confusa.

- Pelo que? Você é uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu aqui. – Tentou sorrir para ele, mas o máximo que pode foi travar a linha dos lábios em um meio sorriso mal feito. O rapaz ouviu tudo com atenção. E a abraçou forte querendo ao menos amenizar sua dor. Konan achava ótimo que recebesse um abraço de alguém tão querido e especial sem malícia e segundas intenções.

Era estranho pensar que ainda estava ali, no meio de toda aquela sujeira e porcaria, nunca em nenhuma parte de sua vida, imaginara se apaixonar por alguém tão frígido e cruel quanto Pain.

- Hoje temos negócios a tratar Konan, vai ter que passar a noite sozinha. – Suspirou de modo cansado como se estivesse tentando explicar algo a uma criança pela milésima vez.

- Já era de se esperar, pode ir, não se preocupe. Vou ficar aqui... Aproveitando meu novo quarto. – Esboçou um sorriso imperceptível no canto dos lábios, e se levantou indo para a porta do quarto, rumando para onde dormira durante anos para pegar suas roupas.

- Ah, mais uma coisa. – Madara puxou o pulso de Konan e a fez parar. A garota se virou para ele delicadamente e o encarou curiosa.

- O que foi? – Perguntou da forma mais gentil que pôde. – Algo errado?

- Não. – O moreno abaixou a cabeça e riu olhando para os próprios pés. – Pain queria dar algo pra você, mas ele não queria que eu te dissesse, então por favor, nada de querer agradecer.

- Certo. O que é?

O Akatsuki foi até a cama da garota e se abaixou para pegar uma grande caixa, a qual continha um lindo embrulho rosado.

- O que é isso? – Tocou o embrulho com os dedos longos e pálidos.

- Abra.

Konan segurou a caixa e a colocou na cama, sentou-se ao lado do embrulho e o rasgou sem piedade. Ao abrir a caixa, encarou todas suas coisas de quando era criança, inclusive seus livros de origami os quais tanto amava. Seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas ao ver todas suas fotos de família. As fotos que tanto desejou poder algum dia ver de novo. Era sonho ou Pain tinha mesmo devolvido para ela pelo menos uma parte de sua vida?

- Ma-madara. O Pain, como? – Encarou o rapaz que estava sentado de frente para ela olhando para as coisas dentro da caixa.

- Ele pode não te dizer, mas ele não gosta de ver seu olhar... Carregado de melancolia. Então achou que recuperar algumas de suas coisas fosse te deixar ao menos um pouco mais feliz.

Suspirou e cobriu o rosto querendo secar as lágrimas. Pain se importava com ela? Ele não queria vê-la triste?

Do lado de fora do quarto, Pain olhava Konan admirando a inocência da garota que escolhera para ser sua protegida. Olhava o perfil da garota, e principalmente seu rosto, o mesmo rosto bonito e juvenil de anos atrás, desde que a vira pela primeira vez.

Ainda não conseguia fazer entrar em sua cabeça que um garota mexia tanto consigo mesmo. O que Konan tinha demais para fazê-lo ficar tão embriagado afinal?

- Konan, fique com suas coisas, eu preciso ir. – Madara sorriu uma última vez e deu um beijo de leve no topo dos cabelos da garota.

Konan não percebeu, estava centrada no interior de si mesma olhando as memórias que com tanto carinho tentou manter dentro de si mesma durante todo esse tempo.

Madara passou por Pain na soleira da porta e somente sorriu diante da expressão apática do líder. Pain não admitiria nunca, mas dentro de si mesmo sabia que sentia um pouco de inveja de Madara, ele nunca poderia ficar tão perto assim de Konan. O líder ao contrário de Madara, estava na organização por que queria, não por que precisou fugir de uma guerra. Ele sentia prazer em matar, Madara não, mesmo tendo cometido centenas de assassinatos, ele não gostaria de tê-los cometido. Mas Pain, ele era um assassino de sangue frio, que não se importava em ver suas vítimas se contorcendo de dor, ou lhe implorando para que Pain não lhes tirasse suas miseráveis vidas.

Era esse tipo de dilema interno que impedia Pain de ficar mais perto de Konan, como todos - inclusive ele mesmo - sabiam que ele gostaria de estar. Não parecia ser segredo, ele gostava da garota, somente nunca admitiria para ninguém, mesmo que isso fosse a coisa mais fácil de ver.

Deu meia volta e foi para seu quarto. Onde poderia esquecer um pouco de tudo o que sentia por Konan e poderia se preparar para mais uma chacina.

* * *

Ainda estava olhando para tudo o que teve de deixar para trás quando o que mais precisava era ter uma vida normal. Realmente sentia falta de cada pequena coisa que um dia já a tinha feito muito feliz.

Por um lado, desejava que nada tivesse acontecido, mas por outro, pensava que se não tivesse tido essa guinada totalmente obscura na sua vida, jamais teria conhecido Pain, que agora, era a coisa mais importante de sua mera existência.

Queria agradecer a Pain, mesmo Madara tendo a proibido. Levantou-se da cama e seguiu para o último quarto do corredor com passos cautelosos para que ninguém percebesse sua aproximação.

Pensou em bater na porta para avisar sua entrada, mas resolveu abrir a porta devagar para acabar encontrando um Pain somente de short sentado na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Não acha que deveria bater antes? – Perguntou fazendo com que Konan se arrepiasse até o último fio de cabelo.

- D-desculpe, posso entrar? – A voz vinha cheia de receio e arrependimento por ter entrado na privacidade do líder.

- Entre. – Pain levantou a cabeça e a encarou com olhos sem expressão alguma.

A garota foi cuidadosa até a beirada da cama onde se encontrava o líder e se ajoelhou em sua frente, fazendo com que ele prendesse sua atenção nela.

- O que você quer aqui? – Falou tentando parecer ríspido, mas Konan sabia que ele não queria que ela fosse embora.

- Queria te agradecer. – Sorriu da forma mais calorosa que pôde, e tocou uma das frias e pálidas mãos do líder.

O mesmo ao perceber o toque ainda que de leve da garota, levou a mão para longe dela e se levantou indo para a outra extremidade do quarto, deixando a morena ajoelhada no chão.

- Pain, eu sei que não deveria estar aqui agora. – Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou buscando coragem. – Mas, eu tinha mesmo que te agradecer por trazer uma parte da minha vida de volta pra mim mesma. – Levantou-se e olhou para o dorso talhado do jovem que estava de costas para ela encostado na janela.

- Já agradeceu, pode ir embora? Sua presença me aborrece. – Fechou os olhos e retraiu a expressão para que ela não notasse o incômodo que ele sentia por dizer algo que a magoasse. – E além disso, eu não dei o presente por minha vontade. Madara me irritou tanto, que eu fui até lá e peguei suas coisas. Não foi por você que eu fiz isso. Foi por mim mesmo.

Konan abraçou o próprio corpo e deu um sorriso triste, deixando que ás lágrimas rolassem por sua face branca. Já devia saber que Pain a trataria daquela maneira, e as palavras de Madara agora iam escorregando cada vez mais pra dentro de Konan, se instalando na parte que ela caracterizava como se fosse uma mentira. Afinal, Pain não era o tipo de homem que se apaixonava, ou que tratava bem qualquer mulher. Ele devia ter sido bruto com todas as mulheres que já tinham dormido com ele, ou pelo menos conversado.

Deixou escapar um soluço alto o bastante para Pain perceber que ela chorava, e agora já não tinha por que esconder o choro, a respiração já estava alterada, não para um choro desesperado, mas sim para um choro angustiado.

Virou-se de costas para Pain e já ia caminhando para a saída, quando sentiu um leve roçar de dedos pelos seus cabelos. Parou no mesmo instante e olhou para a porta.

O mesmo não sabia por que tinha impedido Konan de ir embora, só sabia que não a deixaria ir tendo a magoado igual sempre fazia. Por quê? Essa pergunta rodava em sua cabeça da forma mais variada o possível. Por quê? Repetia para si mesmo.

Tocou-lhe os cabelos e entrelaçou os dedos fazendo com que a garota não fugisse dele. Segurou os fios sedosos e cheirou-lhes fazendo o corpo de Konan enrijecer

- Pode se afastar de mim? – Perguntou com a voz baixa, quase num sussurro.

- Não. Não quero que vá. – Mais uma vez pensou em sua cabeça, por quê? – Isso é uma ordem.

- Por quê? – A voz dela saiu entrecortada pelo choro que subia cada vez mais forte de seu peito.

Não respondeu a pergunta de Konan, o mesmo não sabia a resposta. Mas não conseguiu se conter de chegar mais perto da garota, e lhe depositar um beijo na curva do pescoço, bem perto do ombro. A pele dela era macia como seda, e lisa como a plenitude do oceano. A morena estremeceu e suspirou fechando os olhos esperando sentir mais um pouco do afeto de Pain.

O líder virou a garota de frente para si mesmo, e ficou encarando os orbes chorosos de Konan, que lhe imploravam de forma silenciosa por mais um beijo.

Aproximou seus lábios da boca pequena e fina de Konan. Seu hálito quente soprava na garota a fazendo se embriagar. Conseguia ouvir o coração dela batendo descompassado por seu peito. E sua respiração alterada fazia seu peito ir e vir, hora realçando a curva dos seios, hora deixando-os um pouco mais a mostra.

Ela era, no todo, pequena e delicada. Pain não merecia nada daquilo. E ao pensar na palavra PURA para descrevê-la, isso fez com que seu instinto de beijá-la fosse substituído pelo de recuar. Acabou tombando a cabeça no ombro direito da garota. Ficou inspirando seu doce perfume de rosas. E passou os braços pela cintura da garota, fazendo-a se aproximar.

Não havia entendido o porquê de Pain não tê-la beijado, talvez ele não quisesse, talvez tivesse algo errado. Mas ela não pôde deixar de passar um de seus braços nas costas de Pain, e o outro não pôde deixar de segurar a nuca do jovem, para que ele ficasse mais perto de si.

Ela sentia as faces coradas devido à situação em que se encontravam, Pain estava seminu e ela estava somente de top, e short, deixando a barriga lisa à mostra.

Naquele momento, esqueceu como chorar, esqueceu como sorrir, como respirar, e principalmente como temer. Estava em silêncio aproveitando o doce carinho que Pain estava lhe cedendo somente por um dia.

- Pain, eu... Eu, eu acho que... Te amo. – Tinha acabado de dizer para Pain o que tanto a sufocara durante meses a fio, o que lhe fazia tremer e querer acordar todas as manhãs. Mas tinha dito, finalmente.

No momento em que escutou as palavras de Konan, abriu os olhos e encarou onde estava. Tinha se esquecido do mundo, de tudo. Tinha ficado centrado num mundo onde só existiam ele e Konan. Despertou e tirou a cabeça bruscamente do ombro da garota, onde esteve repousando por quase meia hora.

- Nunca mais repita uma besteira dessas. – Alertou com os olhos em chamas para a garota que agora o olhava assustada.

Aquilo o pegara de surpresa, Konan, amando, o amando? Era loucura. Ela não merecia nada de ruim que ele era. Ela merecia coisas melhores, pessoas melhores. Nunca esteve em seus planos fazê-la se apaixonar, ele poderia se apaixonar, por que saberia conter esse sentimento ao ponto de deixá-la com o melhor, que não era ele. Mas Konan não saberia escolher, ou melhor, não iria QUERER escolher.

- Desculpe. – A jovem abaixou a cabeça e deu as costas saindo do quarto rapidamente, foi até seu quarto, e pegou a primeira blusa que achou.

Começou a andar rápido dentro da casa querendo achar a saída, depois começou a correr, e passou zunindo pelo hall de entrada batendo a porta com força ao sair.

Só queria sair dali, correr para o mais longe onde suas pernas pudessem chegar, correr o máximo que elas pudessem alcançar. Queria esquecer que Pain existia, que ele havia despertado nela o amor de verdade, e principalmente que ele a havia feito sofrer.

* * *

O líder continuou parado na porta de seu quarto sem força nenhuma para ir atrás da garota. Ainda estava entorpecido pelo que Konan havia dito. Ela o amava? Ele nunca tinha despertado o amor de uma mulher, somente o desejo. Ela o amava? Aquilo era demais. Ele era um assassino, e assassinos nunca alcançavam o paraíso. Ainda que seu paraíso estivesse bem perto de si.

Já era tarde, e eles tinham que ir logo realizar sua tarefa. Mas Pain não conseguia se concentrar em nada, por mais importante que fosse a tarefa. Seus pensamentos estavam em Konan, que agora ele não fazia idéia de onde ela pudesse estar. Ele teria mesmo a magoado tanto assim? Tanto assim ao ponto dela sumir e nunca mais voltar?

Dentro de si, duas facetas da verdade lutavam uma contra a outra dizendo a Pain o que era certo. Por um lado, se Konan sumisse, ele nunca mais teria que se preocupar em ter que protegê-la de todos os perigos, inclusive dele mesmo. Ela poderia ser livre e ter uma vida melhor. Mas por outro, Tókio era perigosa, e Konan poderia achar pessoas piores que ele por aí. E ainda, se Konan sumisse de sua vida para sempre, ele nunca mais veria aquele rosto quase emoldurado por porcelana sorrir, implorar por afeto. Essa idéia, o fazia tremer por dentro. Não ter mais Konan perto de si? Aquilo não conseguiria suportar.

- Pain, temos que ir. Konan vai voltar, ela sabe se cuidar! – Tentava argumentar Itachi, que aquela altura já tinha cansado de ver Pain impaciente por causa da garota.

- Eu sei, não me aborreça, ou eu explodo sua cabeça! – Disse frio para Itachi, que não alterou a expressão por nenhum segundo.

* * *

Já estava rodando a cidade a mais de quatro horas, e ainda não sabia direito onde estava. Quando a cidade tinha crescido tanto? Não conseguia se lembrar, afinal, já não saía da casa dos Akatsukis a dois longos anos. Em que rua estava mesmo? Já havia desistido de buscar por placas.

Desistiu e resolveu sentar ao lado de um beco sujo, e a essa altura já não sabia se estava longe ou perto de casa. Acabou adormecendo quando o sol já estava se pondo no horizonte. Essa era a hora mais perigosa para uma moça dormir sozinha pelos arredores do subúrbio de Tókio.

Desistira de esperar por Konan, e deu a ordem para todos se dirigirem ao local de encontro esperado. Eram somente vultos pretos no calar da noite, esperando para dar o bote em suas indefesas presas.

O local de encontro era um pouco longe da sede. Escolheram o beco mais imundo e menos movimentado do subúrbio. Um local onde só andavam bandidos e assassinos da pior espécie.

- Está quinze minutos atrasado Pain. – Sussurrou o vulto preto encostado em uma das extremidades do beco.

- Não tenho horários. – Sussurrou imponente.

- De qualquer forma, vamos logo ao assunto. – Após essas palavras, saíram do beco, quatro homens bem vestidos de terno e gravata.

- Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara. – O líder não exigiu de si mesmo cordialidade nenhuma, somente cumprimentou os quatro como se fossem qualquer outra pessoa.

Os quatro, eram os advogados mais cobiçados e mais pilantras de todo o Japão. Eram conhecidos por ganhos de causas impossíveis, e seus métodos de defesa e suborno nunca falhavam.

- Fale de uma vez Gaara, vai pagar o que deve? – O timbre da voz era de pura irritação. Já não agüentava mais ficar ali, queria voltar logo para casa e ver que Konan estava lá segura e quente em sua cama.

- Hun. – O ruivo sorriu de lado, e socou as mãos nos bolsos do terno risca de giz Armani. – Posso pensar no seu caso.

- O combinado era, a chacina, o dinheiro. Concordamos em efetuar o trabalho primeiro, e depois receber, e se você não estiver disposto a pagar, eu mesmo vou te torturar e o inferno vai te parecer o paraíso. – Os olhos do líder assumiram um ardor sanguinário. E Gaara por mais que não mudasse a expressão, sabia que em seu interior estava temendo um pouco o Jovem.

- Calma, calma. – Levantou as mãos para o ar em um sinal de paz, e logo depois sorriu tirando do cinto da calça rapidamente uma pistola. – Vamos ver que vai ser torturado aqui.

Logo, todos estavam em posição de ataque e defesa, prontos para qualquer ordem de seus líderes. Pain ergueu o braço para o céu e disparou um tiro contra o vazio, fazendo os pássaros que estavam antes em uma árvore próxima voarem em desespero para longe dali.

- Olha com quem está se metendo Gaara.

- Já te conheço a tempos seu miserável.

-Um barulho de tiros nas proximidades a fez acordar assustada e se ajoelhar rapidamente cobrindo a cabeça com ás mãos. Havia sido estupidez ficar em um beco onde nem mesmo sabia sua exata localização, e fora ainda mais estupidez dormir.

Começou a andar pelas ruas já escuras, procurando se localizar. Cruzou algumas ruas e parou em frente a um beco onde duas gangues pareciam estar prestes a se enfrentar. A iluminação era fraca, por isso não podia ver a extensão dos rostos naquela iluminação horrível.

Um dos homens se mexeu dando um passo a frente entrando na fraca luz, e Konan pode visualizar a imagem de Pain segurando uma pistola. Engoliu em seco e se manteve por trás da parede do outro lado da rua observando tudo cautelosamente.

O clima fervia cada vez mais entre Gaara e Pain, os dois haviam travado um combate de olhares e mentes. Estavam prestes a deixar chover balas por todo o local.

- Última chance Gaara. Se você pagar, eu posso esquecer e te deixar ir poupando sua vida de merda.

Gaara riu debochado quanto as palavras do líder, e disparou um tiro que quase pegou de raspão no Akatsuki. Pain se manteve imóvel. Não tinha medo nenhum da morte. E sabia melhor que todos ali que ainda não podia morrer, não antes de provar do sabor de Konan.

Logo, vários tiros eclodiram no local, Pain e Gaara se escondiam pelas ruelas e becos, e seus subordinados atiravam entre si. Os dois líderes iam se afastando cada vez mais de seus grupos para travarem uma batalha a sós. Konan seguia os dois ainda sem ser percebida. Não podia deixar nada de mal acontecer a Pain.

- Me pegue Pain! – Desafiava Gaara.

O líder desferia tiros que pegavam de raspão no homem, mas Gaara tinha uma incrível agilidade, o que lhe permitia se manter vivo. Por enquanto.

Por um breve descuido, ao pensar ter visto um pequeno vulto se movendo entre as ruas acompanhando a luta dos dois, Pain acabou levando um chute na mão o que lhe rendeu o afastamento da arma e alguns dedos quebrados.

- Merda! – Gritou.

Atingiu o chão com força ao ser acertado por Gaara, e logo sentiu o pé lhe forçar o abdome. Um tiro foi desferido contra seu lado direito do peito, e sentiu uma grave pressão ser feita em seu corpo, logo, o líquido carmim jorrava sem ser impedido pelo corpo do rapaz.

Uma luz negra começou a se formar em sua mente, e no meio de toda a fumaça, um vulto leve e feminino andava em sua direção, era sua salvadora, Konan.

- Pain! – As palavras saíram mais altas do que ela pretendia, e naquele momento não se importou se morreria ou não, só pensava em ver se Pain estava bem, não queria mal algum a ele, afinal, talvez ela realmente o amasse.

Gaara viu com os olhos em brasa os outros integrantes da Akatsuki chegarem para socorrer o líder, e não era de sua personalidade fugir, mas como seus seguidores estavam em menor quantidade, essa foi a saída mais fácil para fugir e planejar um contra – ataque.

Depois de seu anjo chegar perto de seu corpo estarrecido no chão, a visão de Pain foi inundada pela paz, e seus olhos se fecharam pesados.

* * *

Sentia a cabeça pesar e doer, a claridade do local não ajudava muito, cada parte de seu corpo parecia não ter ligação com suas vontades, ele não queria se mexer!

Uma mão pequena e macia lhe tocava o rosto retirando algo molhado e quente para novamente colocá-lo. Tentou se mexer e levantar, mas a dor em seu peito era extremamente forte.

- Pain? – Um doce sussurro foi proferido pela garota que se assustou com a tentativa fraca de movimento do líder. – Quer se sentar?

- Ugh... – Disse ao sentir uma pontada de dor, mas com a ajuda de Konan sentou-se e olhou em volta, estava no quarto dela?

- Melhor assim? - Ela sorriu ao observar o rosto de Pain passear pelo quarto claro.

- Não com você aqui.

Será que nem em momentos como aqueles ele conseguia ser gentil? Será que ele nunca se renderia a feminilidade de Konan? Será que ela não era boa o suficiente para ele?

- Tudo bem, quer que eu saia? – Já estava pronta para se retirar quando ouviu um ruído na porta e se virou para olhar.

- Pain, está melhor? – Madara adentrou o quarto sem pedir nenhuma licença.

Não entendia por que não queria mais nada ali, por que não conseguia aceitar que Pain não a amava do mesmo jeito que ela se entregava completamente a ele. Até quando não queria se entregar, ele dava um jeito de fazê-la mudar de opinião, voltando totalmente a ser uma adolescente apaixonada.

Agora que ele tinha saído de seu quarto, ela se tranqüilizara um pouco, já que estava no lugar onde ele queria estar. Sentou-se em sua cama macia e olhou em volta, o cheiro másculo de Pain ainda estava ali. Do lado de fora da janela, os pássaros cantavam afoitos, pois era um dia bonito afinal.

Acabou deitando-se e cochilando, e nos seus sonhos, Pain era o desejo dela, somente dela.

* * *

Não comia mais, faziam mais de três dias que não tocava algo comestível. Tinha decidido que não queria mais estar ali de verdade, e não conseguiria sair se sua solução não fosse a morte. Mas o plano saíra completamente errado. Agora ela não só estava fraca, como estava ardendo em febre, e tendo toda a atenção de todos os rapazes dali.

Não tinha mais força para se levantar, ou sequer para mexer os lábios carmim. Estava deitada em sua cama, sendo observada por quase todos os Akatsukis – Itachi, Zetsu, Madara, Deidara, Hidan e Kakuzu. – Pain encontrava-se do outro lado do quarto sem o manto, apenas como a calça, e com um enorme curativo no peito. Assistia aos últimos raios de sol daquele dia, e parecia deleitado com seus pensamentos.

- Pain – sama, ela está ardendo em febre, o que devemos fazer? – Perguntou Madara colocando a mão calejada sob a testa da moça.

- Eu digo o que devemos fazer! – Gritou Deidara eufórico. – Vamos explodi-la com minha nova bomba! Eu preciso testá-la! – Ele olhava a miniatura em suas mãos e sorria fervoroso pensando em Konan sendo explodida em mil pedaços.

- Está querendo matar uma menina de quinze anos? – Perguntou Itachi dando um soco em Deidara.

- Ainda se fossemos ganhar algum dinheiro com isso. – Dizia Kakuzu contando o dinheiro do último serviço.

- Acho que devíamos matá-la. Podíamos jogar o corpo em qualquer lugar depois. Já deu o tempo dela de estar conosco. – Zetsu não sorria, tão pouco tinha algum sentimento em sua face, estava impassível.

- Mas não sabemos o que ela tem, pode ser apenas uma febre, ou algo mais sério. Konan pode melhorar. – Disse Hidan.

Querendo ou não a maioria dos Akatsukis gostava de Konan, ou fingia não gostar como Deidara, a garota tinha algo de especial, uma certa bondade interior, e ainda tinham os que não gostavam mesmo, como Zetsu. No caso de Pain, em algumas horas ele parecia nem ligar para a existência da menina, e em outras, ele se preocupava até demais, mas não para os outros, apenas para ele mesmo. As vezes, até questionava a si próprio o por que de ter deixado Konan ficar com eles.

O ruivo suspirou pensando no que ela poderia ter agora, sendo que a três dias estava completamente normal, será que ela teria sido ferida contra gaara? Se isso tivesse ocorrido, caçaria aquele infeliz até o inferno. Mas mudando sua visão, começou a se lembrar dos três dias anteriores, e percebeu que não havia visto Konan ingerir qualquer tipo de alimento nos últimos dias.

Não que se preocupasse, obviamente, mas resolveria o problema, já sabia o que a garota tinha. Só não entendia por que ela teria deixado de comer, talvez estivesse se achando gorda, e que precisava de um regime, coisa que Pain achava um absurdo, pois se havia uma mulher que ele conhecera que tinha o corpo mais belo que uma escultura, esse alguém era Konan.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de leite e uma banana. No quarto, Konan delirava em meio a luzes e sons que ouvia em seus sonhos. Mas em seus pensamentos, queria acordar e se levantar, ou pelo menos poder dizer alguma coisa.

O rapaz voltou ao quarto, e abriu caminho entre os outros até a cama.

- Madara. – Antes de ele completar, Madara fez uma interrupção.

- Tobi!

- Que seja. – Pain deu de ombros - Apoie Konan sentada. E Hidan, pegue toalhas úmidas.

Ninguém levantou a voz para questionar nenhuma palavra, e foram logo realizar os pedidos do líder.

- Konan, abra a boca agora. – Seu tom de voz era calmo e imperativo.

A adolescente foi liberada de seu "Transe" pela voz que mais gostava de ouvir no mundo, a voz que tinha uma suave melodia, a voz de Pain.

- Uhn... – Resmungou e se forçou a abrir os olhos.

- Tome isso, agora. – O pouco de paciência que ele tinha já estava acabando, tinha negócios a tratar, e pessoas para matar. Não podia perder tempo com uma garota frescurenta.

Konan obedeceu e tomou o líquido branco do copo que Pain segurava perto de sua boca. O leite desceu gostoso por sua garganta, e por algum instantes, começou a se sentir melhor. Logo que notou apouca melhora de Konan, Pain saiu do quarto dizendo para colocarem as toalhas úmidas na testa dela, e que a fizessem comer alguma coisa.

Foi para fora da casa a fim de realizar seu hobby favorito, fumar. Acendeu um cigarro e colocou na boca tragando fundo e soltando a fumaça pelo nariz. Sentou-se na calçada e observou a majestosa lua cheia no céu. Noites como aquela, o faziam lembrar de dez anos atrás, quando seu melhor amigo e foi assassinado brutalmente diante de seus olhos.

Sentira ódio de si mesmo por não ter sido forte o suficiente para o proteger daquele homem com olhos de cobra. Deu mais uma tragada e fechou os olhos se perdendo em sua mente perturbada.

Quando se deu conta, eram quase duas da madrugada. Levantou-se da calçada sacudindo a poeira para ela sair de suas roupas. Voltou-se para a entrada da casa e foi silencioso até o quarto de Konan, aproveitando que os outros estavam dormindo.

Foi até o leito de Konan e ficou observando a garota dormir como um anjo. E será que ela não era isso mesmo? Ela não guardava mágoas contra eles por terem assassinado sua família, ao contrário, a moça tinha meio que os adotado como irmãos mais velhos. Mas para Pain, Konan tinha um sentimento especial, sentia amor pelo frio líder da organização!

Pain tinha que admitir, por mais que tentasse ocultar, ele gostava mesmo de Konan. E em algumas horas, se sentia culpado por ter matado seus pais, Mas por outro lado agradecia por ter feito isso, caso contrário, nunca teria conhecido Konan.

No fundo, a agonia tomava conta de si, pois sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela iria querer continuar com a pesquisa de seus pais, e se isso acontecesse, seria obrigado a tirar a vida de sua protegida. Ele estava convicto de que teria que sujar suas mãos com o sangue puro de Konan, e a culpa por matar alguém extremamente importante pra ele, ele preferia dispensar.

Por esses motivos, sempre afastava Konan, ou era grosso com ela, ou era um covarde que não conseguia descobrir os próprios sentimentos, se ele dissesse a ela o que não fazer, as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis, e ele não precisaria acabar sem ela. Mas Kona tinha o gênio difícil, e não era fácil convencê-la, nunca.

Ele somente estava tentando se proteger da dor que viria depois. Só que ela... Ela confiava tanto nele!

- Pain-sama... – Com o doce sussurro da garota, Pain chegou a pensar que ela tivesse despertado, mas logo ela se virou para a esquerda e continuou a sonhar que estava nos braços de Pain.

Por que para ela, não importava se Pain a ignorasse ou a visse como uma irmã menor. Gostava de Pain mais do que da própria vida. E não conseguia entender o motivo desse amor tão grande crescendo cada dia mais nela. Ele nunca havia dado nenhum motivo para que ela se apaixonasse, ao contrário, ele somente já a havia dado mais de mil motivos para ser odiado, no entendo, esse sentimento de ódio, ela não conseguiria JAMAIS cultivar por Pain.

Acabou acordando no meio do sonho com muita fome, e quando abriu os orbes azuis preguiçosamente, encarou Pain ali parado diante de sua cama.

- Pain-sama. – Ela se sentou e tentou ajeitar os cabelos que meio bagunçados daquele jeito já estavam lindos. – Eu queria agradecer por você ter me curado. Já me sinto bem melhor. – Ela estava meio exasperada, e um pouco acanhada. Mas o brilho de seus olhos que estava fraco a alguns dias,agora estavam com força total, igualmente a uma pedra preciosa, lápis-lazuli.

- Não tem que agradecer, não fiz por você, fiz por mim. – Só que Konan entendeu errado o sentido das palavras de Pain, e quando novamente ia agradecer, foi interrompida. – Fiz pelos outros, por que se deixássemos você morrer, a polícia teria te encontrado e feito interrogatórios, não fiz isso por gostar de você ou me preocupar, pra mim você nunca existiu e continua não existindo.

Konan não entenderia nunca mesmo o por que das duras palavras de Pain. Por que em algum momentos, os dois pareciam tão íntimos, e em outros, ele a tratava como uma estranha? Como um estorvo? Só queria fugir pra bem longe, para um lugar onde a dor e sangue não existissem, e onde principalmente Pain não existisse.

Sua face vermelha de dor derramava lágrimas que insistiam em ser contidas, mas elas eram mais fortes e desciam rapidamente até o cobertor.

- Desculpe por sempre te aborrecer Pain-sama... – Disse baixo entre soluços e fungadas.

Pain não mudou a expressão imponente por um segundo. Ele apenas observava Konan se dilacerar, só que não queria vê-la chorando, ainda mais por ele que não valia nem um pouco a pena. Sabia que a culpa era dele, e machucava fazer alguém chorar. Alguém não, isso era muito vago, machucava fazer Konan chorar.

Saiu do quarto rapidamente e andou até o banheiro de seu próprio quarto. Despiu-se e ficou analisando- se no espelho. Cada um de seus piercings... Cada um era por uma pessoa importante para o mundo que tinha assassinado. Mais de vinte no total. Eram pessoas que fariam alguma diferença significativa para a história da vida, e ele havia feito com que não mudassem nada, mas essas mais de vinte pessoas, não se comparavam nem um pouco com as mais de centenas que ele tinha matado.

Suas mãos tinham o dom de matar, e seu coração não tinha piedade, era um psicopata perfeito. Até o dia em que conhecera Konan. Toda a sua pureza, toda sua inocência fora roubada por dinheiro e ganância de outros. Era injusto com ela ter que viver no meio daquela merda toda.

No quarto, Konan cobriu a cabeça inteira e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro respirando com dificuldade pelo choro que ainda era forte. Não entrava em sua cabeça que Pain tivesse dito aquelas atrocidades a ela. Justo a ela, que realmente o amava.

* * *

**GENTE, ME DESCULPA A DEMORA DE VERDADE, MAS POXA, QUASE NINGUEM ME MANDA REVIEWS, ISSO ME DEIXA MUITO TRISTE, POR QUE EU ME ESFORÇA PRA CARAMBA PRA FAZER A FIC, E NAO QUASE NÃO TENHO AGRADECIMENTOS, DIVULGUEM POR FAVOR *-***

quanto ao Pain e a Konan, as coisas estão esquentando, e muita coisa ainda vai rolar entre eles, acreditem, e por favor não queiram me matar por ele ser um grosso com ela, ele tem os motivos maiores dele pra ser assim.

Eu vou ver se no próximo capítulo não escrevo uma coisa mais fofa entre eles, pra voces ficarem mais interessados e colocarem fé em mim que eles ainda tem muuuuuuito amor pra dar um ao outro, haha.

beijos, até a próxima.


	4. Capítulo IV O céu e as estrelas

**Antes do amanhecer**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo IV** – O céu e as estrelas

"_Sabia que não podia desejá-la, no entanto, ela era o fruto proibido que eu tanto queria provar" Pain_

Um clima tenso e obscuro se instalava por todos os cantos da casa sem o sorriso de Konan para incendiar com sua alegria radiante o ambiente. A mesma já não tinha vontade alguma de sorrir, ainda mais de olhar para Pain.

Quando se cruzavam pelos corredores, fazia o máximo de força possível para se espremer a parede para não chegar nem perto do mesmo. Estava com nojo dele.

Seria sempre assim? Ela se humilhando, o amando, e ele a recusando, dizendo inúmeras palavras ofensivas a ela? Não queria mais isso, não queria mais sofrer. Por mais que no fundo ainda achasse que Pain fazia isso para se auto-proteger, preferia ficar com raiva, a perdoá-lo. E ele mesmo não parecia querer perdão algum.

Inúmeras vezes Madara tentou convencê-la de pelo menos tentar mais uma vez, e perdoar, e também tentou fazer com que Pain se desculpasse, mas era totalmente inútil como todos na casa diziam.

"– _Já disse que não vou pedir desculpas, eu falei a verdade. É melhor ela saber disso de uma vez._

_- Pain, você não vê? Ela gosta de você como ninguém nunca gostou!_

_Claro que saber disso mexia constantemente com ele, mas preferia guardar suas vontades bem trancadas em seu peito para não sofrer conseqüências depois."_

Por enquanto aquele clima de tensão continuaria, até que um dos dois se rendesse ao seu orgulho.

* * *

Encarava a própria imagem no espelho. Estava naquele banheiro de granito, com a porta trancada e as janelas fechadas, era ele, somente ele. O corpo que já havia usado para conquistas carnais, e para matança, agora era somente um corpo vazio. Não entendia por que se sentia tão pequeno diante da falta de dialogo com a garota, sendo que na maioria das vezes, o mesmo cortava a conversa com ela.

O celular tocou despertando-o de seu pequeno transe. Era Kakashi.

- O que quer? – Perguntou sem muita paciência.

- Não devia falar assim jovem, não mesmo. – A voz era cheia de ironia.

- Fale.

- É o seguinte Pain, eu não tomo muitas atitudes de última hora, sem pensar, mas em todo caso... Amanhã de noite, teremos um jantar aqui, quero que você venha.

- A troco de que?

- Orochimaru. – O ruivo parou e fechou os olhos com força lembrando-se dos olhos de cobra. – Parece que um de nossos investigadores, achou pistas contra ele, ao que parece, ele esta na Colômbia.

- Estarei presente. – Ia desligar o telefone quando a voz de Kakashi pediu para que não o fizesse.

- Mais uma coisa.

- ...

- Quero que Konan te acompanhe, ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecer SUA linda jovem. – Kakashi deu risada da própria palavra sua.

- Que seja. – Falou e suspirou cansado mostrando decepção.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ótimo, fique com sua "mulher" preciso ir.

Assim que o telefone ficou mudo, jogou-o em algum canto qualquer do banheiro e apertou as têmporas, apoiando uma das mãos no espelho e abaixando a cabeça. Como Konan iria com ele até o jantar? Ela se recusaria para sempre, e não que ele quisesse levá-la, afinal, por mais que quase já admitisse que precisava dela, preferia negar. Para ele era a maneira mais fácil.

Teria que pedir ajuda para Madara, ainda que não quisesse. Talvez ele fosse o único capaz de convencer Konan a acompanhá-lo.

Saiu do banheiro sem muita vontade, e foi até o quarto de Madara. Abriu a porta sem pedir licença e o encontrou se agarrando com uma prostituta na cama.

- Você! – Apontou para ela. – Saia.

A mesma olhou para o moreno embaixo de si sem entender, e disse com desgosto:

- Nunca mais volto nessa espelunca. E você – Olhou para Madara. – Me deve dinheiro, e muito!

Na saída do quarto quase trombou com Konan que vinha com o cesto de roupa suja nas mãos andando pelo corredo.

- Olha pra onde anda sua pirralha! – Disse a loira quase cuspindo.

Konan olhou sem entender para ela, analisou a mulher semi-nua e olhou para Pain com cara de nojo.

- Devia parar de trazer suas prostitutas aqui seu idiota! – Acusou quando saia pisando duro enquanto Pain olhou furioso para Madara.

- Viu o que você fez idiota? – Apertou as têmporas, e sentou-se na cama.

- O que quer Pain? – Perguntou sem dar atenção ao insulto.

- Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Para? É estranho você pedir ajuda, normalmente quer fazer tudo sozinho!

- Eu tenho um jantar amanhã à noite na casa de Kakashi...

- E?

- Ele quer que eu leve Konan de acompanhante, por que ele ainda não a conheceu.

O moreno soltou uma risada alta o bastante para ecoar por toda a casa.

- E acha mesmo que ela vai com você, depois do que você disse pra ela?

- Por isso preciso de você, você pode convencê-la seu bastardo de merda.

- Primeiro controle seu vocabulário senão eu não ajudo em nada. – Disse apontando o dedo para o líder.

- Que seja. – Pain deu de ombros.

- Vou falar com ela Pain, isso parece ser importante para você, do que se trata o jantar?

- Orochimaru.

Madara balançou a cabeça e colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Pain.

- Farei o que puder.

O moreno saiu do quarto cantarolando o nome de Konan com uma voz infantil o bastante para deixar o líder mais irritado do que agradecido.

- Konan! – Chamou a garota assim que chegou a lavanderia.

A mesma se virou para ele e parou de colocar as roupas na máquina.

- O que quer?

- Preciso de um pequeno favor. – A garota encostou-se na máquina e secou as mãos na barra do curtíssimo short.

- Você ainda não conhece Kakashi, ele é o nosso "chefe" e amanhã ele dará um jantar na casa dele, você está convocada.

- E? – Konan ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e olhou com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Seu acompanhante será Pain.

- Esqueça! – Gritou e voltou a colocar as roupas na máquina. – Não quero falar com ele nunca mais, não vou com ele a droga nenhuma de jantar. Prefiro que dêem meus restos aos cães!

- Pare de drama menina. Só uma noite, no máximo uma ou duas horas. Só para agradar Kakashi. Você sabia que se ele quisesse poderia mandar eu, ou até mesmo Pain te matar?

A jovem engoliu em seco, e passaram por sua cabeça imagens dela sendo morta por Madara, ou pior ainda por Pain. Arrepiou-se e fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Se é assim, eu vou.

- ÓTIMO! – O irmão saiu da lavanderia correndo indo dar a notícia a Pain.

- Ótimo... - Repetiu Konan desanimada.

Sabia que acabaria brigando com Pain mais uma vez, e que novamente ficariam sem conversar.

* * *

Após se arrumar a tarde toda para o jantar, Konan estava finalmente só acabando a maquigem, e terminando de colocar os brincos de brilhante quando ouviu um ruído na porta e imaginou ser Pain.

- Está na hora de ir Konan. – Disse o mesmo abrindo a porta do quarto da moça.

- Estou terminando. Pode entrar se quiser.

Pain entrou no quarto, e sentou-se na cama observando à morena. E Konan estava realmente deslumbrante. Quando se levantou o jovem pode observá-la melhor. Estava com um vestido azul marinho colado no corpo revelando as formas juvenis e bonitas emolduradas pelo tecido. Os olhos marcados por uma maquiagem preta envolta nas pálpebras revelando os lindos olhos azuis e o sapato de salto com pedras brilhantes a deixavam ainda mais parecida com uma mulher adulta. Tão diferente de quando chegara aquela casa! (link do vestido: ./_)

- A propósito, obrigada pelo vestido Pain. – Ela havia ficado ainda mais bonita do que ele pudesse ter imaginado.

A garota olhou para o jovem, e percebeu como ele estava elegante. O terno preto risca de giz, estava o deixando tão bonito ao ponto de não conseguir desviar o olhar dele. E uma enorme vontade abraçá-lo surgiu quando se encararam bem fundo.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou indo rumo à porta.

- Só quero que saiba de uma coisa, depois de hoje à noite, as coisas voltam a ser como antes Pain. Eu ainda não quero conversar com você.

- O mesmo.

- Vamos então.

Pain estendeu o braço para que Konan se enlaçasse nele. E chegando ao fim da escada, todos os outros integrantes da Akatsuki desviaram a sua atenção do que estavam fazendo para observar Konan.

- Se eu fosse vocês, pararia de babar, por que senão Pain vai matar vocês tortuosamente. – Disse Madara.

- Não tem como parar de olhá-la, está tão diferente de quando era uma criança há uns dois anos! Está praticamente como a minha arte, um estouro! BUM BUM BUM! – Deidara fez os gestos de explosões.

- Obrigada. Mas eu não me pareço com sua arte.

- Chega! – Pain já estava incomodado por todos aqueles safados sedentos por sexo olhando-a como se Konan fosse uma mercadoria, ou uma puta de luxo. Não deixaria nenhum deles chegar perto.

- Calma Pain, ninguém tiraria Konan de você não é mesmo? – Perguntou Itachi aos companheiros.

- Vamos de uma vez!

O líder praticamente empurrou Konan para dentro o Bugatti veyron preto. A mesma nunca havia entrado naquele carro, e jamais imaginou que fosse entrar. Era espaçoso e todo seu interior era de couro. O cheiro de Pain estava espalhado por todo o carro. Fazendo com que Konan entrasse em um torpor.

O caminho foi silencioso até a mansão Hatake, hora ou outra um dos dois faziam um comentário que não rendia uma conversa. Apenas algumas palavras breves.

Quem atendeu a porta foi Rin, a esposa de Kakashi, e logo depois o mesmo apareceu na porta cumprimentando formalmente Pain, e dando um beijo na mão direita de Konan. A educação polida dele impressionou a garota. Como Pain que trabalhava para alguém tão educado poderia ser tão rude?

Sentaram-se todos os doze casais na enorme mesa de granito preto, e uma série de diálogos sobre pessoas que Konan desconhecia se iniciaram, deixando a mesma perdida, perguntando hora ou outra algo para Pain que lhe dava uma resposta mal educada.

- Mudando de assunto então, isso está me deixando muito tenso! – Disse Kakashi passando o braço pelos ombros de Rin que estava sentada ao seu lado. – Pain, há quanto tempo você e Konan estão juntos? – Perguntou fazendo questão de envergonhar Pain de um modo divertido queria vê-lo confessar que gostava de Konan.

A garota arregalou os olhos, e olhou para a expressão vazia de Pain. Queria saber a resposta, por que para ela, nunca haviam estado juntos.

- Não estamos juntos. – Respondeu apenas, tomando mais um longo gole do vinho.

- Oh, me desculpe, mas sinceramente, parece muito, o jeito como vocês se olham.

Konan olhou para baixo e colocou as mãos no colo apertando o tecido nas pernas, estava muito corada.

- É, mas não estamos juntos, volto a repetir.

- E você Konan, com quantos anos está?

- Qui-quinze. – Gaguejou um pouco, e olhou para Rin sorrindo.

- Ela é sua melhor escolha Pain, apenas quatro anos mais nova!

- Vamos parar com isso amor, Pain parece não estar gostando muito do assunto. – Advertiu Rin segurando o braço do marido.

- Tudo bem então, vamos dançar! – Balbuciou puxando Rin pela mão conduzindo todos os outros.

Todos se dirigiram para o grande salão da mansão Hatake, e uma doce melodia começou a tocar. (Lullaby - Brad White and Pierre Grill (Romantic Piano Piece))

- Pain, não sei dançar! – Konan estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Apenas acompanhe então.

O jovem segurou a fina cintura dela, e com a outra mão segurou a dela. Ele parecia saber exatamente o que fazer, e guiava Konan como se apenas existissem os dois naquele enorme salão. Por um lado Konan queria sair correndo dali, mas por outro, aquela dança estava sendo tão prazerosa.

Ainda estava brava era claro. Somente não sabia como lidar com isso quando tinha Pain tão perto, segurando-a nos braços e puxando-a para mais perto, cada vez mais...

Suspirou fundo quando seus seios quase se comprimiram contra o abdome talhado do rapaz, e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos. Eram tão profundos, e ao mesmo tempo tão claros e rasos. E por um instante, quase se esqueceu do por que de estar com raiva do mesmo.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração quente dele soprando bem perto de seu rosto. Convidando-a para chegar mais perto. Como se sussurrasse seu nome. "konan..." E com aquele pequeno momento quase se deixou levar, e tocar os lábios dele.

- Não faça nada, por favor... Creio que não resistiria, e ainda possuo alguma raiva de você dentro de mim, ainda que bem no fundo. – Sussurrou da forma mais doce que conseguiu.

- Eu queria, mas jamais faria algo que não quisesse. Não sou como Deidara ou Zetsu. E afinal, você é somente uma menina Konan. Eu gosto de mulheres. – Disse sombrio ao ouvido dela.

Quis matá-lo naquele minuto. Mas sabia que eram apenas provocações. No entanto, ele havia admitido que a desejava, e isso fez com que seu interior se iluminasse. Mas mesmo assim resolveu revidar.

- Eu também prefiro homens, mas faz tempo que não cruzo com nenhum, então eu tenho que aproveitar com o que me resta não é mesmo? – Estampou um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios carmim, e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em desafio.

O jovem preferiu não dizer nada diante das palavras duras dela. Apenas deu continuidade a dança, fazendo-a girar em sua mão. E quando ela deu a volta completa e o encarou novamente, Pain não abaixou a mão que segurava a dela. Apenas deixou-a no alto, e ficou observando a expressão de confusão de Konan.

- Eu sei que me deseja Konan, mas tente entender. Você não serve para mim. Eu não me importaria de viver sem você.

Ás lágrimas subiram, e o choro ameaçou sair. Mas não soluçaria naquela hora. Deixou que apenas algumas pequenas e finas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos demonstrando o tamanho do poder que as palavras de Pain tinham sobre ela.

Agora era certeza, sempre seria daquela maneira. Não entendia o que havia feito de tão ruim para que Pain a tratasse daquele modo que a fazia tanto mal. Que a deixava tão mal.

Teria chorado mais se naquele momento um alto estrondo em uma das janelas não tivesse ocorrido. Logo tinha vidro e sangue espalhado pelo chão. E em menos de um segundo, se viu ser arremessada com força na parede por Pain, que continuou segurando-a. Mas dessa vez não falou paciente nem calmo. Gritou com ela.

- Saia daqui, corra para o mais longe que você puder. VAI! –Empurrou-a em direção a porta, e nesse instante já haviam homens dentro da sala atirando contra todos.

- Pain, tome! – Kakashi jogou na direção do rapaz a submetralhadora israelense.

As mulheres corriam desesperadas, enquanto seus maridos retiravam dos paletós as armas, e disparavam contra os invasores. Konan não sabia para onde correr, não queria sair e deixar Pain para trás. E quando se virou no meio do salão para ver onde estava Pain, foi agarrada por trás.

- Me largue! – Tentava gritar, mas seu agressor tampou sua boca, e no meio de toda a agitação subiu as escadas com ela.

Esperneava sem conseguir nada, e cada vez mais era apertada com força. E chegando a última sala do enorme corredor, foi jogada bruscamente contra o frio chão, onde já jaziam alguns corpos.

- Ah – Resmungou ao colidir.

- Calada.

Ergueu a cabeça e encarou o homem que a segurara. Tinha olhos de assassino e dentes finos e pontiagudos que a lembraram de um tubarão. Lembraram-na de Kisame.

- O que quer?

- Já disse para se calar boneca.

Continuou encarando-o até o momento em que ele perdeu a paciência e abaixou-se em frente a ela.

- Se não parar de gritar, serei forçado a fazer coisas com você, que você não gostaria de sofrer. – Deu um sorriso sacana, e segurou o queixo dela com força.

- Você é muito bonita. Surpreende-me que ainda não tenha sido atacada por nenhum daqueles homens com quem convive. – Zabuza olhou para cima parecendo refletir a olhou novamente nos olhos de Konan. – Ah mas espere, existe Pain no meio não é? Esqueci que você é propriedade dele exclusivamente. Imagine o que ele faria comigo se eu tocasse você. – Deu uma risada calorosa fazendo com que Konan se arrepiasse.

Uma das mãos dele escorregou para a barriga dela, se ia subir, quando em um gesto de defesa, Konan cuspiu no rosto do homem.

- Vadia! – Esmurrou o rosto dela, provocando um corte na bochecha. – Venha cá.

Konan se levantou e foi para o outro lado da sala sendo encostada na parede. Aquele seria o fim dela. Deflorada mais uma vez, e morta. Onde estaria Pain para salvá-la? Ele não apareceria de novo para livrá-la daquele inferno?

Tentava escapar das mãos asquerosas de Zabuza com chutes e socos, mas nada parecia fazer efeito, afinal, era fraca se comparada aquele mostro a sua frente.

- Vou rasgar seu vestido, será bem mais fácil!

O agressor se aproximou dela novamente quando sem pensar duas vezes Konan lhe acertou um chute certeiro na parte mais sensível de seu corpo. Zabuza caiu no chão urrando de dor e mandando Konan para todos os lugares possíveis.

- Sua cachorra desgraçada! Quando eu me levantar você vai ver!

A mesma correu para a porta e tentou abri-la, mas a chave havia sido jogada para fora da janela assim que entraram naquele quarto. Era o fim. Virou-se para o homem e encostou-se a parede novamente olhando bem nos olhos frios.

* * *

Os tiros não cessavam e já estava suando com aquele terno. Rasgou as mangas e continuou atirando contra quem ousasse chegar perto. Precisava chegar a Konan antes que qualquer um o fizesse. Principalmente Zabuza e Gaara.

- Está procurando sua mulherzinha Pain? – Perguntou Gaara encostado a escada olhando fixamente para o líder.

- Gaara.

- Saiba que ela está com Zabuza em algum lugar, a essa altura ele deve estar dando um belo trato nela. – Uma risada maldita foi dada pelo ruivo, fazendo todos os pêlos do corpo de Pain se arrepiarem.

- Você fez um belo estrago aqui. – O ruivo olhou em volta do salão e viu muitos corpos inertes no chão com poças de sangue espalhadas a seus redores.

- Onde ela está desgraçado? – A fúria começava a ficar incontrolável, só de pensar na idéia de outro homem tocando sua pele macia e sedosa, o desejo pela morte crescia em seu peito criando uma onda de prazer.

- Ela está bem. Agora o que eu quero saber é onde está Kakashi.

- Provavelmente destruindo os seus subordinados de merda.

- Se eu fosse você não brincaria numa hora dessas, Konan está em minhas mãos Pain. Você quer perder mais alguém importante diante de seus olhos?

A imagem da morte de seus pais e de seu melhor amigo passou por sua mente como um relâmpago cortando o céu, e se instalou na parte mais vazia de seu coração.

- Você não faria.

- Talvez sim, talvez não... Quem sabe? – Sorriu maldoso para o jovem.

O barulho de tiros e os gritos ainda podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora da mansão. Onde estaria o restante da Akatsuki agora? E as palavras de Gaara, seriam verdadeiras?

Gaara desceu os degraus finais da escada e parou diante do rapaz.

- Largue essa arma, agora. – Obediente Pain jogou a arma para o outro canto do salão e encarou Gaara.

Novamente começava aquela luta de olhares. Luta que levaria a muitas mortes, e a um inferno totalmente pior do que o real caso o ódio deles colidisse.

Mas o que Gaara não esperava, era que do lado de fora da casa, Kakashi observava juntamente com Zetsu e Madara. Nem mesmo Pain sabia que eles estavam por lá. Provavelmente Kakashi os havia chamado quando o terror estourou. Os três estavam somente esperando o melhor momento para pegá-lo. E Pain logo os entendeu, apenas com um olhar.

- Não está prestando atenção seu veado brocha? – Perguntou Gaara com rispidez.

E em menos de três segundos, Pain segurou o braço de Gaara que estava com a pistola e torceu-o levando o corpo do mesmo por cima do seu para o chão. E logo já estava Kakashi com a metralhadora Russa apontada para o meio dos olhos do ruivo.

- Cuidamos dele. Queremos obter certas informações que nos serão úteis. Vá atrás de Konan.

* * *

Olhava fixamente para Zabuza. Após tentar resistir às investidas ferozes dele, seu vestido já havia conseguido um rasgo desde a cintura a barra, e seu corpo já continha cortes e hematomas principalmente no rosto e na área dos braços.

E agora ela estava encostada a parede o mais longe possível enquanto Zabuza apontava para seu peito o fuzil.

- Já me cansei de você sua vagabunda. Gaara pediu para que não te matasse, mas a morte é o que você merece. – Cuspiu no rosto dela ao dizer essas palavras.

Onde estaria Pain agora? Quando ela mais precisava dele ele não estava. E ela morreria. Não tinha mais como escapar de Zabuza. Estava sentindo o coração bater acelerando e a respiração estar ofegante. Pela primeira vez na vida estava encarando a morte olhando nos olhos de seu assassino.

- Princesa, se você não fosse tão difícil, poderia ter aproveitado um pouco antes de deixar esse mundo não acha? – Um riso alto foi ecoado pelo quarto enquanto o homem mostrava seus dentes afiados.

- Pain... -Sussurrou e olhou para a porta.

* * *

Pegou a primeira arma que viu, e aquela altura já não raciocinava mais nada. Queria encontrar Zabuza e fazê-lo sofrer caso tivesse sequer encostado em Konan. Ela era dele. E de mais ninguém.

Subia as escadarias o mais rápido que seu corpo lhe permitia, e disparava tiros certeiros contra qualquer inimigo que ousasse entrar em sua frente impedindo passagem. O inferno já estava fazendo morada em sua mente, e nada o faria mudar de idéia.

O pulmão ardia pela falta de ar, e pela adrenalina que corria por suas veias naquele momento. Tinha que chegar até Konan antes que Zabuza fizesse dela seu brinquedinho sexual.

Procurou por todos os quartos do primeiro e do segundo andar, chutando cadáveres de mulheres, e de homens encostados em portas ou nos corredores, não olhava nem para saber quem eram.

Estava no último andar, e caso Konan não estivesse ali, ele teria que começar a procurar por um ponto cego pela cidade, e Tókio não ajudaria, sendo enorme. Vasculhou quarto por quarto até chegar a última porta, e aquela altura, a esperança de encontrá-la já havia sumido quase que por completo.

Chutou a última porta com força o bastante para derrubá-la, e encontrou uma Konan encostada a parede ofegando, enquanto Zabuza apontava a arma para ela. Não teve nem tempo de pensar. O máximo que conseguiu fazer antes de pegar Konan foi atirar na perna do canalha para que ele não se movesse.

Zabuza urrou de dor, e caiu no chão segurando o joelho que sangrava. Pain chegou até Konan e colocou os braços um de cada lado de sua cabeça encarando-a.

- Está tudo bem, nada vai te acontecer. Nada.

O choro subiu e os soluços começaram assim que ela visualizou o rosto de Pain tão perto do seu. Era novamente o paraíso, bem no meio do inferno.

Pain abraçou-a a girou seu corpo, de forma que ele se encostasse à parede enquanto ela dava as costas para o inimigo.

- Eu fiquei c-com tanto medo Pain! – segurou a camisa branca dele e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. E naquele momento, ficaram tão entretidos um com o outro, que não perceberam Zabuza se movimentar, rastejando como uma cobra.

Ele tinha ficado tão absorto nela segura ali, que se esqueceu por alguns instantes do bastardo que tentara tocar Konan. Abriu os olhos, e pode ver o sorriso nos lábios de Zabuza enquanto o mesmo apontava a arma para Konan.

"Ela vai morrer!"

- Diga adeus a ela Pain! – Gritou a voz rouca.

- Pain! – E fechou os olhos esperando que o tiro a atingisse. Mas ouviu mais de um estrondo. E não sentiu nenhuma dor.

E em alguns segundos abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava encostada a parede com Pain em sua frente na mesma posição de quando ele chegara à sala para salvá-la. Mas agora era diferente, o corpo de Pain estava caído sobre o seu, e ele escorregou lento até o chão, ficando de joelhos para ela.

- Não! – O jovem caiu no chão largando a arma aos pés de Konan.

- Ah boneca, agora que ele já foi, é hora de dar um jeito em você!

- Não se aproxime de mim! – Pegou a arma e apontou para ele.

- Acha que sabe atirar? – Deu uma risada alta quando Konan pegou desajeitada a arma nas mãos.

- Posso saber. – Puxou o gatilho desafiando.

- Espera. – O mesmo arregalou os olhos, e olhou para a arma. – Não faça isso lindinha, sabe que não consegue.

A moça estava se lembrando de como atirar, tinha visto Pain treinar uma vez, a mais de um ano atrás. Não sabia se ainda se lembrava de como fazê-lo.

"preparar"

- Não gracinha.

"apontar"

Queria muito fechar os olhos e atirar, mas poderia errar. Mirou bem na testa do homem, e foi apertando devagar.

"atirar"

Um alto barulho ensurdecedor foi ouvido, e um gemido. Sangue no chão e um corpo. Konan tinha matado pela primeira vez. Quando viu o cadáver no chão. Um enorme alívio percorreu todo seu corpo, e a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi em Pain.

- Pain! – Ajoelhou-se ao lado do líder, e segurou seu rosto. – Eu preciso de você, por favor Pain!

- K-konan..

- Está vivo... Está vivo!

Gritou, e correu o máximo que conseguia, percorreu todos os corredores como um raio como se sua vida dependesse de chegar ao saguão. Parecia que suas pernas não conseguiam correr o suficiente para que chegasse rápido até alguém, mas não podia desistir naquela hora, a vida de Pain dependia de sua vontade de tê-lo por perto.

Tropeçou nas escadas quase caindo várias vezes, descia os degraus sem ver, dando saltos para que chegasse mais rápido. Via em todos os cantos os corpos caídos ensangüentados, que quase impediam sua passagem.

Se fosse em uma época diferente, ficaria enojada, mas naquele momento não se importava, tinha algo maior para se importar. Quando já estava ofegante, e perdida pela casa, observou que enfim estava no salão.

Olhou em volta todos os corpos, e ninguém vivo. Correu para a parte de fora da casa onde avistou Kakashi e Madara conversando perto do resto dos integrantes da Akatsuki envolta de algo.

- Madara! Kakashi! – O salto atrapalhava para que pudesse ganhar mais velocidade, então os jogou em qualquer lado, e continuou até chegar, e se jogar em Madara.

- Konan, você está viva! Está bem? Está machucada? – Perguntou o mesmo segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu estou! P-pain, ele precisa de ajuda..! – Gritou quase sem ar nos pulmões que estavam quase explodindo de dor pela correria desajeitada.

- Onde ele esta? – Perguntou Kakashi sério.

- No último quarto, no último corredor.

Kakashi olhou para o resto da Akatsuki que segurava Gaara fazendo uma série de perguntas.

- Onde está Orochimaru? – Perguntou Zetsu dando um belo soco no nariz já quase desfigurado.

- Já disse que trabalho sozinho!

- Zetsu, leve-o para aquele canto, e se ele não responder as perguntas amigavelmente já sabe o que fazer.

- Entendido. – Zetsu olhou para o ruivo, e deu ordem para Kisame arrastá-lo. – Vamos seu bastardo.

O resto da Akatsuki se afastou para um canto mais escuro da casa, e logo os gritos agonizantes de Gaara podiam ser ouvidos.

- Precisamos salvar Pain! – Gritou Konan.

- Eu vou ligar para a ambulância improvisada, subam que eu já vou.

Konan disparou de volta a casa puxando Madara pela mão para que ele corresse mais rápido.

Voltando ao quarto, Madara encontrou Pain perdendo muito sangue, e inconsciente. Dois tiros haviam sido disparados contra ele, um no ombro direito, e o outro mais no meio das costas. Por sorte, havia sido do lado em que não fica o coração.

- Konan, se acalme. Ele vai ficar bem! – Tentava acalmar a garota em vão, por que cada vez mais os soluços se pronunciavam altos, e o nervosismo já havia tomado conta dela a muito tempo.

Pouco tempo depois, os paramédicos apareceram no quarto, e improvisaram uma sala de cirurgia, tirando Konan, Madara e Kakashi da sala para que a retirada das balas pudesse ser feita.

Após algumas horas de espera, Pain foi liberado da sala numa maca que o levou para a ambulância. Konan e Madara o acompanharam no carro, e Kakashi ficou para trás com Rin, esperando a polícia chegar para Que ele tivesse que explicar o ocorrido.

O carro chacoalhava a medida que acelerava um pouco e passava por algum buraco, o corpo de Pain se remexia e o soro que estava sendo injetado nele estava acabando. A enfermeira segurava o abdome dele a todo instante que uma chacoalhada mais brusca ocorria. E imaginou que se Pain estivesse consciente teria adorado receber aquele toque da enfermeira loira peituda, o que a irritou um pouco.

Chegando a mansão, todos menos Sasori já estavam ali. Pain foi transportado para o quarto enquanto Konan o acompanhava sozinha, pois Madara havia ficado no saguão para qualquer informação que precisasse dar para os enfermeiros.

- Onde está Sasori?

Deidara abaixou a cabeça, e fez um sinal de negação dizendo:

- Bum...

- Ele morreu? Como?

- Estava contra mais três, e foi pego por cima, um tiro disparado do segundo andar, direto no meio da cabeça.

Madara abaixou a cabeça, e terminou de resolver com os outros como seria o enterro devido para aquele grande assassino que havia sido.

* * *

Estava mais calma vendo Pain deitado naquela cama dormindo tranquilamente graças aos analgésicos. Pelo menos ele não estava sentindo dor. Mas ela sentia culpa por vê-lo machucado. Se ela não existisse, ele não teria precisado defendê-la de Zabuza, e não teria se ferido.

Sentou ao lado da cama na cadeira, e encostou a testa no colchão macio, estava exausta. Jamais imaginaria nem em seus sonhos mais loucos que de manhã estaria em segurança, e que de noite quase havia morrido. Fechou os olhos pensando e acabou caindo no sono.

Mais tarde Pain acordou, e olhou em volta. Estava em seu quarto, e viu Konan ali, segura. Agradeceu por ela não estar machucada, e suspirou por ela estar dormindo tranqüila. Mas não se lembrava de como havia chegado na casa.

Madara entrou no quarto e levou um pouco de café para Pain, afinal ele precisaria. Relatou os acontecimentos da noite para Pain, e contou sobre a morte de Sasori, Pain prometeu que fariam um enterro digno para o companheiro de equipe.

- Deidara parece ser quem mais esta sofrendo. Eu tenho certeza que ele gostava de Sasori, mas não do jeito comum.

- Ele é um sádico, logo vai passar, ele vai querer descontar a tristeza nos nossos próximos serviços, você verá.

- Fico feliz que Konan esteja bem, eu não agüentaria perder a minha irmã, devo isso a você, senão agora ela já não estaria aqui.

- Sobre isso, eu vou mandá-la embora Madara.

O moreno andou até a cama e olhou com uma expressão confusa para o líder.

- Como mandá-la embora?

- Ela sairá do país, não se pode continuar com isso, você viu hoje. Se não fosse por Konan, não teríamos sofrido aquele atentado, e não teríamos perdido um dos nossos melhores assassinos Madara.

- Você está enganado Pain, isso aconteceu por que Orochimaru sabe que você iria atrás dele caso ele fizesse algo contra Konan, pra que ficar se enganando?

- Não estou me enganando, ela vai amanhã mesmo para Londres. Vou ligar para Kakashi providenciar documentos falsos para ela poder viajar.

- Londres... Eu até gosto de Londres.

- Se você se importa tanto com a segurança dela deveria ficar feliz, existe um colégio interno em Londres que é bem mais seguro do que se ela ficar aqui. – Disse Pain frio.

- Você quem sabe, se não vai se arrepender dessa decisão mais tarde Pain.

- Não vou.

Madara se retirou do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos. Quando o rapaz olhou para Konan, a vontade de relar nela foi tanta, que não se conteve e retirou de seu rosto uma mecha de cabelo que estava perto de sua boca.

Depois com um pouco de força e dor, levantou-se e foi para o escritório ligar para Kakashi, senão seria tarde demais para qualquer coisa.

* * *

Após algumas horas, Konan acordou, percebendo que havia pegado no sono. Esfregou os olhos, e psicou algumas vezes procurado por Pain que não estava no quarto. Olhou para a porta e viu Madara entrar.

- Konan?

- Onde está Pain Madara?

- No escritório providenciando uns papéis para sua viagem. – Disse colocando uma xícara de chá nas mãos da garota.

- Viagem? Como?

- Você partirá para Londres amanhã Konan. Pain não tinha te falado ainda?

- Não! – Naquele momento, aquele não foi como um não de que não poderia sair dali, não naquele momento pelo menos. Não amando como estava.

Ainda não entendia por que a morte não a tinha levado. Preferia morrer ao ter de ver Pain se ferir por sua causa. Podia estar fingindo o tanto que fosse, mas gostava dele, e jamais iria querer uma vida longe dele, por mais que isso significasse segurança.

Não queria ter de ir embora, não queria mesmo, ainda mais agora que já havia se acostumado com a idéia de viver em constante batalha com a morte, aquela era sua casa. Não queria abdicar de tudo para se mudar de país!

Saiu do quarto em disparada deixando a xícara cair no meio do caminho, precisava ver o rosto de Pain para ter certeza que sua decisão, precisava olhá-lo nos olhos, e escutar que não queria ela por perto.

Invadiu a sala de Pain onde o mesmo analisava a extensão de seus machucados. Com sua chegada, uma leve e corriqueira brisa invadiu a sala tornando-a cálida, e dando um clima de tensão a todo o ambiente.

Seu vestido ainda estava rasgado, e todo manchado de sangue, o sangue de Pain e de mais alguns homens que preferia não se lembrar. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, e uma das bochechas tinha um corte não muito profundo, mas o bastante para estar sangrando um pouco. Um dos ombros tinha alguns arranhões, e o rasgo de seu vestido ia desde a barra até a cintura, em uma linha reta revelando as pernas bem torneadas.

Parou diante da mesa do rapaz para encará-lo. O mesmo parou de olhar o sangue em seu ombro e analisou o rosto choroso da jovem. Ela conseguia estar parecendo um anjo até naquele momento.

- Quer mesmo me mandar embora? – Era apenas aquela pergunta. Era a única certeza que ela precisava para tirar de sua cabeça de uma vez que o jovem a queria por perto.

Não iria implorar pra ficar, se ele queria assim, seria daquele jeito. Ela não diria que o amava, e nenhuma das coisas piegas QUE JÁ tinha dito. Mostraria que era independente, que não precisava dele, por mais que a verdade ela soubesse.

Pain tragou lentamente o charuto cubano preferido e observou a moça. Ainda estava agradecendo todas as entidades divinas que conhecia pelo tiro ter pegado nele, tê-lo ferido, e não a ela. Ela estava bem, um pouco machucada, mas no todo bem.

- Sim. Há tempos venho planejando seu afastamento daqui. Isso não é pra você. Garotinhas não podem brincar de matar, isso é vida real. E como hoje, você pode morrer quando menos esperar. Afinal, não sei como não te deixei morrer. – Konan balançou a cabeça em afirmação e olhou para a janela. – Você partirá para Londres amanhã. – Completou sem expressão.

- Londres...

- Vai fazer o colegial, e fazer faculdade. Com o tempo, se acertará e esquecerá que um dia fez parte disso. Todos seus gastos serão cobertos, não se preocupe.

Então era isso, ele não se preocupava com ela. Não queria saber se ela não estava machucada, ele queria vê-la longe, bem longe, e cobriria todos os gastos para isso.

- Eu não sou nada mesmo pra você não é mesmo Pain? – Sorriu triste e olhou para ele. Mas talvez já soubesse a resposta.

Observou com cuidado a face de Konan. Aquela com certeza seria a última vez que a veria. Memorizou cautelosamente cada detalhe, cada pequeno detalhe que contava muito. Sua face de anjo estaria guardada em sua memória quando não a visse mais. Vidrou-se naqueles olhos azuis escuros. Os olhos que tantas vezes já havia visto, e que tantas vezes já havia feito derramar lágrimas, assim como o oceano. A pele aveludada e alva, que seria sempre alvo de luxúria e desejo, mas que agora estava pálida, não pertenceriam mais a seu mundo, e toda a sua plenitude, agora ficaria longe, muito além de onde pudesse alcançar.

Acabou se perdendo em sua visão celestial, e não respondeu a pergunta. A resposta não era óbvia? Jogou o charuto no cinzeiro e abaixou a cabeça apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e apertando as têmporas. Não queria encará-la chorando, e nem machucada. Iria se lembrar dela sorrindo.

- Vá arrumar suas coisas, Madara a levará para o aeroporto.

Assentiu com a cabeça e saiu encostando a porta delicadamente. Chorava, silenciosa e atormentada. Encostou-se a parede ao lado da porta e escorregou até o chão. Naquele momento não se importou em parecer uma criança, e não se importou com o sangue em seu vestido, rasgou uma parte do tecido, e enxugou as próprias lágrimas. Ele não a amava, levá-la para longe não era gostar dela. Pain a estava afastando de si mesmo em seu pensamento juvenil.

Ao ouvir passos pela escada, correu pelas sombras do corredor aproveitando para andar quando estouravam os trovões.

* * *

Madara vinha andando pelo corredor devagar, queria conversar com Pain pelo menos um última vez para tentar tirar da cabeça do mesmo a idéia de mandá-la embora. Bateu na porta e entrou antes mesmo de Pain permitir.

- Konan eu já disse! – Gritou ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Não é a Konan. – O mesmo andou até a mesa do líder e apoiou as mãos sobre a madeira. – Disse a ela?

O ruivo continuava na mesma posição desde que Konan saíra da sala. E não era possível ver seu rosto, mas pela respiração era possível ver que estava alterado.

- Pain você está bem?

- Sim. – Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o moreno.

- Ela realmente vai? – O subordinado se afastou e encostou-se na parede observando o charuto cubano no cinzeiro. – Sabe Pain, eu estive pensando, e por um lado é melhor mesmo mandá-la embora. – Pausou para olhar para a janela. - Depois de hoje eu percebi que muitas pessoas vão usá-la para te atingir, afinal, ela é seu ponto fraco. Isso qualquer um sabe.

- Meus motivos não são esses Madara, você sabe, não me importo se ela vai viver ou morrer. O problema aqui, é que ela vai nos atrasar futuramente, se ficarmos sofrendo ataques do Orochimaru enquanto ele pensa que ela é meu ponto fraco, a Akatsuki será devastada, já perdemos Sasori hoje, quem seria o próximo? Eu, você ou sabe-se lá quem.

- Pode ser, mas no fundo, eu tenho certeza que uma parte de você quer protegê-la. Pare de enganar a si próprio! – Acusou.

- Chega.

- Sabe o que eu penso? – Madara retirou a máscara que revelou um rosto coberto por cicatrizes. – Isso foi por amor. – Apontou para si mesmo. – Isso foi por amor. – Apontou para o ombro de Pain. – Sabia que isso a mataria, e não permitiu, preferindo levar os tiros no seu lugar.

- Não foi. Já chega, saia antes que eu te mate!

- A quanto tempo não se interessa por uma mulher Pain? Quer dizer, de verdade. Por que eu me lembro de você ser um completo sedutor, e lembro de tantas vadias andando por essa casa. Onde elas estão agora?

A pergunta de Madara o surpreendera, realmente não se interessava de verdade por mulher nenhuma a muito tempo. E tinha até esquecido disso. Claro que desejava, mas desejava somente um corpo. O único que jamais poderia tocar.

- Eu já vou. Fique com seus medos e inseguranças. Tenho que ajudar Konan.

O moreno saiu da sala fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. As palavras dele haviam deixado resquícios de dúvidas nos pensamentos do líder. Por que diabos tinha que desejar tanto Konan? O que ela havia feito para que sempre plantasse uma dúvida em sua mente?

Levantou-se da mesa e foi até seu quarto com passos leves para que ninguém percebesse. Despiu-se e jogou as roupas em um canto qualquer do quarto. Pegou a primeira bermuda que viu, e terminou de limpar qualquer resto de sangue em seu corpo.

Precisava tomar uma decisão. Uma decisão que faria bem para ele, e para Konan. Resolveu ir até o quarto da moça e parou em frente a porta analisando a maçaneta, abriria ou não? Ficou pensando nisso tanto tempo, que já estava parado diante da porta lutando contra suas duas decisões a mais de uma hora. Ele poderia se despedir decentemente dela, ou poderia deixar Konan ir machucada.

Cada lado tinha um benefício. Se ele entrasse ali, talvez provasse o sabor dela ao menos uma vez. E se ele não entrasse e ela fosse magoada, seria bem mais fácil dela esquecer depois, dela esquecer que ele um dia havia sequer existido em sua vida. Mas essa opção o incomodava um pouco, ela se esquecer dele? Não era justo, por que ele sabia que não se esqueceria.

Relou na maçaneta e girou-s devagar. Esperava que Konan não visse que era ele. Mas ao adentrar o quarto em seu primeiro passo, a garota que estava de costas para a porta disse sombria.

- Vá embora. – Por um momento a raiva dela pareceu tão real que Pain pensou em recuar e dar as coisas. Mas Madara o olhou e Pain imaginou que ele estivesse sorrindo por trás da máscara. E naquele momento o líder tomou coragem o suficiente para continuar o que tinha ido fazer ali.

- Madara, pode se retirar? – O jovem andou para a beirada da cama, longe de onde Konan estava.

O moreno saiu sem fazer nenhuma objeção. A garota se virou para Pain e encostou-se na janela.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou tentando não parecer interessada.

O líder olhou para seu corpo tão desejado e percebeu que ela havia trocado de roupas, e arrumado os cabelos. Agora estava com um jeans escuro, e uma blusa de mangas compridas e um tênis brancos. Os cabelos estavam emoldurados por uma flor de origami.

A chuva lá fora fazia o quarto se iluminar mais ainda com os raios que passavam cortando o céu. O simples cair da chuva dava ao ambiente uma suave cantiga. E naquele momento, nada parecia real diante da visão um do outro.

- Não sei. – A voz veio carregada de frieza, Pain parecia distante dali, extremamente distante.

Konan pensou em jogar nele qualquer objeto que encontrasse, somente para ele sentir ao menos um pouco de sua dor. Suspirou cansada da silenciosa e serena face de seu mundo. Mas era ele, ele quem ela queria ter e não tinha. Quem ela desejava ter além de todo o mal, além de qualquer problema.

Aproximou-se dela sem dizer palavra nenhuma. Estava deslumbrado demais para dizer qualquer simples palavra.

Comparou-a com a noite, a noite incendiada pela luz da lua e inundada pela extensão do oceano. E ela era realmente uma irmã da noite, uma cópia perfeita. Seus cabelos negros, os olhos mais azuis que a água, e o brilho dos olhos juvenis como se fossem estrelas.

Parou a seu lado e encostou-se a janela também. Os dois olharam pela janela e ela balbuciou.

- Meu pai costumava dizer que pessoas boas quando deixam esse mundo, se transformam em estrelas. – Parou e observou a face de seu amado refletida pela luz da lua cheia. – E nos últimos tempos, as estrelas andam desaparecendo, diminuindo. – Sorriu tristonha e encarou a leve garoa que caía agora. – Você gostaria de ser uma estrela Pain?

A pergunta o calou e fez a sua expressão se retrair em uma carranca. Ainda que ele quisesse, ele jamais poderia ser uma estrela. Sua alma já era corrompida, era suja. Era manchada com o sangue de inocentes.

E talvez ele não possuísse uma parte boa. Ou talvez, a sua única parte boa fosse a parte que Konan habitava e dominava.

- Não posso ser uma estrela. – As palavras saíram frias, mas ainda sim eram tristes.

Konan olhou para o rosto de Pain e sentiu uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo. Mas não como sempre tivera. Pois agora era mais intenso. Queria senti-lo mais afundo. Não como Deidara e Zetsu haviam feito a alguns anos, contra a sua vontade. Por que com Pain, sabia que era algo diferente, que era amor!

Chegou bem perto do rapaz e o abraçou encostando a cabeça em seu ombro largo e malhado que não estava machucado. Fechou os olhos e inspirou o perfume másculo de Pain. O cheiro de álcool vindo da fragrância fazia seu nariz arder, mas não se importava.

- Sabe... Você pode não acreditar, mas eu amo você Pain, amo mesmo. E na verdade... Estou com raiva de você... – Sussurrou contra sua pele ainda de olhos fechados.

O mesmo não respondeu, estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos para responder.

- N-não quero ir... – O choro já lhe subia a garganta fazendo a voz sair entrecortada.

Sem entender sua própria atitude, passou os braços ao redor da garota e a apertou. Pelo menos naquele momento ela estava protegida, e bem ali, nos braços dele.

Não diria que a amava, ele mesmo estava confuso e não sabia o que sentia. Desconhecia o significado de amor, afinal, nunca havia sentido esse sentimento tão complicado antes. A única coisa que sabia, era que não queria o mal dela. E realmente, ele não a merecia, ela estava acima dele, era bem melhor que ele.

Jamais poderia ficar com Konan, ele não se permitiria estragar a sua alma por mais que ela quisesse. A garota de espírito juvenil não deveria ficar com o assassino de almas.

- Você tem que ir Konan, não tem escolha.

- Então me dê uma última lembrança sua. – Ela se afastou um pouco do rapaz e trancou o fundo de sua mente. Estava fechada para todos menos Pain.

Olharam-se, mas nenhum som era proferido por eles, estavam em um momento íntimo demais para compartilhar quaisquer palavras simples. Eram iguais, almas perdidas em busca de afeto, fogo em busca de uma chama, navio em busca de uma praia...

Azuis e negros, seus olhos refletiam seus retratos como espelhos, espelhos capazes de enxergar o interior. As mãos ásperas do jovem percorreram todo o rosto de Konan, as pálpebras, nariz, bochechas, lábios... Identificava cuidadosamente cada parte do rosto de seu anjo.

Não se conteve em descer ás mãos pelos ombros de Konan, relando em toda a sua pele aveludada, passando pela fina e delicada cintura e chegando até as mãos. Pequenas, macias e quentes. As mãos que adorava.

Konan observou Pain passear com suas mãos por todo seu rosto, e por seus ombros, e a sensação de finalmente ter aquelas mãos tocando as suas, não como numa dança, mas sim num gesto de afeto, fizeram seu corpo todo se arrepiar, como se pedisse por mais carinhos.

Enlaçou as mãos em sua cintura e puxou-a para mais perto. Repetindo a sensação da brisa quente em seu rosto provocada pela respiração calma de Pain.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta... – Sussurrou contra os lábios do jovem.

- Shh... – Pediu silêncio, e roçou seus lábios nos lábios da moça, como se pedisse permissão por um beijo apenas.

Konan deu um passo, colando seus corpos, e colocou as pequenas mãos em seu peito desnudo arranhando de leve.

- Apenas sinta. – Foram às últimas palavras pronunciadas pelo jovem antes de iniciar o beijo.

Tocou os lábios rosados com a maior pureza e delicadeza que conseguiu, afinal, a moça queria uma lembrança dele, então ela teria a melhor de todas. Começou com um beijo plácido que aos poucos foi se aprofundando levando suas mentes para viajar a uma distância desconhecida pelos dois.

Pain pediu passagem com a língua para que pudesse senti-la mais afundo, então era como se uma dança se iniciasse ali. Por mais que Konan nunca houvesse provado do beijo de Pain, sabia exatamente o que fazer. Suas línguas se enroscavam, e ele explorava todos os cantos da boca da garota, não deixando passar nada.

Suas mãos seguravam uma a cintura, e a outra estava segurando a nuca de Konan, enroscando seus dedos nos sedosos cabelos, trazendo-a para perto, quase que num beijo esmagador.

A sensação de uma fisgada na parte interior das pernas de Pain denunciava que ele queria algo mais, mas isso ele não faria, seria horrível para Konan provar disso, e depois nunca mais tê-lo por perto.

E a umidade nova em partes que ela jamais imaginara mostrava o quanto ela desejava Pain naquele momento, por mais que soubesse que sofreria depois. Com estes pensamentos na mente de ambos, o rapaz não se conteve em passar uma das mãos pelos seios de Konan, numa carícia leve.

E quando desceria uma das mãos lembrou-se que não deveria, e impediu-se de continuar com aquela brincadeira perigosa, que deixaria de ser delicada para virar selvagem.

Terminou o beijo sugando-lhe os lábios inferiores arrancando um gemido extasiado da mulher em seus braços. Afastou seu rosto do dela, mas não a largou dos braços, e tocou-lhe os lábios arroxeados com a ponta dos dedos, acariciando.

Konan encarou Pain, e sorria doce como um anjo, ou como uma criança que acabara de receber o presente tão esperado.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o líder frio como de costume.

- Eu queria ter ganhado essa lembrança há muito tempo. – Deu uma risada meiga, e o abraçou forte.

Tinha acabado de provar do seu fruto proibido, e tinha sido bem melhor do que esperara. Bem melhor.

**Continua...**

* * *

Eu sei que demorou, por favor não me matem! *desvia de uma pedra*

Foi sem querer gente, mas eu estava sem idéias, e eu não ia escrever um capítulo a toa para ele ficar muito ruim. Então eu esperei a minha inspiração, e bem hoje, eu consegui! Eu fiquei sem brincadeira, quase 7 horas revisando, escrevendo e criando só hoje!

Então desculpa de verdade, mas agora vocês tem 17 páginas do word, com 8.843 palavras para lerem, haha *-*

Eu sei que ficou bem comprido esse capítulo, mas não faria sentido se eu colocasse no próximo qualquer coisa desse. E no próximo, nós teremos a partida de Konan, uma carta inesperada para Pain, e o primeiro Hentai :OOOOOOOOOOOO

então esperem, por que eu já tenho na minha cabeça toda a cena, huhuhuhuh (6)

so, reviews por favor, por que isso me incentiva, e beijos.

Só um pedido, eu preciso que vocês me ajudem a encontrar uma música tema perfeita pra essa fic, por que eu não estou NADA satisfeita com a que eu tenho, então se vocês souberem de alguma, por favor avisem! Obrigada desde já.

Yuuki ai


	5. Capítulo V O que é o amor?

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã incendiavam a rua por pouco escura =**Narração normal.**

**- = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

"_Não vivíamos para morrer, vivíamos para matar, porque o gosto do sangue nos lábios e nas mãos era muito convidativo." =_**Citação de algum personagem, no caso de Pain.**

**- A tarefa foi cumprida? = Fala ao telefone**

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

* * *

**Dedico esse capítulo a uma leitora que mostrou ser merecedora de muitos elogios e dedicações, Kahli Hime-chan *-***

**Antes do Amanhecer**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo V – **O que é o amor?

"_Eu poderia desistir de tudo para tê-la, no entanto, eu não a faria desistir de si mesma para ficar junto a mim." Pain_

Havia saído do quarto a pouco tempo deixando uma parte significativa de seu coração ali. No entanto, as pernas pareciam não obedecer ao corpo, fazendo com que ela andasse cada vez mais rápido até a saída da casa para adentrar a chuva que caía rala antes de se abrigar no carro quente.

Observava Madara pegar alguns documentos com Pain, e terminar de conversar alguma coisa dando pequenos tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do mesmo. O ruivo só o olhava sombriamente, querendo acabar coma a vida dele se fosse possível. Odiava que as pessoas o olhassem com dó.

Logo o manto preto estava na chuva ondulando enquanto o moreno corria para se abrigar nos bancos de couro do carro. Madara sorriu caloroso para Konan, enquanto a mesma o retribuiu com um sorriso de canto quase imperceptível. E dirigiu seu olhar para a casa que estava sendo deixada para trás com o carro avançando pela rua escura.

Deu uma última olhada para trás não enxergando quase nada devido a neblina que se formava naquela madrugada, mas jurava ter visto Pain acenar para ela. Virou-se para frente novamente e fechou os olhos encostando a cabeça no vidro escuro.

O sol começava a despontar no horizonte, era possível ver quando cruzavam a avenida principal. E naquele momento não havia muitos carros passando pela rua praticamente deserta.

Quando mesmo tinha visto o sol daquela maneira? Já não se lembrava mais. Estivera proibida de sair daquela casa tanto tempo, que agora já não se lembrava mais da última vez que andara pelas ruas da cidade, ou cumprimentara qualquer pessoa que passasse por ela.

O "irmão" tentou manter um diálogo com Konan o tempo todo na viagem até o aeroporto. Mas a morena insistia em responder com o no máximo uma ou duas palavras, apenas para não o magoar. Por que a vontade de conversar era mínima.

- Chegamos. – Anunciou o subordinado parando o carro em uma das vagas no estacionamento.

Konan limitou-se a não responder, e apenas abriu a porta do carro pisando em uma pequena poça de água das muitas que se formavam pelo chão ondulado do aeroporto.

- Pegue suas malas.

Os dois caminharam em direção ao check-in, e sentaram –se em um dos bancos ali para que pudessem esperar a fila. Haviam muitas pessoas naquele aeroporto, seria estranho se não houvessem, afinal, o aeroporto internacional de Tókio, conhecido como Aeroporto Haneda, era o maior aeroporto do mundo, o mais movimentado em todo o Japão, e em toda a Ásia.

- Konan.. – A garota que estava de cabeça baixa olhou para ele abatida, e tentou sorrir sem sucesso algum. O mesmo dirigiu para ela um sorriso de piedade, e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça proferindo algumas palavras. – Pain vai sentir sua falta se é isso que esta se perguntando.

- Me conhece bem não é mesmo? – Perguntou tristonha.

- O bastante para saber quais são seus pensamentos. – Sorriu tentando parecer contente.

Observou as pessoas passarem apressadas de um lado para o outro arrastando suas malas sem ligar se passassem por cima dos pés dos outros, o que ocorreu com Konan. Mas não deu importância ao fato, estava alheia demais as coisas naquela manhã. Seus pensamentos vagavam absolutamente entre o Japão e a Inglaterra.

- Última chamada para os passageiros do vôo 747 Boeing com destino a Londres, embarque portão 23.

Foi com passos muito lentos até o portão, como se estivesse atrasando ao máximo sua partida. Mas a cada vez que Konan tentava enrolar, Madara a empurrava delicadamente para que ela se apressasse, pois caso perdesse aquele vôo, a cabeça dele rolaria. A azulada acabou por embarcar no avião as sete da manhã e se despediu para sempre do seu tão adorado Japão, e de seu tão adorado Pain.

* * *

Já era mais de metade do dia seguinte quando Konan sentiu o avião pousar naquele país totalmente diferente. Olhou pela janela espessa, e pode ver uma leve e fina camada de neve cobrindo o chão, com mais flocos brancos aterrissando a cada segundo. Inverno. Aquele com certeza seria o inverno mais frio e triste de sua vida. De que adiantava viver, longe de quem se ama?

Suspirou pesado levantando-se da poltrona macia, e pegou sua pouca bagagem de mão. Olhou para a parte de fora da nave, e já sentiu frio apenas de pensar em estar ali dali alguns minutos. Era certo de que estava com um casaco de couro preto grosso, meia calça e botas, mas o frio do Japão nem se comparava aquele.

Desceu da nave, e rumou para a parte central do Aeroporto. Sabia como tinha que chegar a IPA, era pegar um taxi, e entregar ao motorista o endereço com a localização de seu destino. O que não foi tão difícil de se fazer, tirando a parte que teve que carregar sua bagagem sozinha naquele aeroporto enorme.

Quando já estava dentro do taxi aquecida, retirou o cachecol, e colocou dobrado nos braços. O carro movia-se lento pela neve, e Konan observava as pessoas do lado de fora. A maioria eram muito brancas, e tinham os olhos claros. Viu muitas mulheres que poderiam se passar por Deidara facilmente se quisessem.

Quando o taxi estacionou e deixou Konan e suas malas em frente ao novo colégio, saiu sem nem dizer nada, apenas recebendo o pagamento. Não ofereceu nenhuma ajuda a jovem desamparada. A mesma pegou suas malas desajeitada, e rumou por aquele enorme jardim até o portão de ferro principal. Lembrou-se que teria de se identificar, e retirou da bolsa o documento com o novo sobrenome que teria de adotar.

"Mikuyashi Konan, esquisito."

- Quem fala? – Perguntou a voz vinda do interfone.

- Olá, sou Mikuyashi Konan, eu vim de Tókio, e estarei estudando aqui..

- Ah sim, senhorita Konan, pode entrar.

A mesma seguiu pelos grandes portões puxando suas duas malas grandes com as rodas cobertas de gelo. Não fazia idéia de como faria para se comunicar direito naquele lugar, afinal, seu inglês não era muito forte, e tinha certeza que pouquíssimas pessoas falariam japonês naquele internato.

Foi até a porta de mogno, a qual foi aberta por uma senhora já de idade com um sorriso gentil. A mesma tinha cabelos grisalhos, acinzentados e brancos. As rugas lhe devam uma aparência de cansaço, que conseguia ser driblada pelo brilho juvenil naqueles olhos castanhos.

- Venha por aqui. – Guiou Konan por diversos corredores, até chegarem em uma sala de cor arenosa, com um balcão e muitas atendentes ali. – Shizune, essa é Konan, veio do Japão.

- Também? – Sorriu para a azulada e pronunciou em japonês. – Eu também sou Japonesa. Vim de Kyoto.

- Tókio. – Sussurrou muito baixo, e olhou para as próprias botas.

- Vamos checar a sua ficha. – A morena olhou entre as várias pastas ali, e procurava freneticamente pelos seus documentos passando os dedos pálidos por todas as pastas com rapidez. – Aqui! – Disse puxando a ficha do meio das outras. Começou a lê-la quando uma expressão de desapontamento surgiu em seu rosto. – Seu tutor não assinou diversos documentos para legalizarmos a matrícula. Precisamos dessa assinatura para que possa ficar aqui.

- Mas.. O que eu faço agora? – perguntou Konan sem entender nada para a morena de aparência gentil. A senhora ao seu lado apenas observava a garota.

- Vou ligar para a supervisora. – Discou alguns números rapidamente no telefone preto e logo uma voz feminina atendeu . – **Srta May, uma de nossas novas estudantes não está com a matrícula legalizada, e ela está aqui. **

**- Diga para ela que ela ficará no hotel ao lado da escola enquanto o tutor dela não vem assinar os papéis. Não podemos manter ninguém aqui na escola sem matrícula completa.**

**- Sim senhora, devemos ligar para seu tutor então?**

**- Sim. – **A voz já parecia muito irritada com aquela intromissão.

Logo o telefone voltou ao gancho, e Konan havia entendido poucas palavras daquela conversa. A mesma secretária olhou para a azulada e disse com um tom baixo e melodioso.

- Konan, você ficará aqui no hotel ao lado, sinto muito mas não podemos manter futuros alunos sem matrícula completa aqui no instituto. Pode se sentar ali – A secretária apontou para os sofás brancos de couro ao lado de vasos de flores com uma mesinha de centro cheia de revistas. – enquanto falamos com seu tutor.

- Tudo bem. – A garota seguiu para os sofás enquanto Shizune ligava para a sede da Akatsuki. Aguçou os ouvidos quando o telefone foi atendido.

- **Desculpe o incômodo, mas senhor..**

**- Madara. – **Soou a voz cansada do outro lado da linha.

**- Senhor Madara, somos do IPA, o colégio de Konan, estamos ligando para avisar que a matrícula da aluna não foi realizada corretamente, e precisamos da assinatura do responsável por ela nesses documentos de extrema importância.**

- **Mandaremos o Tutor de Konan o mais rápido possível sim, ela ficará na escola enquanto isso?**

**- Não senhor, ela foi dirigida para o hotel Doragon, aqui ao lado.**

**- Estaremos a caminho. – **Disse sem muito interesse.

**- Obrigada senhor.**

E logo o telefone estava mudo. Konan observou o rosto da recepcionista, e a mesma lhe sorriu de maneia nervosa, que soou até um pouco falsa.

* * *

Os dois rapazes estavam no jardim de inverno da grande casa. O ruivo observava a estufa e suas flores. Fumava um charuto cubano, e passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Ainda tinha em sua cabeça, as palavras de Kakashi que ecoavam.

"_Sabe que foi melhor. Sabe que agora que Orochimaru esta no rastro dela, mandá-la para um colégio interno é a melhor solução. Ele não faz idéia, por que eu recebi uma carta, uma carta anônima que com certeza é dele, e nela estava apenas escrito: vou tirá-la de Pain."_

Suspirou cansado e com uma irritação aparente. Madara sabia o porquê, mas preferia nem ao menos perguntar, pois era capaz dele pagar o preço.

- Quem era Madara? – Perguntou Pain sentado ao sofá carmim.

- Era do colégio de Konan, parece que a matrícula dela não foi efetuada direito, culpa daquele idiota do Kakashi.

O ruivo suspirou cansado pensando no que viria a seguir. Com certeza precisariam do tutor de Konan o mais rápido possível em Londres. Deu um leve sorriso de canto ao pensar na garota e em seu beijo. O beijo proibido que tanto gostou de provar. Começou a viajar por sua mente diversas cenas sem pudor algum, cenas que teriam acontecido naquele cômodo com certeza se ela não precisasse ir embora e ele tivesse que parar de beijá-la sofregamente.

- Eu irei. – Pronunciou com o timbre imperativo de sempre.

- Mas.. Não acha melhor deixar que Kakashi vá? – Perguntou o moreno Uchiha. – Ele quem fez matrícula.

- Pare de ser idiota, eu vou, assino com o nome de Kakashi os papéis. – Abaixou a cabeça e deu uma mais tragada no charuto. – Parto amanhã bem cedo.

Logo Pain se retirou do recinto, e foi com passos largos até seu quarto. Como seria quando Konan o visse de novo? Será que ela ficaria feliz, ou preferiria que ele fosse embora rapidamente? Sabia que não era a coisa certa ir até lá mexer com a garota que já tinha saído de sua vida, mas a curiosidade em provar novamente seu gosto de menta era maior que sua razão.

Poderia tornar o esquecimento de Konan impossível caso ele fosse até onde ela estava. Ela poderia achar que ele poderia ir visitá-la mais vezes, e não iria querer se esquecer dele mantendo aquela esperança. E uma sensação ruim passou pelo peito pálido de Pain quando ele se olhou no espelho.

O que era aquilo? Seria a saudade de Konan? Seria saudade dos choros dela quando ele dizia algo que a magoava, dos seus olhos oceano, da sua pele aveludada ou de seu beijo? Não soube explicar, só sabia que naquele momento, queria sentir o cheiro daquelas madeixas macias espalhadas por seu rosto.

Definitivamente, se para Pain Deus existisse, diria para ele ir até Konan.

* * *

Já havia sido acomodada no grande hotel. Seu quarto continha uma enorme cama de casal, e tinha uma sacada também, que era coberta por uma fina cortina de linho, dando ao quarto um toque requintado. A cama tinha um encosto de madeira rústica, e todas as paredes eram brancas.

Jogou suas malas em um canto qualquer, e caiu de costas na cama observando o teto. Suspirou, e fechou os olhos imaginando que logo Madara seria quem viria representar Kakashi sendo seu tutor. Mas a imagem de outra pessoa lhe veio à cabeça quando fechou os olhos. A imagem de um rapaz com a pele repleta de piercings, e cabelos de fogo.

Tocou os lábios com carinho lembrando-se do beijo com sabor de chocolate misturado a menta. Como um beijo podia ter um gosto? Bom, o beijo de Pain tinha. Irritou-se um pouco com o pensamento de que agora que não estava mais na casa, ele iria com certeza levar muitas mulheres para aquele local. Não se conteve em deixar algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto pálido pingando no colchão.

Logo afastou esses pensamentos, revendo em sua cabeça suas melhores memórias. Memórias dos momentos em que Pain havia sido carinhoso, ou mostrara ainda que minimamente um sentimento. Sorriu com a lembrança do beijo novamente.

Se ele a beijara, era por que no fim, algo ele sentia, não sentia?

* * *

A viagem não foi longa, ao contrário, pareceu até bem rápida. Pegara o avião na madrugada seguinte, e depois de quatorze horas já estava em Londres. Pegou o primeiro taxi indicando o endereço para onde ele deveria seguir. Logo já estava parado em frente ao colégio de Konan.

Estava elegante, não usava aquele manto da Akatsuki de sempre, estava com um terno fio tinto preto risca de giz, e sapatos do mesmo tom. A camisa era branca, e a gravata vermelha sem detalhes. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa sem a bandana que usava na testa.

O caminho para o colégio havia sido rápido, não circulavam muitos carros por Londres quando o Sol estava nascendo. Observa de dentro do veículo o pouco movimento sem muito interesse. E pensava qual seria a reação da menina.

Foi rápido em assinar os documentos, mas não pode conter uma ponta de irritação observando todas aquelas mulheres naquele lugar a olharem com um desejo aparente nos olhos. Aquilo definitivamente o deixara muito desconfortável. E era ainda pior os rapazes o observando como se ele fosse alienígena, com expressões de inveja naqueles rostos infantis.

Suspirou fundo, e entrou novamente no taxi. Precisava chegar logo aquele hotel, precisava ver a reação de Konan. Por sorte, o hotel era extremamente perto do internato, e logo ele estava parado perguntando pelo quarto de Konan.

Subiu o elevador com uma das mãos na têmpora tentando afastar a dor de cabeça provocada pelo frio. Londres era realmente gelada. Assim que a porta se abriu, andou com passos rápidos até o último quarto do corredor passando o cartão na porta abrindo-a de leve.

Konan dormia como um anjo deitada na cama de lado, com algumas mechas de cabelo espalhadas pelo rosto, e uma das mãos bem perto da cabeça. Viu a respiração da garota, ia e vinha devagar, fazendo com que seu peito subisse e descesse vagarosamente. Tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, e parecia tranqüila. Pain aproximou-se e deitou-se na cama em frente a ela, apenas observando seu rosto, fez menção de tocar a pele pálida à mostra de sua clavícula, mas refreou-se no meio do caminho, e apenas deu um ínfimo sorriso de canto, que passaria despercebido se o olhassem de longe.

- Não me permitiria jamais fazê-la desistir de si mesma. – O que ele estava dizendo? O mesmo não estava se reconhecendo. Quem era aquele que estava de um tempo pra lá dizendo palavras bonitas, e estava tomando atitudes carinhosas que faziam Konan sorrir? Não era possível que fosse a mesma pessoa, e sabia que não era a mesma pessoa desde que Konan havia entrado em sua vida.

Fechou os olhos procurando expulsar de sua mente a palavra amor. Não se permitiria AMÁ-LA igual admitia querer, nunca, como já sabia, Konan era uma estrela, tão bonita e inalcançável quanto. E ainda existia Orochimaru, que aquela altura já deveria saber o que Pain havia feito por Konan, e ele já deveria estar formulando um plano para atingi-lo.

Lembrou-se com repulsa daqueles olhos de cobra passeando por todo o seu corpo naquela noite. Apertou tanto os olhos que chegaram a doer. Nada poderia acontecer a Konan, nada. Ele não se permitiria viver em um mundo onde Konan não estivesse mais. Não importava a distância que eles estivessem, ou se ela estivesse com outra pessoa. Mantê-la viva era a primeira opção. E ela jamais entenderia os motivos dele para abandoná-la.

- Pain... – Suspirou chegando mais perto do rapaz, a uma distância que poderia chegar a tocar a ponta de seu nariz. O ruivo adquiriu uma respiração lenta com aquela aproximação. Mas ela não parecia estar acordada, ao contrário, parecia estar sonhando, muito profundamente.

O que ele não sabia, era que antes o sonho era lindo, agora se transformara em um pesadelo oculto em sua mente.

"_Corria desesperada atrás de algo que não conseguia alcançar. As pernas pareciam se tornar mais curtas a cada momento impossibilitando que aumentasse seu ritmo. O ar cortava seus pulmões procurando abrigo, mas pareciam abandoná-lo rapidamente deixando a garota exasperada. Onde poderia estar? Era apenas um lugar negro e vazio, um lugar que nunca havia visto na vida. Onde estava a cama do hotel? Não sabia dizer. A única coisa que podia ver, era a frente, muito ao longe, uma luz que a chamava, sussurrando seu nome. Mas a voz não era límpida, e muito menos doce. Era uma voz máscula, a qual ela reconheceria de qualquer lugar. Era Pain que chamava por ela._

_- Não vai! – Tentava gritar, mas de seus lábios não escapava um só som. Ela não conseguia nem ao menos sussurrar uma simples súplica para que a luz não se afastasse dela. _

_E aos poucos, a luz acabou mesmo desaparecendo deixando-a naquele vazio, onde olhando para os lados podia ver pessoas implorando por socorro. Não deu atenção a nenhum dos gritos desesperados. Apenas olhou para cima procurando um ponto onde pudesse enxergar uma pequena luz. Mas olhando para cima apenas podia ver a escuridão, que cada vez mais a engolia."_

Acordou arfando percebendo ser arrancada de um calor obtido por um corpo ao lado do seu. Estava com suor escorrendo pelas têmporas, e a franja grande e lisa estava pelo rosto. Olhou em volta procurando ver onde estava. Tranqüilizou-se um pouco ao ver sua mala, e a cama desarrumada, ainda estava no hotel. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e olhou para as próprias pernas envoltas no lençol. Fora somente um pesadelo. Nada demais.

Notou que a seu lado na cama, havia uma leve desarrumação. Sorriu imaginando que poderia ter sido Pain, mas logo a idéia vazia de que havia sido ela a desarrumar a cama em seu pesadelo infantil lhe invadiu a mente. Suspirou cansada. Pain estava lhe tomando todo o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha.

Do banheiro pode ouvir um barulho de água provavelmente do chuveiro. Mas quem estaria ali no seu quarto de hotel naquele momento? Lembrava-se de ter pedido um quarto somente para ela, pois não tinha companhia alguma. Levantou-se e com passos rápidos invadiu o local deparando-se com uma neblina quente, uma fumaça que a aquecia e grudava em seus cabelos. Não pode nem ao menos formular uma pergunta quando viu um certo rapaz enrolado em uma toalha branca e felpuda do quadril para baixo.

O mesmo apenas a olhou de soslaio antes de passar por ela indo em direção ao quarto igualmente aquecido devido a friagem do lado de fora do quarto. Konan apenas observou aquele rosto passar indevidamente perto do seu, e sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

- Não deveria ficar de boca aberta.

Assim que ouviu a voz fechou a boca e virou-se subitamente para encarar Pain ao pé da cama pegando uma muda de roupas que já estavam separadas e ela nem ao menos vira. O mesmo continuava a fitá-la seriamente, mas por dentro sua vontade era rir do rosto confuso da garota.

- Pain..? – Sua voz tremeu ao balbuciar o nome do homem a sua frente, jamais imaginara que ele fosse assumir a função de seu tutor, e fosse encontrá-la em outro país. – O que.. Mas como?

- Vim assinar seus documentos, mas retorno para Tókio amanhã mesmo. – Disse com o costumeiro timbre grosseiro e seco de sempre.

Konan apenas o observou e chegou mais perto relando em seu ombro para que ele se virasse e encarasse seus olhos. Sorriu simploriamente, e sussurrou:

- Eu sonhei que você viria. – Respirou fundo e olhou para os próprios pés. No momento, a vontade de abraçá-la foi alarmante, tomava conta de seu corpo como o sangue toma conta das veias. Quis reprimir-se ao ponto de virar-se, mas o instinto foi maior.

Abraçou o corpo frágil junto ao seu. Konan sentiu por trás das pequenas gotículas de água o calor emanado de sua pele lívida. Sorrateiramente uma de suas mãos rumou para os braços fortes, contornando os músculos. Sorriu consigo mesma ao não ser repelida. Muito ao contrário. Ele parecia querer esmagá-la com tamanha a força que seu corpo a puxava. Mas Konan não se importava. Estava feliz demais para ter qualquer pensamento racional.

Ficaram naquela posição mais algum tempo, até que a fome e o cansaço pela viagem venceram Pain, obrigando-o a se afastar do corpo quente e pedir algo para comer. A azulada ainda não acreditava que ele pudesse mesmo estar ali. Mais um prova para que soubesse que seu pesadelo não fora real. Continuou observando-o durante o resto da noite. Principalmente quando ele dormia.

O ruivo dormindo parecia a visão angelical que muitas vezes ela presenciara em sonhos. A aura sombria não estava presente. E ele parecia muito vulnerável, como se precisasse de proteção. Será que ela também era assim? Será que Konan precisava de proteção durante seu sono?

O peito translúcido subia e descia de acordo com o ritmo da respiração. O fino lençol de linho combinando com as cortinas o emoldurava com perfeição do quadril para baixo, não deixando ser revelada de qual cor era sua bermuda, mas em compensação, apenas a visão de seu tórax talhado já era boa o suficiente. E Pain parecia um pouco agitado demais, como se estivesse em um pesadelo.

- Preciso de você, não vai... – Sussurrou em meio ao sono. Konan inclinou um pouco o rosto fazendo sua melhor expressão de dúvida, com o que estaria o líder sonhando? Pelo timbre triste e desesperado das palavras, parecia que ele estava perdendo alguém muito importante. E por mais que fosse pequena a esperança, não deixou de se perguntar se ele sonhava com sua pessoa, talvez sim talvez não.

Acabou sendo vencida pelo sono e deitou-se a seu lado na cama. Ainda que inconscientemente, Pain a puxou pela cintura fazendo as formas femininas serem moldadas perfeitamente as suas.

No início assustou-se, mas logo cedeu a tentação e agarrou-se a figura masculina adormecendo logo em seguida.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Pain já havia ligado para o aeroporto em busca de comprar a passagem quando foi avisado de que os vôos daquele dia haviam sido cancelados, e que o próximo sairia somente na tarde do dia seguinte. Claro que de início a idéia o irritara um pouco, mas por fim, acabou se conformando, afinal, teria alguém por quem zelava consigo.

Estava no banheiro tomando um banho. As gotículas quentes de água escorriam por seus músculos intimidando a tensão presente neles, e o frio. Respirava fundo tentando sorver o máximo daquela bruma quente para seus pulmões.

Uma das mãos escorava-se a parede, enquanto a outra se mantinha ao lado do corpo, alinhada, a cabeça pendia para baixo, observando a água ir embora pelo ralo. Milhares de pensamentos rodavam por sua cabeça. Konan, Orochimaru, Yahiko, Yakusa, Akatsuki, seus pais... Tudo parecia um problema tão gigante sem resposta.

Queria encontrar Orochimaru e vingar-se dele, mas temia que caso falhasse, quem sofreria seria Konan, a indefesa mocinha. Sabia que aquele desgraçado não hesitaria em machucá-la para lhe atingir. Era a coisa mais clara, até uma criança entenderia. Todos têm alguém especial a quem anseiam proteger, mas e se somente proteção não fosse suficiente?

O som das gotas de água escorrendo por toda a extensão do corpo trabalhado de Pain deixava Konan estonteada. Sua sanidade mental estava sendo afetada entre o que era certo, e o que lhe parecia muito prazeroso.

Mas nos últimos tempos, Pain parecia estar se rendendo a seus encantos. E a vontade incontrolável que crescia dentro de si de beijá-lo novamente quando se lembrava da sua despedida a estava fazendo perder o juízo total.

Imaginava cenas entre eles sem pudor algum, e quando Pain percebia que ela estava o olhando de uma forma estranha e perguntava, ela parecia sair de seu transe, ficando totalmente corada.

Estava sentada na cama de casal olhando para a porta do banheiro a algum tempo, levantou-se e caminhou felinamente até onde o som se encontrava. Parecia algo hipnótico, que a desafiava a chegar cada vez mais perto...

Ia devagar e até um pouco cautelosa, e entrou tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, fechando a porta atrás de si com um ruído baixo.

- Eu sei que está ai Konan. – A voz máscula de dentro do Box soou tranqüila, como se ele já esperasse por sua chegada e somente avisasse que já havia percebido uma aproximação furtiva.

A morena sorriu acanhada, e parou em frente ao espelho olhando para o próprio rosto. Não parecia a mesma. Colocou uma mecha dos curtos cabelos atrás da orelha e tocou o próprio peito na área do coração. Ele estava acelerado.

- Já vou sair. Pode deixar.

Tentou não fazer mais nenhum ruído e foi até o Box onde se encontrava Pain. Uma de suas mãos tocou a porta de vidro apenas com as pontas dos dedos finos e pálidos. A fumaça envolvia todo o ambiente, tornando-o quente, e não permitindo a visão de ambos. O jovem sabia que Konan não tinha saído do banheiro. O perfume gostoso de rosas ainda se misturava com a quentura do ambiente deixando-o bem forte.

O mesmo se virou e colocou a mão do lado de dentro encaixando-se a dela. Com um leve sopro, a fumaça se desfez como pó na altura de seu rosto, e seus olhares se fixaram um no outro.

Almas gêmeas? Não era impossível. Compreendiam-se como um todo. Cada parte funcionava perfeitamente como um corpo, e nenhuma conseguia parar de sentir, principalmente o coração. Eram chamas enfraquecidas pela vida, memórias esquecidas pelo tempo, a força um no outro. Eram o apoio que sempre estiveram procurando. A parte que faltava para serem completos.

- Sabe que eu sempre te esperarei Pain, não importa se for aqui ou no inferno, por que como você diz, um dia você irá para lá, e se você for mesmo pro inferno, eu estarei com você! – Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos da garota e escorriam pela face corada para morrer nos lábios doces.

O amor doía, Konan era quem sabia melhor isso. Ele vinha, sorria e ia embora sem mais nem menos, como se corresse e se escondesse nas árvores de uma gélida floresta. Mas era pior quando ficava, e era oculto, assim como o amor estranho de Pain.

Ela sabia que Pain era capaz de amá-la, e que talvez no fundo o fizesse. Só não entendia por que eles não podiam ser felizes juntos. Queria poder sair daquele mundo de mortes, onde Pain parecia ser um anjo negro, e queria viver uma vida normal, ter uma família, um trabalho digno, e tardes comuns com passeios em parques. Parecia tão simples para ela que não sabia da verdade por trás do olhar intimidador de Pain. Protegê-la era seu primeiro plano, afinal, se Orochimaru conseguisse pegá-la, ele poderia sim dar adeus a qualquer resquício de bondade que brotava em seu coração quando a garota estava por perto, o homem com olhos de cobra sofreria, e imploraria para que a morte o levasse para se abrigar nos braços do demônio. Ficar com Konan como mulher, poderia esperar.

Mas ele não gostava de vê-la chorando. Não lágrimas tristes e de dor. Não lágrimas que ele causava sempre que chegava perto dela. Não precisou pensar mais de uma vez para seu cérebro decidir o que era certo a se fazer ali, já que ela ainda estava segura e bem perto dele. Pelo menos naquele quarto de hotel, ele a protegeria com a própria vida se fosse preciso.

I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
(Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo o jeito que você sorri)

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

(Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe)

Abriu a porta devagar e com apenas uma mão puxou-a para perto, e esmagou-a em seu peito como uma criança que chora. A água quente que antes o molhava, agora escorria pelos corpos dos dois, e Konan não se importava. Era ali, ali onde queria estar. Onde sentiria falta de estar quando Pain fosse embora.

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
(Eu guardo sua foto, e eu sei que ela me faz bem)

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
(Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor)

- Pain... – O choro se mantinha ali, cada vez mais forte, mais presente. – Eu não quero ficar sozinha!

Não sabia por que, mas naquele momento, aquelas simples palavras conseguiram quase fazê-lo levá-la de volta. O mesmo sabia que não seria mais tão "feliz" como andava sendo há dois anos. Sua vida tomaria novamente aquele rumo de escuridão, onde ele matava os sentimentos e novamente acatava o seu pacto de morte com o diabo. No entanto, a segurança dela vinha em primeiro. Konan teria uma vida normal e seria inalcançável, pelo menos para ele.

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário)

And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)

Abraçou-a ainda mais forte, e com uma das mãos, de leve acariciava os fios de cabelo dela, entrelaçando-os entre os dedos. Konan ainda soluçava um pouco, e tinha a respiração alterada. Como seria quando o jovem rapaz dono de seu coração fosse embora? Como ela suportaria viver todos os dias sem ter uma briguinha insignificante qualquer com ele?

You've gone away  
(Você se foi não me sente mais aqui)

You don't feel me here, anymore  
(não me sente aqui, não mais)

Ás mãos macias da jovem deslizavam pelas costas molhadas e desnudas do líder. A pele dele mesmo sendo repleta de piercings era tão macia, que ela parecia estar tocando veludo. E aos poucos, o choro sumiu, sendo substituído por uma vontade incessante de senti-lo mais perto.

Levantou os olhos para o rosto adorado, e esticou-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Tocou-lhe os lábios levemente, esperando que Pain contribuísse com o beijo. O mesmo sabia que aquela altura, no lugar, e do jeito que se encontrava, se começasse com aquele jogo de sedução perigoso, a vontade de algo a mais não poderia ser contida, mas ele precisava daquilo, precisava da vida que a garota injetava nele.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
(O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo)

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
(Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, você tira a minha dor)

Retribuiu o beijo da forma mais carinhosa que pôde, se os dois queriam, por que ele não mostraria a ela novas sensações? Ainda não sabia se era o certo, mas já tinha perdido todo o senso para pesar o certo, o errado, e as conseqüências disso.

Encostou a jovem na parede azulejada branca, e colocou uma das mãos de cada lado de seu rosto. Encarou-a sério.

- É isso que realmente quer? Entregar a mim o que você tem de mais importante? – Perguntou, tinha se esquecido que a mesma já não era mais virgem.

- Eu não sou mais virgem, mas não quero que seja como da outra vez... – Fechou os olhos, e trancou a linha dos lábios numa reta, mostrando dor. – Eu não suportaria aquilo novamente Pain.

- Então vamos cuidar para que não seja. – O ruivo começou a beijar seu pescoço desnudo.

- Espera, para! – O empurrou um pouco espalmando as mãos em seu peito.

- Diz...

- Você me ama Pain? – Encarou-o bem profundamente, precisava daquela resposta antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão.

Aquilo seria um desastre. Não diria que a amava, talvez amasse. Mas seus dilemas internos não o deixavam perceber, ou acreditar que fosse amor. Gostava da companhia de Konan, de seus toques, carinhos, sorrisos, e principalmente dos beijos. Mas não poderia definir como amor, não ainda. Não sem ter experiência do que era aquele sentimento tão complicado que levava as pessoas à loucura.

- Não sei... Não posso te responder isso, acho que no fundo, eu ainda não possuo sentimentos. – Falou com a voz gélida e olhar intimidador de sempre.

Sorriu triste, e fechou os olhos pensando, Pain estava de cabeça baixa apoiado em seu ombro direito.

- Então eu não quero Pain, você não possui sentimentos, e eu jurei para mim mesma que só faria isso de novo, quando alguém sentisse amor de verdade por mim, e eu esperava que fosse você.

Ergueu a cabeça devagar e a encarou, se não a amava, o que era aquilo que crescia dentro dele quando olhava para Konan?

- Sabe, eu acho que tenho alguma coisa a mais por você, mas entenda Konan, que eu nunca soube o que era amor. Eu nunca tive isso.

Konan deu um sorriso extremamente aberto, mostrando todos os dentes perfeitos. E colocou as mãos ao lado de seu rosto erguendo-o.

- Isso basta pra mim.

Voltaram a beijar-se, Pain apreciava todas as formas femininas emolduradas por aquela roupa molhada e transparente. Tocava cada parte que estava desnuda, e a beijava cada vez mais voraz.

- Aqui não. – Pegou-a nos braços e carregou para fora do banheiro depositando-a deitada na cama.

Deixaram um rastro de água por todo o quarto, e principalmente na cama, mas não se importavam, não tinham olhos, e muito menos pensamentos para outra coisa que não fosse o que viria a seguir.

Pain ficou por cima de seu corpo, sentia todas as formas femininas abaixo de si, os quadris colados, gerando grandes fisgadas em seu membro já a mostra, as pernas enroscadas de modo com que nenhum dos dois pudesse escapar, e o abdome definido colado aos seios fartos e macios de Konan.

Beijavam-se avidamente num ritmo um pouco acelerado. Mas a garota ainda permanecia tensa. E se doesse com da outra vez? Não queria aquilo de novo.

- Está tensa Konan, tem que relaxar. – Falou tentando parecer totalmente seguro, mas nem ele mesmo estava, por que seria uma nova experiência para o mesmo também, afinal, com ela era diferente, ele precisaria ter um cuidado especial.

Não era como as outras mulheres com quem já havia ficado, tirar a roupa, entrar e sair. Não, Konan merecia mais que isso, deveria ser compensada por ele não ter podido salvá-la quando ela implorou por socorro e ele não esteve perto.

Acariciava sua fina cintura emoldurada pela saia de pregas e pela camisete. Queria fazê-la sentir e se distrair, enquanto Konan limitava-se a gemer extasiada quando ele tocava em uma ou outra parte mais sensível.

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to  
fight  
(Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e ninguém contra quem lutar)

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
(Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor)

Aos poucos, desabotoava a blusa branca ensopada devagar, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava as pernas bonitas e torneadas. Eram seu ponto forte. As pernas e nádegas duras. E ao ver a garota com a blusa totalmente aberta, somente com o sutiã preto de renda, uma vontade de passear com seus lábios por ali foi grande, mas primeiro precisava prepará-la para uma sensação mais calorosa. Apertava e massageava os seios de Konan sem machucá-la, a mesma gemia implorando por mais.

Retirou a peça dela deixando-a totalmente desnuda, quando começou a trilhar uma linha de beijos desde seu útero até o colo alvo e macio. Começaram com pequenos beijos até se transformarem um chupões e beijos lascivos deixando marcas arroxeadas. Sem se conter, Konan puxava e apertava a cabeça do líder sem pudor algum para mais.

Terminou o trabalho de tirar a saia que estava incomodando tanto aos dois, revelando a calcinha em par com o sutiã também de rendas pretas, apenas com uma rosa bem no meio do cós. Quase sorriu ao olhar a expressão de Konan, a mesma parecia totalmente envergonhada. Por que ao contrário de antes, agora toda a atenção lhe era dada. Não era somente um entra e sai maldito que tanto a machucou.

- Eu não vou te machucar. – Negros e azuis se encontraram formando uma extrema conexão – Pode confiar em mim.

Logo, a pequena peça estava jogada em um canto qualquer do quarto, enquanto a língua lasciva, molhada e habilidosa do jovem explorava toda a tez de sua parte feminina sensível. A carícia a fazia gemer alto, e estava quase no limite, quando Pain parou, e Konan fez uma expressão de desapontamento.

- Só vai acontecer, quando eu estiver dentro de você.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando me abro)

And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
(E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante)

As palavras foram um pouco diretas, mas nada que a deixasse constrangida, já havia se acostumado com as atitudes diretas de Pain. Rolou pela cama ficando por cima, enquanto a mesma entrava em ação procurando dar prazer também para seu parceiro. Era injusto que somente ela se deliciasse.

Mesmo sendo sua "primeira vez" ela parecia saber exatamente o que fazer. Passou trilhando um caminho de saliva e beijos descendo pelo abdome, e logo, já estava na parte mais prazerosa para o elemento masculino. Chupava com uma força nada delicada, fazendo Pain se encher de excitação somente de olhá-la. Auxiliando seus movimentos, segurava sua cabeça, mostrando para ela como se fazia. Deu uma atenção extremamente especial para a cabeça, lambia, e beijava lascivamente, fazendo o líder soltar hora ou outra um suspiro mais elevado, enchendo a de prazer.

- Vem! – Puxou-a para cima fazendo com que ela ficasse novamente abaixo de si. A mesma abriu as pernas acomodando o quadril de Pain. Sentiu uma pressão contra sua feminilidade, o ruivo olhou em seus olhos, e tudo que Konan pode fazer foi beijá-lo como se consentisse. Então ele a invadiu, sem pressa, sem dor.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário)

And I don't feel right when you're gone away '  
(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)

Não pôde descrever como foi recebê-lo, como foi tê-lo ali, dentro dela. Sentiu-se completa, como se tudo que sempre quis estivesse ali. E não havia dor nenhuma. Somente o prazer. Esse fazia com que ela segurasse nos ombros fortes cravando as unhas com força, deixando marcas.

Não pararam de se beijar nem por um minuto, continuavam naquela perfeita dança de ir e vir. No começo com entocadas leves, mas logo as entocadas leves se transformaram em algo mais rápido e forte, fazendo Konan soltar um gemido tão alto, que talvez pudesse ter sido ouvido do corredor.

Logo ela havia se virado e estava sentada sobre o quadril de Pain, com uma mão arranhando seu peito másculo, e a outra segurando a franja para que não atrapalhasse sua visão. Uma das mãos do ruivo segurava seu seio esquerdo apertando-o fazendo com que Konan cavalgasse com prazer e rapidez, até que sentiu um espasmo passar zunindo por seu corpo, ele se sacudiu, e ficou mole, como se houvesse perdido a força. Mas continuou os movimentos, mas dessa vez mais vagarosos.

O mesmo ocorreu com Pain logo em seguida. Nunca havia tido um orgasmo tão prazeroso como aquele. Konan caiu sobre seu corpo, cansada, suada e molhada depois de toda a ação.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando me abro)

And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
(E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante)

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário)

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)

Mas ainda sim estava feliz, feliz por que pela primeira vez na vida estava se sentindo completa, como se nada no mundo pudesse lhe tirar aquela paz.

Aconchegou-se como uma criança ao peito desnudo de Pain, que lhe envolveu com o braço esquerdo, trazendo-a para perto. Uma de suas mãos brincava com o abdome bonito e durinho do "parceiro" desenhando formas com a ponta dos dedos. Pain acariciava seus cabelos e subia e descia por suas costas.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário)

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)

You've gone away  
(Você se foi)

You don´t feel me here, anymore

(não me sente aqui, não mais.)

Estava cansada e queria dormir um pouco. Mas não antes de lhe fazer uma pergunta que ficara em sua cabeça desde que começaram com aquele momento.

- Pain, você sabe o que é o amor? – Perguntou sorrindo carinhosa tocando-lhe o rosto.

Ele não respondeu, somente fechou os olhos sentido a carícia e suspirou pensando na resposta. O que era o amor afinal? A única resposta a que conseguia chegar, a que era perto de ser racional, era pensar que amor nem sempre é um sentimento que conduz as pessoas a algo bom para elas mesmas e para quem elas amam. E que algumas vezes existe a necessidade racionalizar esse fato e se afastar da pessoa amada.

Mas ele não sabia se o amor era somente proteção. E tinha um enorme ódio por não saber. O que sabia, era que seu sentimento por Konan era maior que qualquer coisa que já tinha sentido, superando até seu ódio. No entanto, não diria que a amava até que tivesse certeza desse fato.

- Eu ás vezes penso Pain, em como te explicar o que é amor... Pra você entender ao menos um pouco de como é para eu ficar longe de você, de como é pra mim quando você diz algo que me machuca. E depois de hoje... Eu não sei se conseguiria ficar sem você.

- Mas você terá que aprender a lidar com isso, eu não ficarei com você pra sempre Konan, eu estou partindo para Tókio amanhã de tarde.

- Eu sei, mas será que não poderia me levar? – Ergueu-se e enrolou a parte de cima do corpo sentando de frente para Pain, no meio de suas pernas.

- Você não entende, não entende o porquê de eu estar te afastando Konan, você não sabe metade do que anda acontecendo comigo, e jamais entenderia nem se eu explicasse. – Colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela.

- Tente, eu odeio ficar perto de você o tempo inteiro, e não saber o que se passa em sua mente! Eu não entendo por que aqueles homens nos atacaram aquele dia, nem por que você quis tanto me mandar pra cá! Por que eu acredito, que depois de hoje, você me mandou pra cá não por que me odeia, existe mais alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que você não quer que eu saiba. – O tom de voz dela se elevou quase aos gritos. Estava ficando nervosa.

- Existem sim certos motivos para eu te mandar para cá, mas eu não gostaria de falar sobre eles Konan, então, por favor, não me pergunte.

Bufou e jogou as mãos para cima. Era assim que ele faria, fugiria da verdade?

- Você NUNCA me fala nada Pain, esse é o problema... Se eu soubesse, eu poderia tentar te ajudar até. – Os olhos azuis marejaram.

- Existem coisas nessa vida, que nem o tempo apaga. São coisas que atormentam pra sempre, memórias das quais preferimos não lembrar. – Suspirou e apertou as têmporas. - O aconteceu comigo, o que me leva a te tratar assim, o que me levou a te mandar para esse lugar, faz tudo parte do meu passado, passado que eu não compartilho com ninguém, nem mesmo com você. Apenas aceite minhas decisões. Elas serão melhores para você, um dia você verá. – O timbre seco foi tomado por uma agonia calada que ele carregava.

- Mas Pa.. – O rapaz tapou a boca dela.

- Mas nada, acredita mesmo que eu seja bom Konan? Ficar perto de mim te traria a morte. Eu não sou bom pra você. Exatamente por esse motivo, pra mim você é passageira. Depois que eu partir, nosso contato vai se quebrar, e você vai se esquecer de mim. Você vai ver. – As palavras eram agressivas, e eram jogadas em cima dela como facas prontas para cortar seu coração em fagulhas.

A mesma retirou com brusquidão a mão dele de sua boca.

- O que eu acredito, ou deixo de acreditar. Eu prefiro guardar pra mim, eu sei que VOCÊ não entenderia. Você não tem sentimentos, pode dizer que sente alguma coisa por mim, mas no fundo não sente nada! Nunca sentiu nada... – Começou a gritar e esmurrar o peito nu dele. – Eu odeio você, odeio por me fazer te amar, a cada minuto que passa, eu não agüento mais isso, você não entende como é!

Chorava de soluçar enquanto batia nele, sem que o mesmo revidasse ou fizesse algo para pará-la. Sabia que Konan precisava descontar a raiva que sentia. Não era justo com ela não saber a verdade, mas era melhor. Apenas suspirou quando ela parou e se jogou em seus braços o abraçando forte.

Palavras não eram mais necessárias. Ele apenas deixou com que ela chorasse o tempo que quisesse. Hora ou outra, fazia um "shh" para que ela se acalmasse um pouco, e acariciava-lhe o topo dos cabelos. Era sua menininha afinal. Precisava de proteção e carinho, Isso com certeza lhe seria concedido longe dele.

Ficaram naquela posição muitas horas até Konan pegar no sono, ele mesmo nem havia percebido quando ela adormecera. Apenas notou quando a respiração dela ficou mais leve. Deitou-a na cama e cobriu seu corpo frágil com o lençol ainda meio úmido, e deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. Logo estava deitado com o peito colado em suas costas puxando a para perto. Como numa concha. Por enquanto havia terminado. Pelo menos eles ficariam juntos por algumas horas sem brigar.

Estava ficando cada vez mais complicado seu relacionamento com Konan. Um dia a garota teria de aceitar que Pain não estaria sempre ali para ela.

* * *

O mormaço daquela manhã entrava pela janela fazendo com que seu rosto adquirisse uma tonalidade corada. E os cabelos pareciam ainda mais azuis. Franziu o cenho demonstrando não querer acordar. Acabou arqueando as costas e se espreguiçou. Começou a tatear o lençol rubro a sua volta procurando por um certo corpo másculo e cheiroso.

- Pain... – Chamou manhosa não obtendo nenhuma resposta. Resolveu abrir os orbes azulados totalmente contra a sua vontade, e com passos lentos e cambaleantes foi até o banheiro.

Olhando-se no espelho, viu em sua íris aquele brilho de quem vive. Não o brilho taciturno que andava tomando conta de seus olhos ultimamente. Descendo o olhar por seu colo, percebeu que ainda estava nua. Tocou de leve os lábios ainda arroxeados em conseqüência de uma mordida que levara por deixar Pain escapar um gemido um tanto alto.

Escovou os dentes, e deu um jeito nas madeixas bagunçadas. Saiu do banheiro indo até sua mala de roupas buscando algo para vestir. Acabou sendo surpreendida quando se inclinava para pegar uma blusa de renda branca. E sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado bruscamente contra a parede.

Abriu os olhos e observou Pain atacando seu pescoço em busca da pele macia do colo. Sorriu felina enquanto um leve gemido abafado escapou de seus lábios.

- Pain... – O mesmo ergueu o olhar para ela e arqueou uma sobrancelha cerrando os olhos.

- Esperava mais alguém? – Perguntou tentando não parecer interessado.

- Na verdade sim. – O ruivo afastou-se um pouco da garota e a olhou com desdém. – Estava esperando o meu amante! – Disse em meio aos risos causados pela carranca que Pain havia formado em seu rosto.

- Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras infantis. – A voz saiu carregada de cólera, e seu semblante estava demasiado frio. Deu as costas para Konan e ia caminhando em direção a sua própria mala.

A mesma percebendo que sua brincadeira não havia sido bem aceita pelo líder, tratou de jogar sua blusa de lado, e ativar seus poderes de sedução. Estampou nos lábios um sorriso sedutor, e andou rebolando felinamente até o jovem que se encontrava de costas dobrando algumas roupas.

Pain abandonara pelo menos por aqueles três dias a capa da Akatsuki, permanecendo apenas na maior parte do tempo de terno, ou quando estava no quarto com Konan alguma camiseta e bermuda.

- Pain-sama... – Chamou no lóbulo de sua orelha com um timbre sexy, passando as mãos por suas costas arranhando de leve.

- Saia garota. – Disse, mas não se mexeu fechando os olhos para sentir as mãos de Konan passeando agora por seu abdome, desenhando os gomos com a ponta dos dedos.

Sentiu os seios rosados e macios comprimidos contra suas costas, gerando-lhe aquelas fisgadas incômodas, e suspirou pesado rendido.

- Faça algo se não me quer por perto. Caso contrário, acharei que me deseja.

Era óbvio que ele a desejava. Não estava mais que claro para qualquer pessoa que passasse perto dos dois? "Droga, eu a desejo" Passou por sua cabeça quando a garota pronunciou aquelas palavras. Estava ficando louco por aquela pirralha.

Virou-a de frente não pedindo nem permissão, e jogou-a na cama com brutalidade, segurando seus pulsos perto de sua cabeça. Konan sorria vitoriosa, tinha ganhado novamente naquele jogo de sedução.

- Tem que aprender a não me provocar Konan. Não te mostrei nem metade de como eu posso ser rude. – Falou entre dentes observando a face brincalhona daquele anjo abaixo de si.

Konan queria sentir novamente as formas do líder sobre si, mas não de roupas, queria outra aproximação direta. Soltou uma das mãos puxando um pouco à camisa branca que ele usava para cima, buscando se livrar da peça que tanto a incomodava.

- Além de provocativa, é apressada. – Balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação e sussurrou no pé do ouvido de Konan mordendo-lhe a área depois. – Parece que eu terei que te ensinar a sentir.

Beijavam-se com fervor. Afinal, já não poderiam passar mais que aquele dia juntos, Pain iria retornar para Tókio naquela tarde. Sabia que nunca mais veria Konan, por tanto, aqueles momentos de intimidades trocadas pelo casal, deveriam ser feitos sem pressa. Para que a lembrança jamais lhes escapasse da mente.

Suas línguas brigavam por espaço entrelaçando-se, beijos sôfregos e quentes eram trocados, diferente do primeiro beijo do casal que havia sido plácido e calmo. Dessa vez, a necessidade de se sentirem, era mais do que desesperada.

Pain fechou os dedos sobre a carne macia dos seios de Konan, e apertava-os deixando a mesma sem ar de tanto gemer e suspirar a cada toque mais ousado. Massageava mamilo deixando-o entumescido.

Virou-se colocando por cima de Pain, e com uma das mãos a ponta de seus dedos roçava de leve em volta do umbigo enquanto a outra estava desabotoando a calça social, e puxando-a para baixo, o ruivo a ajudava a retirar a calça, ficando somente de cueca box. Uma das pernas estava entre as do líder, fazendo movimentos como se relassem apenas no seu membro atiçando-o cada vez mais, o que fazia Pain soltar suspiros de prazer.

O mesmo se deu ao trabalho de terminar de tirar a última peça de roupas, já que enquanto eliminava esta, Konan já estava retirando sua camisa. Quando se viram sem nenhuma peça impedindo uma aproximação mais direta, Konan se jogou por baixo na cama, e observou Pain chegar perigosamente perto de sua cavidade úmida.

Abriu as pernas acomodando o corpo que se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu ali, então mais uma vez se sentiu invadida e preenchida por algo grande que provocava um enorme prazer. Quando adequaram seu ritmo de quadris, aumentaram a velocidade, e as entocadas eram mais fundas, fazendo com que o prazer aumentasse.

Aquele ritmo frenético continuou durante algum tempo, quando atingiram juntos a um orgasmo. Os corpos suados e cansados colaram-se num abraço cálido. Pain a envolveu em seus braços, ciente de que seria a última vez tão próximo dela. Beijou-lhe o topo dos cabelos azulados, e afastou do rosto angelical qualquer fio úmido de suor.

Suspirou, e afundou-se naquela imensidão azul provocante e instigante.

* * *

Fizera questão de acompanhá-lo até o aeroporto. Qualquer momento precioso que pudesse resguardar ao lado do ruivo valia muito a pena. Já havia sido instalada no colégio em um quarto que dividiria com mais quatro garotas no próximo ano, quando começariam as aulas. Não faltava muito tempo, apenas quinze dias. Justamente por esse motivo, muitos alunos já haviam retornado para o instituto. Alunos de outros países, cuja chegada apenas alguns dias antes não os permitiria se acostumar com o fuso horário.

O aeroporto estava lotado naquela tarde. Milhares de pessoas andando para todos os lados puxando, carregando, arrastando e pegando suas malas. Konan andava ao lado de Pain muito próxima para não se perder naquele lugar. Já havia sido aterrorizante ficar sozinha sem saber direito o que fazer ali uma vez. Com passos rápidos, chegaram ao Check-in - o que não foi muito demorado, afinal, a maioria dos passageiros eram empresários, não precisavam de muita bagagem - Pain viajaria na primeira classe, juntamente com qualquer figura importante da sociedade.

Encontravam-se perto do portão de embarque. Olhavam-se nos olhos sem manter nenhum contato físico. Palavras não se faziam necessárias ali. Entendiam-se perfeitamente. No entendo, insistiam em dizer aquelas mesmas palavras de sempre.

- Vai se cuidar, e vai prestar muita atenção com quem se envolve. É uma ordem. Você não tem o direito de desobedecer. – Segurou o queixo de Konan com dois dedos apenas para que aqueles olhos azuis aquosos o olhassem. – E creio que saiba que essa é a última vez que nos vemos. – As últimas palavras, ainda que ele quisesse que soassem friamente, saíram um pouco baixas e estranguladas.

Konan não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ficou na ponta dos pés e rodeou o pescoço do mesmo puxando seu rosto para mais perto. Apenas milímetros de distância os separavam, até que a azulada quebrou o contato visual com o rapaz selando-lhe os lábios num gesto de cumplicidade. Era certo que não se esqueceria de Pain. Ele poderia pensar que ela o esqueceria. Que mandá-la para longe era a solução. No entanto, ele estava errado.

Beijavam-se avidamente, sorvendo todo o sabor que podiam dos lábios de ambos. Não queriam separar aquele beijo. E não se importavam de estarem sendo observados criticamente pelos idosos que por ali passavam, e apaixonadamente pelos casais. Pain rodeou a fina cintura encoberta por aquele casaco de lona, e obrigou-a a se aproximar ainda mais devido ao tecido grosso que os separava.

Separaram-se arfantes. Konan sussurrou quase que inaudível. Se Pain não estivesse a seu lado, não ouviria aquelas doces palavras que lhe eram sempre proferidas.

- Eu te amo. – Corou ao dizer tais palavras, por que daquela vez, a expressão dele era diferente. Pain fechou os olhos, e esboçou um daqueles mínimos sorrisos de canto que passariam despercebidos caso ela não o conhecesse bem. E apenas esse gesto, fez com que o sorriso tímido dela se alargasse.

Deu-lhe um último beijo na testa e entrou no avião deixando a moça de cabelos azulados e suas lágrimas no portão de embarque.

* * *

Por mais que o vôo fosse demorado, pareceu que durou menos de uma hora, por que apenas um pensamento lhe rondava pela cabeça enquanto observava o avião alçar vôo, viajar pelo mar, e pelas macias e felpudas nuvens. Como seria sua vida dali em diante? Havia se acostumado tanto com Konan naquela casa, que a presença de sentimentos em seu interior era quase aceitável.

E agora ela já não estava ali. Será que ele conseguiria manter a presença de sentimentos que ela fizera brotar nele? Eu te amo. Era tão simples ele dizer apenas aquelas três palavras para que ela soubesse que compartilhavam de um sentimento mútuo. Mas ainda havia aquela dúvida que gritava em seu interior. Aquela dúvida que o fazia se perguntar a todos os momentos o que era realmente o amor.

A casa lhe pareceu tão vazia, embora todos os seus companheiros da organização ainda estivessem ali como sempre estiveram. Era incrível como apenas a presença daquela imagem feminina conseguia dar cores e vivacidade aquela casa mórbida.

Cortinas fechadas, luzes apagadas, nenhum som de voz. Onde estavam os gritos dela com Madara o chamando de idiota? Onde estava o sol que invadia a casa todas as tardes trazendo aquela sensação de aconchego? Se fora com ela. Assim como toda a sua plenitude e esplendor.

Abriu a porta do próprio quarto, e largou as malas em qualquer canto retirando o paletó que o incomodava. Jogou o celular em cima da cama, e foi quando observou um envelope vermelho sangue destacando-se em meio ao lençol branco. Pegou o objeto nas mãos sentando-se na beirada da cama para ler.

Não se preocupou em ser delicado, rasgou o papel com a curiosidade se aflorando para saber qual o conteúdo da carta. Abriu o papel branco, e observou com a caligrafia bem escritas as seguintes palavras.

"_Não seria incrível ver sua reação caso eu chegasse perto dela? Caso eu tocasse sua pele macia e afagasse seus cabelos Pain? Fico excitado apenas em pensar no que você faria caso eu ousasse machucá-la, ou ainda pior matá-la... diante de seus olhos." _

Uma onde de calor e raiva invadiu seu corpo sem pedir licença para tomar todos seus pensamentos e dominar seus olhos, fazendo-os adquirirem aquele brilho sanguinário estampados nos círculos de terror. Um para cada tortura que ele sofreria caso quisesse chegar perto de Konan. Ele não hesitaria em mandá-lo para o fogo do inferno ainda que tivesse de ir junto. Mas jamais o deixaria tocar em um fio sequer do cabelo da garota.

Suspirou um pouco aliviado pensando que ela estava segura no internato. Ele apenas não podia saber que ela não estava mais junto de Pain, caso contrário, estaria em problemas. Problemas que envolveriam uma caçada brutal e mortal, além de muito sangue.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE *-*

Ah fala sério, dessa vez eu não demorei tanto para postar. Acho que é por causa do hentai, que fico uma merda tudo bem, mas eu tentei poxa. Gente, eu ainda tenho 14 anos, não tive ainda a chance de saber como é isso para tentar escrever direitinho ok? Hahahaha

Então, está aí o tão esperado Hentai, e ainda por cima veio em **DOSE DUPLA, HUHUHU (666)** Se vocês não gostaram, me falem para eu melhorar fazendo minhas pesquisas, por que eu quero deixar o mais próximo possível da realidade. Vocês tem 10. 365 palavras, em 19 páginas do word para se deliciarem *autora danada*

Eu finalmente achei a música tema para a fic, vai ser a música **Bring me to life – Evanescence.** Eu tava ouvindo ela aqui no computador, e tava pensando nisso. Ai quando eu lembrei da letra da música, eu quis me esmurrar por não ter pensado nela antes. Mas a única coisa que prejudica, é que a letra é como se a Amy Lee visse, por que ela que escreveu a música, mas para mim, quem fala a música é o PAIN. É pelos olhos dele.

Então é isso galera, eu queria agradecer a algumas pessoas que me acompanharam desde o começo, **Franhyuuga, Lell ly, Nanaka-sama, Joana, Angel-chan, SakuraAngelSex. **E queria agradecer, a mais duas pessoas que começaram a me acompanhar agora, mas se mostraram autoras, e leitoras muito dedicadas, **kahli hime e jord73! **Obrigada por me darem forças para continuar a escrever com suas reviews, e eu quero agradecer também aos hits da fic, que até agora, já foram 1,235. Pena que a maioria só lê e não comenta.

Poxa gente, se vocês não comentam, não tem como a gente melhorar e saber o que vocês querem na história, depois não adianta ficar reclamando falando que não gostou. Vocês não dão opinião! No entanto, mais uma vez obrigada.

Beijos, Yuuki ai


	6. Capítulo VI Por dentro e por fora

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã incendiavam a rua por pouco escura =**Narração normal.**

**- = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

"_Não vivíamos para morrer, vivíamos para matar, porque o gosto do sangue nos lábios e nas mãos era muito convidativo." =_**Citação de algum personagem, no caso de Pain.**

**- A tarefa foi cumprida? = Fala ao telefone**

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

**Antes do Amanhecer**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo VI – **Por dentro e Por fora

"_A falta de alguém, é o simples sentimento que a mudança trás quando o término de algo nos obriga a crescer." Konan_

**25 de Janeiro.**

Andava apressada pelos corredores movimentados da escola. Em um dos braços encontravam-se os montes de cadernos, e no outro olhava aflita o horário de suas aulas. Atrasos e faltas às aulas eram devidamente castigados. Perguntava-se onde estaria a classe 17-D, onde seria o laboratório de biologia... E mesmo estando na escola a mais um quinze dias, ainda não havia tido interesse em procurar por qualquer sala naquele lugar. E assim como ela, tinham muitos alunos perdidos pela **Institute Professional Academic **naquele primeiro dia de aulas.

Estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos, que não se viu trombar em algo não muito grande, porém muito duro a sua frente. Caiu no chão fazendo um pouco de drama e olhou para cima para ver seu "agressor". Era um garoto com cabelos vermelhos, pareciam chamas. Diferentes dos de Pain, que tinham uma coloração alaranjada. A franja farta lhe caía por um dos olhos, e o outro olho estava estreito, mais ainda sim notou o incomum lilás nos orbes. Era Nagato. Já havia visto ele pela escola. Estava sempre sozinho, nunca conversava. Parecia viver em seu próprio mundo. Absorto da realidade.

- Olha por onde anda! – Disse de maneira grossa, e o garoto corou e abaixou a cabeça murmurando um fraco e gaguejado pedido de desculpas.

- D-desculpe! – Abaixou-se pegando suas próprias coisas e as coisas de Konan entregando a ela seus cadernos, e depois correu em disparada para o lado oposto para onde ela ia.

A azulada ainda permaneceu parada ali observando o garoto correr para longe, e pensou consigo mesma como ele era esquisito. Virou-se lembrando da hora, e seguiu correndo para o quarto andar, a letra D só podia ser de quarto.

* * *

Durante toda a aula de geometria, olhou para fora da janela para o grande e aberto pátio da instituição. Era na parte de trás da escola. Parecia um bosque. Tinha várias árvores muito verdes espalhadas por toda a sua extensão, onde alguns alunos sentavam-se abaixo delas, ou nas mesas as suas sombras.

Observou certo cabelo de fogo sentado abaixo de uma árvore. Estreitou os olhos, e pensou ser o mesmo menino em quem trombara algumas horas antes. Ele lia um livro de capa preta e dura que a lembrou do seu livro de romance que adquirira de uma menina que a vendeu logo no último dia de férias.

A história girava em torno da máfia. Uma garota se apaixonava pelo que deveria ser o melhor assassino do Japão. Coincidência demais não? E nenhum dos livros da escola era nem de longe parecido com a capa de couro preta e inscrições em prateado. Olhou para as próprias coisas procurando seu livro e não o encontrou.

Suspirou raivosa ao pensar que o menino dos cabelos de fogo havia ficado com seu livro. Sua única distração naquela prisão perpétua. Teria que procurá-lo – Ou trombar nele – Depois para pegá-lo de volta. Pois não era um livro comum. Konan havia colocado no meio dele diversas anotações como se fossem rascunhos de cartas para mandar para Madara, afim de que os membros da Akatsuki vissem que ela sentia saudade de todos eles, ou melhor, quase todos, excluindo seriamente Deidara – Nem tanto – e Zetsu.

Não havia parado para observar, mas depois que sua aula acabou e ela teria um tempo livre, passeou pelo colégio e viu muitos garotos bonitos dignos de atenção. Alguns mais bonitos até que o próprio Pain, não aos olhos de Konan claro.

Mas não era surpresa que por onde passasse naquela maldita escola recebia olhadelas, e risinhos, alguns mais desavergonhados até arriscavam assobiar e lhe mandar uma cantada. Que normalmente não surtia efeito, e recebia em troca uma resposta bem mal educada. Só naquele dia – E era o primeiro dia de aulas – Já havia recebido por volta de quatro.

Andou irritada até a árvore onde se encontrava aquele garoto esquisito. E parou em frente a ele que nem pareceu notar a sua presença. Abaixou o olhar e pôde observá-lo ler cuidadosamente cada linha do romance, e não havia nem sinal de que ele tivesse lido a carta.

- Ei... – Chamou ela tentando não parecer rude.

-... – Nagato ergueu a cabeça em direção a ela, e apenas contemplou os orbes azuis. Olhou novamente para o livro, e meio hesitante entregou em uma das mãos de Konan.

A mesma abaixou-se para ficar da altura do ruivo e tombou o rosto para um dos lados um pouco e examinou curiosa a face temerosa de Nagato. Alguma coisa nele lembrava-a dela mesma há muito tempo. Ele parecia... Puro.

- Se quiser... – A azulada olhou para baixo meio encabulada. – Eu posso te emprestar o livro. Só preciso pegar uma coisa que esta no fim dele. – Abriu cuidadosa a última página e tirou de lá o pedaço de papel meio amassado.

- Sério? – Seus orbes lilás tiveram por um minuto um brilho de excitação, ele parecia ter ficado mesmo feliz. Mas logo o brilho se dissipou, dando lugar a uma tristeza. – Mas e você? Não vai ter o que ler.

Um sorriso cresceu nos lábios rosados de Konan e se alargou pelas simples palavras do ruivo. Ele parecia tão inocente. Levantou-se e olhou para a copa da árvore que tinha alguns resquícios da neve que estivera ali há quinze dias. As mãos pousaram uma sob a outra nas pernas.

- Não tem problema, eu pego de volta assim que você terminar. – Estava se preparando para cruzar de volta o gramado quando uma voz muito baixa chamou seu nome, e ela não fazia idéia de como ele soubera.

- Konan... – A mesma se virou e olhou por cima do ombro para o rapaz que ainda estava sentado na mesma posição de cabeça baixa. – Gostaria de ser... Minha amiga? – A pergunta saiu num sussurro e foi correspondida por um sorriso doce.

- Claro. – A jovem continuou andando para o gramado deixando ali o garoto com cabelos de fogo e seu livro.

Nagato sorriu consigo mesmo, e observou novamente o livro. Ele combinava com Konan, com sua amiga, com sua única amiga.

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden OST – Solitude**

Caminhava tranqüila pelo corredor vazio. Via ao longe a luz fraca adentrar os vitrais azulados, e ouvia algumas conversas altas de alguns estudantes. Seus passos eram ecoados e as mãos estavam uma ao lado do corpo, e a outra segurava aquele pedaço de papel comprimido e amassado junto ao peito.

Seus pensamentos eram mesclados entre Pain, sua saudade, sua tristeza, sua solidão, e agora pelo seu novo amigo, Nagato. Nem sabia se podia chamá-lo de amigo, afinal o conhecera a algumas horas, e ele se revelara bem diferente da sua primeira impressão. Ele não era grosseiro, não era arrogante, ele só era... Sozinho. Sozinho como ela.

Talvez estivesse na hora de se abrir para o mundo novamente, e conhecer as pessoas nesse tempo em que esteve tão distante de tudo. Talvez fosse bom deixar que Nagato entrasse e fizesse seu mundinho um pouquinho mais iluminado, já que agora a presença de Pain estava longe e estava deixando as coisas ainda mais anuviadas.

Sentou-se na beirada de uma das janelas e olhou para o corredor vazio, ou melhor, quase vazio. Uma figura masculina vinha caminhando por ele. Suas roupas ondulavam à medida que seus passos o aproximavam da janela. Os cabelos ruivos eram agitados pela brisa. Os olhos eram distantes, e ao mesmo tempo calorosos, calmos. A linha dos lábios estava trancada num sorriso praticamente imperceptível.

Franziu as sobrancelhas e fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça tentando afastar aquela imagem de sua mente. Passou um das mãos pelos olhos, e ergueu a cabeça encarando aquele corredor vazio. Vazio como ela, vazio como o coração dela, vazio como ela sem Pain.

Finas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto morrendo em seus lábios rosados, e sua língua sentiu aquele gosto salgado que as lágrimas provocavam. Dor. Sentia dor dentro de si. Havia virado uma dependente e tudo lhe foi arrancado como uma criança perde seu colo para um irmão menor que chega sem avisar.

Olhou para as próprias mãos e segurou a barra da saia com força fechando os olhos. Estava tão absorta em suas lágrimas, que não percebeu passos no corredor vindo em sua direção. Sentiu um calor em suas costas. A mão afagava carinhosamente suas costas e seus cabelos. E dizia suavemente:

- Não chore Konan, isso vai acabar. – A mesma não se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos. Tinha certeza de quem era ali ao seu lado. Nagato.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que um "estranho" ficava tão perto dela, e a reconfortava como se ela precisasse de proteção. Não se importou em parecer fraca. Sorriu medrosa quando encarou aquele rosto novo. Voltou os orbes oceânicos para baixo e continuou a chorar. Ainda não estava sem de longe pronta para compartilhar seu problema com aquele garoto. Por mais que ele parecesse exalar confiança.

* * *

A muitos kilômetros de distância de onde estavam Konan e Nagato, um certo loiro de aparência infantil olhava pela janela o pôr-do-sol alaranjado que o lembrava muito dos cabelos e olhos de alguém. Não era mistério que Deidara sentia falta de Sasori, isso qualquer um era capaz de ver.

Ficava pior quando se lembrava dos momentos que haviam passado juntos. Dos treinos, das brigas insignificantes, e de Sasori falando que a arte de Deidara não era arte. Tudo parecia tão distante quando pensava que o ruivo não estava mais ali para discutir com ele coisas fúteis, ou para dar alguns beijos de vez em quando.

Amou, amava, e sempre amaria Sasori. Podia parecer um pouco estranho para dois homens que pareciam ser tão másculos se amarem. No fim, apesar de Sasori sempre apontar Deidara como irritante, no fundo sempre precisou dos carinhos do loiro.

**Flash back.**

"_Dois dias haviam se passado desde que Konan havia chegado na sede da Akatsuki. E desde sua chegada, Pain avisara a Deidara e Sasori que o romancezinho deles estava terminantemente proibido. Se quisessem se agarrar, que o fizessem em algum canto muito escondido. Por que aquele tipo de coisa não faria bem para uma garota de treze anos. Poderia confudí-la._

_Era claro que nenhum dos dois havia gostado da idéia de não poderem mais compartilhar carinhos. E tudo por culpa de uma pirralha a quem Pain dava muita atenção. Desde esse dia, Deidara havia guardado um ódio profundo de Konan."_

Lembrando-se disso, ficou com um pouco de raiva. Se ela nunca tivesse chego a sede, jamais teriam tido seu amor proibido, e jamais teriam deixado de aproveitar vários momentos. Exatamente por aquilo, as brigas eram freqüentes. E a exatos dois dias antes da invasão da mansão Hatake, tinham brigado extremamente feio, colocando um fim no relacionamento. O motivo? A presença de Konan.

O resto da Akatsuki tinha saído para uma missão, sobrando na casa somente Sasori e Deidara. Era claro que queriam se agarrar a todo o momento, no entanto era impossível com aquela garota passeando o tempo inteiro pela casa limpando tudo. Tudo havia começado por que Sasori não queria ceder as brincadeiras sexuais de Deidara, pois sabia que se Konan visse algo, Pain os mataria depois. Afinal, o sentimento dos outros não importava, era sempre o dele em primeiro lugar.

Agora se arrependia de ter brigado por algo tão fútil quanto alguns beijos. Tê-lo ali era bem mais importante do que ficar o tempo todo se agarrando. E tinha planejado fazer as pazes na mesma noite em que ele se foi.

Arrependia-se de vários momentos que poderia e não passou ao lado dele, mas agora já estava tudo perdido.

Sentiu o ombro ser tocado por uma mão quente.

- Deidara, tem que parar com isso, sério. – Disse Madara ao lado do amigo.

- Eu sei, mas a minha vontade é de me explodir com a minha arte.

- Se eu te der uma coisa, promete que para com isso?

O loiro o olhou desconfiado, e perguntou com deboche:

- O que é por acaso? Eu pirulito Madara?

- Não sua bicha histérica. É uma carta. – Disse dando um soco na cabeça daquele infeliz.

- Por que diabos eu iria querer uma carta?

- Por que ela é de Sasori. - O mesmo se levantou e olhou para Madara apreensivo.

Madara estendeu a mão para ele segurando o envelope vermelho sangue e disse apenas:

- Ele também planejava se desculpar com você no dia de sua morte. Eu fui o último a falar com ele antes dele deixar esse mundo. E ele me pediu que te entregasse isso.

Logo depois, o moreno se retirou do quarto deixando o loiro sentado na cama olhando o envelope. A coragem para abri-lo não vinha, mas num momento de descuido se viu rasgando o envelope com cuidado e lendo a carta de Sasori.

"_Deidara,_

_Eu sei que na maioria das vezes eu posso parecer um idiota que não gosta de você, ou pode parecer que eu não me importo na maioria das nossas brigas idiotas. Mas a verdade é que sem você, arte nenhuma tem sentido. Nada em sentido._

_Eu preferia te dizer isso pessoalmente, mas pelo que parece essa noite será agitada, e nós devemos conversar depois pra eu te falar essas mesmas coisas, só que olhando nos seus olhos que tantas vezes eu já vi lágrimas por minha causa._

_Desculpe-me cara, eu sei que não te mereço._

_Eu te amo,_

_Sasori."_

O mesmo sorriu e olhou para o céu. Sabia que em algum lugar perto dali, Sasori o olhava. E que ele o amava do mesmo jeito.

* * *

**Oito meses depois.**

Corria com toda a força que tinha, corria como se o mundo fosse acabar. Pelo corredor estava apenas o eco mudo que seus sapatos baixos produziam. O rosto estava em chamas e os cabelos esvoaçavam pela velocidade. Não se importava em trombar em nada e nem em ninguém. Tinha que chegar a enfermaria.

- Eu preciso!... – Gritou.

Quase derrapou ao segurar no batente da porta abrindo-a com toda a sua força e se jogando para dentro daquele quarto branco. Estava ofegante e com a aparência bagunçada. A flor em seus cabelos estava desajeitada, e roupa amassada. Uma das meias tinha escorregado para a altura de seus calcanhares.

- Nagato! – Gritou abraçando o amigo. Não se importou em passar pela enfermeira acima do peso fazendo-a se atordoar.

Nagato estava sentado na maca, o olho sempre visível estava roxo, tinha um pouco de sangue escorrendo de sua boca e de seu nariz, ele segurava um pouco de gelo sobre ele. O rosto parecia assustado e muito vermelho, como se ele tivesse chorado por horas e horas.

- Quem fez isso com você? – Perguntou passando a mão pela testa do amigo.

- Ka-Kabuto... – Sussurrou pelos lábios inchados.

Os olhos de Konan se estreitaram e uma veia de nervosismo saltou de sua testa. Fechou os olhos, e quando eles foram abertos, ela o encarou com um ardor sanguinário. A mesma se perguntou se os seus olhos estariam no mínimo um pouco parecidos com os olhos de Pain.

A enfermeira olhava para a jovem com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Konan conseguia sentir o olhar dela queimar-lhe as costas. Mas não se importava. Kabuto pagaria.

**- **Konan, o que vai fazer? – perguntou o amigo meio incerto se ele deveria perguntar.

_- Ele vai se arrepender de tocar em alguém importante para mim._ – Saiu da sala com pressa quando percebeu a dimensão de suas palavras. O rosto adquiriu uma cor avermelhada enquanto ela corria de volta pelo corredor buscando um certo homem de cabelos acinzentados.

O ruivo dentro da enfermaria deu um pequeno sorriso de canto repensando nas palavras de Konan. Ficou um pouco confuso pelo duplo sentido que elas poderiam ter tido. Seriam uma declaração ou apenas seriam meras palavras de uma melhor amiga irritada? Abaixou a cabeça olhando para a cômoda onde se encontrava o livro. Sorriu consigo mesmo e tentou ao máximo afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Enquanto ia atrás de Kabuto, lembrava-se de suas palavras. Eram palavras de proteção. Era claro que ela se importava com seu único amigo. Com a única pessoa que tinha conseguido adquirir um valor vindo dela. A única pessoa com quem ela tinha coragem de se abrir naquela maldita escola.

Cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo enquanto andava com passos pesados até o gramado da escola. Assim que encontrasse Kabuto, ia acertar nele um belo soco com toda a sua força. Kabuto não era calouro como ela. Era um veterano do terceiro ano. E pelo pouco que sabia dele, tinha consciência de que ele era misterioso e sempre muito quieto. Não conseguia ver um por que para ele ter batido em Nagato.

Encontrou o mesmo sentado a sombra de uma cerejeira e não hesitou em empurrá-lo com toda a força pelas costas até que ele encostasse sua testa no chão. O mesmo não deu nem chance dela deixá-lo naquela posição alguns segundos. Logo se levantou e ficou de frente para ela ajeitando os óculos um pouco sujos de terra.

- O que quer de mim Konan? – Cruzou os braços no peito diante da expressão irritada da garota. – Quer se vingar pelo seu amigo viadinho? – Perguntou debochando.

- Quero saber por que bateu nele desgraçado! – Avançou para cima do rapaz com toda a força para lhe acertar o nariz, mas o mesmo foi rápido em pegar a mão dela que vinha de encontro a seu rosto e torcê-la até que as costas de Konan estivessem coladas ao peito dele.

- Acha que uma garotinha como você consegue me bater? Não me faça rir. – A azulada fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de algumas aulas de defesa pessoal que Pain dera a ela assim que chegou a casa dos Akatsukis.

**Flashback**

**Naruto Shippuden OST – When a friend dies**

"_Estavam na área de treinos da casa a algum tempo. A garota encontrava-se ofegante enquanto seu instrutor não tinha uma gota de suor no rosto. Tinha marcas arroxeadas pelos braços, e algumas marcas vermelhas no rosto. Resultado de alguns golpes de levara._

_Estava de joelhos com a testa encostada no chão. A figura masculina aproximou-se dela e abaixou-se para que ficassem da mesma altura. Ergueu o rosto dela com uma delicadeza rara e fitou os olhos azuis aquosos._

_- Você é fraca Konan. – Continuou segurando aquele rosto angelical machucado._

_- Me desculpe Pain-sama. – Levantou-se ainda cambaleando e se postou de pé. _

_- Essa é a última coisa que eu te ensinarei hoje, você já se machucou mais do que eu pretendia. – Os olhos adquiriram uma certa preocupação por trás daquele brilho frio._

_- Tudo bem. – O rapaz pegou nos ombros frágeis e virou-a de encontro a seu peito. Sentiu as costas delas se comprimirem contra si, e segurou um de seus braços._

_- Agora, com o braço livre, você acerta uma cotovelada nas minhas costelas. Assim – Pegou um dos braços dela e tocou suas costelas. – Depois, quando seu agressor se curvar de dor, pise com o calcanhar em qualquer um dos pés. – Ergueu a perna dela e colocou um dos pés sobre o dele. – quando ele erguer o pé vai largar seu braço, e você acerta esse cotovelo agora livre no rosto, de preferência no nariz. E por fim, acerte a parte mais sensível do corpo de um homem. – A voz era fria, mas calma e paciente._

_Konan olhava admirada para Pain, ele parecia tão... Cuidadoso com ela, como se ele não quisesse que ela se machucasse. Principalmente depois de sua experiência nada boa com Zetsu._

_- Por hoje é só, memorize isso, e conseguirá sair de muitas situações. – Deu as costas para a menina deixando-a parada ali no meio da sala. E com certeza Konan nunca se esqueceria."_

- Cuidado que eu posso conseguir. – Esperou que ele risse forçadamente do seu comentário e acotovelou uma parte de suas costelas. Kabuto urrou de dor, e segurou com a mão que estava livre a parte acertada.

Logo, Konan pisou com seu calcanhar - utilizando toda a sua força – no pé do rapaz, este ergueu o pé, e com o braço liberto ela conseguiu acertar o cotovelo no queixo dele. Atordoado, ele não percebeu ela se virar de frente, e não foi um cotovelo que acertou seu membro, foi um chute, extremamente forte.

- Não me subestime, você não sabe com quem eu cresci. – Deu as costas deixando um Kabuto com ódio exalando de seu corpo machucado. O mesmo iria matá-la assim que fosse possível, ia adorar sentir cada parte de Konan gritando para que ele parasse.

A garota se sentia vingada enquanto andava de volta para dentro do colégio. Um sorriso no canto dos lábios ficava maior a cada passo que ela dava chegando a seu quarto. Só não percebeu que alguns passos atrás dela, alguém a seguia.

Antes que pudesse entrar no quarto, uma figura pegou em seu braço com força e disse ríspida.

- Sabia que você traria problemas moçinha, direto para a diretoria.

Uma senhora com aparência de freira pegou em seu braço, e praticamente a arrastou para a sala de Srta. May. Fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse pela expressão furiosa que ela lhe dirigia.

- Estava brigando com um garoto no pátio da escola diretora. – Falou a freira sem ao menos bater na porta para pedir licença.

- Sente-se. – Disse apenas a mulher.

Konan foi largada na sala enquanto a irmã se retirava fechando a porta com força.

- Posso saber por que brigava? – A mulher se inclinou para frente na mesa e observou bem de perto o rosto da adolescente de agora dezesseis anos.

- Ele bateu em um amigo meu. Sem motivo algum. – Respondeu sem muito interesse naquela conversa. Seus olhos pareciam ter encontrado um ponto mais interessante para fitar naquela grande estante coberta de livros.

- Konan. – A mesma abaixou a cabeça e olhou negativamente para a própria mesa. – Você já veio aqui semana passada e retrasada por discutir com as garotas da sua sala. Desse jeito eu vou precisar ligar para seu tutor. Não admitimos esse tipo de conduta aqui no IPA. Você sabe disso. – A voz era aparentemente paciente, mas Konan ouvia como se fosse uma falsidade.

- Eu sei Srta May, mas eu não podia deixar que ele saísse sem pagar por ter batido em Nagato. – Um grande sorriso surgiu nos lábios retorcidos da loira e ela pronunciou.

- Seu namoradinho, está explicado. Mas você tem que deixar ele próprio se defender dos veteranos, senão não vai aprender nunca! – Pegou o telefone em suas mãos e pediu para que ela se retirasse.

Konan saiu da sala inflamando de ódio. Quem aquela diretora achava que era para dizer a ela como se comportar? Pior, quem ela achava que era para dizer que Nagato deveria apanhar dos veteranos até aprender? Olhou para cima desejando sumir. Ela com certeza ligaria para a Akatsuki, e Konan teria que ouvir um sermão de Madara, o que não estava nem um pouco com vontade.

Imaginou que tipo de coisas ela diria, e imaginou se ela diria que Nagato era seu "namoradinho" uma besteira enorme, pois ela ainda era completamente apaixonada por Pain. O que parecia ser bem óbvio, bom. Pelo menos para ela. Será que Pain ficaria magoado caso a diretora dissesse isso?

Retraiu a expressão em uma carranca, e foi andando pelo corredor em direção a seu quarto. Não se conteve em mostrar a língua para a irmã que a pegara. A mesma lhe lançou um olhar reprovador e virou-se de costas.

* * *

Era tarde da noite quando Konan se encontrava sentada ao lado de seu melhor amigo em um dos corrimões de cimento da escola. Estavam em silêncio. Cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos.

Konan já não se incomodava mais com a constante presença de Nagato. O garoto calado estava sempre ao seu lado mesmo quando as garotas de sua classe alegavam que ela era uma fracassada por andar com alguém não popular. Ela não tinha mesmo conseguido nenhuma amiga que valesse apena durante aquele tempo, que mal tinha em aceitar mais um ruivo ocupando seu coração?

Era com ele que dividia todos os medos e incertezas que tinha, e para quem confessou tantas e tantas vezes estar apaixonada por alguém que raras vezes demonstrava para ela seus sentimentos. Nagato sempre lhe questionava muito sobre Pain, perguntas que realmente só poderiam ser respondidas por alguém muito próximo a ele. Mas Konan nunca pareceu notar a seriedade das perguntas feitas pelo mesmo. Apenas as respondia sem questionar.

Nunca havia perguntado o porquê daquele interrogatório, justamente por serem melhores amigos. Tinha certeza que amava Nagato, mas não passava de um sentimento fraternal. Faria qualquer coisa que ele lhe pedisse. Afinal, ele mesmo a aceitara e a acolhera com todos os seus defeitos, e com todas as suas mágoas a serem ouvidas.

_Ele também amava Konan, mas ao longo do tempo, seu sentimento de irmão se desenvolveu drasticamente, e ele nunca havia dito para a mesma, mas a amava como um homem ama a uma mulher. E silenciosamente, planejava dar uma surra em Pain quando o visse por fazê-la sofrer daquela maneira. _

Se ao menos a azulada pudesse esquecer Pain como ele mesmo pedira, se ao menos amasse Nagato... Já não via o líder da organização a longos oito meses, e quando ligava para a sede da Akatsuki, ele nunca atendia, Madara era um dos únicos que sempre estava disposto a conversar com ela, desobedecendo as ordens do líder.

Pain nunca a mandara nenhuma carta, nenhum e-mail, nenhuma mensagem, nenhum telefonema. NADA. Mas para Konan, ainda que isso a machucasse demais, _o amor dele era como o ar, invisível e tão necessário quanto. _

Olhou para Nagato por alguns segundos e depois fitou para os lances de escada abaixo de suas pernas. Seria tão mais fácil pular dali e poupar Nagato de ter que olhá-la e saber que ela sempre estaria a quilômetros de distância dali.

**Naruto Shippuden Movie OST – 09 Moonlight Talk.**

- Konan. – Chamou a voz baixa do rapaz a seu lado. A mesma se virou e encarou um sério Nagato com as sobrancelhas franzidas olhando fixamente para um ponto da escada onde não havia absolutamente nada. Ele parecia buscar palavras para expressar algo, mas Konan não se importava de esperar.

- Sim, Nagato, está tudo bem? – Perguntou com um timbre extremamente preocupado enquanto tocava o ombro do amigo. O mesmo continuou encarando o chão por algum tempo até os incomuns orbes lilás encontrarem as safiras com um pequeno brilho de excitação.

- Esqueça Pain. – A voz foi estrangulada como num sussurro de súplica. As esferas oceânicas de Konan se arregalaram e um brilho surpreso atravessou seus olhos como um raio. – Eu nunca te pedi nada, mas agora essa é a única coisa que eu quero!

A azulada não havia assimilado direito aquelas palavras. Esquecer Pain? Era mesmo o que ele havia lhe pedido? Olhou para os orbes lilás que esperavam uma resposta. Seriam aquelas palavras um pedido mudo para que ela o amasse? Nunca havia visto tal expressão no rosto do amigo. Era quase... Torturante olhá-lo.

A franja lhe cobria um dos olhos, enquanto o outro a fitava intensamente de tal modo que ela não conseguia desviar e encarar os próprios pés. Sentiu as faces corarem adquirindo um tom rubro. E por um momento quase se esqueceu do próprio nome. O que ele lhe pedia era... Impossível?

- O... Que? – Foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu balbuciar pelos lábios ainda trêmulos.

- Eu amo você Konan, aposto que já tinha percebido. – Uma das mãos do ruivo pousou sobre a face ruborizada passando o polegar direito abaixo do olho surpreso da mesma.

Ficou sem reação quando Nagato se aproximou o bastante para colar seus lábios. Mas apenas encostou a testa na dela suspirando. O hálito quente do mesmo batia-lhe contra a face esquentando as bochechas.

- Naga... to. – Fora a última palavra proferida quando o garoto tomou seus lábios para si num beijo calmo.

Ele a explorava devagar, enquanto suas mãos pousaram uma de cada lado de seu rosto puxando-a para perto num frágil carinho. Konan apenas fechou os olhos e cedeu aquele beijo. E já nem sabia ou se importava com quem a estava beijando daquela maneira.

Quando se separaram e finalmente abriu os olhos encarando a imagem sorridente de Nagato, uma onda de realidade lhe invadiu e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi correr. Levantou-se se desvencilhando das mãos do ruivo e corria como se a sua vida fosse acabar e ela precisasse chegar a algum lugar. No entanto, não sabia para onde estava indo. Só queria fugir, fugir de Nagato, daquele beijo, e dela mesma.

Ignorava os gritos desesperados do ruivo que chamava por ela pedindo para que retornasse. Por que diabos ele tinha que amá-la? E o pior, por que ela não conseguia se sentir mal com aquele beijo? Por que alguma coisa em seu interior fazia com que ela se sentisse... Feliz?

O que era aquilo, ela estava traindo o próprio coração gostando de outra pessoa? Não era justo com Pain. Mas se pensasse, também não era justo com ela. Pain também não havia sido justo com ela. E preferira deixá-la em Londres abdicando do seu amor para continuar a levar a sua vida de antes. E parecia não ligar muito para Konan.

Suas lágrimas escorriam por todo o rosto e nariz vermelhos. Já era bem tarde e a única coisa ouvida eram seus passos rápidos e tropeçados subindo os degraus das grandes escadarias do instituto. Correu o máximo que pôde até a parte mais elevada da escola. A parte onde ficavam as fotos dos ex alunos da instituição. Passou os olhos marejados por todas as fotos até bem no fim do corredor. E uma em particular lhe chamou a atenção.

Um garoto que deveria ter no máximo treze anos olhava para frente com uma expressão vazia. Observou os olhos negros, e por um momento, pareceu conhecer aquele brilho apático nos olhos opacos. Passou os dedos pela pele alva e lisa do garoto quando pode perceber a inscrição abaixo da foto. "Pain".

Então era mesmo ele. Desde aquele tempo Pain já tinha aqueles olhos. Olhos de assassino. Como ele poderia ter adquirido aqueles olhos e ainda tão jovem? Era algo que jamais poderia saber, afinal, ela não tinha mais nenhum laço que prendia os dois. Ele pediu para que ela o esquecesse, e quem sabe Nagato não houvesse entrado em sua vida por esse motivo?

Virou-se de costas para a parede e abaixou-se encostando a testa nos joelhos quando chegou ao chão frio de mármore. Seus soluços consumiam-na fazendo com que a pulsação de seu coração aumentasse bastante.

Depois de tanto tempo finalmente conseguia entender. Então era daquele jeito que Pain se sentia em relação a ela? Como fora boba. _Era torturante sentir culpa por despertar em alguém o amor sem a intenção de amá-lo. Era horrível_. Por que Pain tinha que ter aparecido em sua vida? Não podia simplesmente ter deixado-a com os pais, e ter ido queimar no fogo do inferno? Ou não podia pelo menos ter mandado-a junto com os genitores?

Sentiu-se enojada ao ponto do estômago doer. Não era justo com Nagato, não era justo com ela. Estava cansada. Cansada de se matar por alguém que parecia no mínimo desinteressado. Raiva, ódio... O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Não sabia definir. O que sabia, era que não queria Pain perto o bastante para interferir em sua vida novamente. Ele já havia causado problemas demais.

Ela não machucaria alguém que jamais faria mal ela por alguém que sempre a feriu sem hesitar. Konan não jogaria fora os sentimentos puros de Nagato para alimentar dentro de si mesma uma esperança falsa de final feliz.

Finalmente Konan estava vendo as coisas tais como elas eram. Pain era um assassino frio que matara seus pais e se aproveitara dela apenas para ter algum bel prazer. Nunca quis saber de verdade dela, e na primeira oportunidade a despachou.

Levantou-se e pegou o celular no bolso discando alguns números. Esperou alguns segundos até uma voz cansada do outro lado do telefone atender.

**- Alô?**

**- Madara, sou eu Konan.** – Sussurrou um pouco animada.

**- Konan! Está tudo bem?** – Perguntou surpreso, não esperava a ligação da garota.

**- Sim. Madara preciso te dizer algo muito importante.**

**- E o que está esperando?** – Hesitou um pouco antes de cruzar um dos braços no peito e suspirar rendida.

**- Conheci alguém.** – Falou tentando deixar a voz forte o bastante para que ele acreditasse.

**- Como?**

**- Conheci um garoto, é isso.**

**- Pain está fora da jogada?** – Indagou ainda um pouco incrédulo diante das palavras proferidas por Konan, ela parecia tão.. Certa do que dizia.

**- Isso mesmo, preciso desligar. Adeus, saudades**. – Logo depois o telefone emudeceu e Konan relaxou os ombros. Estava feito. Não importando se fosse a decisão certa ou não. Ela não o agüentaria dizer mais nada, nem uma breve despedida. Tinha medo de arrepender-se seriamente caso Madara tentasse persuadi-la.

Colocou o telefone de volta no bolso e bateu na saia retirando o resto de poeira. Olhou uma última vez para a foto do garoto, e deu um soco no porta-retrato, estilhaçando o vidro em milhões de pequenos fragmentos, assim como o coração dela se encontrava. Pegou a foto e dobrou-a também enfiando no bolso. Ergueu a cabeça e rumou de volta para ser dormitório.

* * *

**- Pain está fora da jogada?** – Indagou ainda um pouco incrédulo diante das palavras proferidas por Konan, ela parecia tão.. Certa do que dizia.

Sentiu o corpo se enrijecer ao escutar tais palavras e abaixou o jornal encarando o moreno que estava sentado na mesa observando alguns documentos. Cerrou os olhos na direção de Madara e continuou observando o rapaz.

**- Isso mesmo, preciso desligar. Adeus, saudades.** – Logo depois o telefone emudeceu e o moreno Uchiha o encarou sério. Guardou o telefone no bolso interno da capa e cruzou os braços.

- Parece que o que você queria, finalmente aconteceu. – O Uchiha disse olhando na direção do líder. Pain arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e ergueu novamente o jornal. Não queria que Madara o visse quando proferisse as palavras que sabia que viriam. – Acho que Konan esta te esquecendo. Ela conheceu alguém.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – Retrucou mal humorado.

- Não sei... Pensei que se importaria em ver que o que reservou para ela esta se concretizando... Não tem medo de que ele possa ser... – Foi interrompido pelo líder.

- Não. – Respondeu simplesmente largando o jornal na poltrona vermelha e rumou para fora do jardim de inverno sem dar maiores explicações.

* * *

Suspirou olhando para a escadaria abaixo. Por que tinha de ser tão difícil? Vinha fazendo de tudo para Konan também se apaixonasse, no entanto, era estranho como ela não percebeu – ou fingiu que não percebeu – que ele estava gostando dela.

- Droga. – Levantou-se pronto para rumar para seu dormitório quando uma voz máscula chamou-o saindo da penumbra do corredor mal iluminado.

- Nagato.

O ruivo se virou para a figura encostada em uma das paredes, com um dos pés no chão, e o outro encostado a mesma. Uma das mãos estava atrás da cabeça servindo de conforto, e a outra no bolso dianteiro.

- O que quer? – Indagou cruzando os braços. A voz firme soou pelo vazio.

- Você mudou, nem parece o mesmo. – Realmente a presença de Konan havia mudado sua personalidade, ele não era mais o garoto arredio e medroso de antes, ele parecia mais... Forte.

- O que quer? – Repetiu com sua paciência se esvaindo. Encostou-se ao lado da sombra ficando na mesma posição dele.

- Sabe que jamais haverá um espaço para você no coração da garota enquanto Pain existir. – Disse com um sorrisinho de escárnio lhe pintando os lábios. Talvez aquele tipo de provocação adiantasse alguma coisa.

- E? – Por mais que não quisesse parecer interessado, não conseguia deixar que o tom de sua pergunta expressasse alguma curiosidade incontrolável dentro do peito. Se havia um jeito de ter Konan, ele não se importaria com quem, ou com quais meios lidar.

- Posso te ajudar a tirá-lo do caminho. – Respondeu calmo enquanto ia se afastando pelo corredor.

Nagato parou um pouco diante das palavras do vulto. Será que valia mesmo a pena? Pensou nos prós e contras de aceitar a ajuda, e não conseguia achar pontos negativos. Mesmo se os achasse, resolveu mandar para o inferno qualquer resquício de humanidade e moralidade, queria o amor de Konan, conseguiria o amor de Konan.

- Ei! – Gritou chamando a atenção. – O que eu tenho de fazer? – Perguntou ainda em um tom agudo.

- Espere e verá. – Sorriu antes de continuar seu caminho. A primeira parte estava feita. E havia sido bem mais fácil do que imaginara.

O ruivo ainda ficou um pouco pensativo no episódio que acabara de ocorrer, mas fez o possível para expulsa-lo de sua mente. E foi para seu dormitório, talvez as coisas começassem a melhorar.

* * *

Discou alguns números no celular pacientemente enquanto um risinho de escárnio lhe escapava dos lábios.

**- Conseguiu?** – Foi a primeira coisa que a voz perguntou, parecia já esperar por aquela ligação tarde da noite.

**- Absolutamente, e foi até mais fácil do que imaginamos. **– Sorriu maldoso. – **Ele está tão cego, que eu posso garantir que faria qualquer coisa pelo amor da garota.**

**- Isso é muito bom. Continue a espreita, te deixarei a par do que eu tenho em mente em alguns dias.** – Riu do outro lado da linha maleficamente.

**- Com certeza senhor.** – O telefone ficou mudo, e foi guardado no bolso dianteiro. O vulto seguiu pelo corredor até desaparecer nas sombras da escadaria.

* * *

"_Quem ela pensa que é? Melhor, quem o cara por quem ela esta interessada pensa que é? Vir e roubar a propriedade dos outros!" _– Estancou no meio do corredor e olhou para a porta de seu quarto. O que mesmo tinha acabado de pensar? Ou então, por que ele tinha acabado de pensar? Arregalou os orbes em surpresa e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente com força, onde estava a sua sanidade mental?

Entrou jogando bruscamente a capa em um canto esquecido do aposento, e desabou na cama. Cerrou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Estava totalmente fora de seu direito ter qualquer pensamento que envolvesse a garota, ou a vida amorosa dela.

Mas não podia deixar de sentir um leve incômodo de algo que não estava certo. Não pôde deixar de sentir um desconforto em pensar que naquele momento, Konan poderia estar gemendo o nome de outro homem. A idéia definitivamente não o agradou.

Sabia por que, estava pensando que o rapaz poderia ser um maníaco sexual, ou um louco psicótico. Eram essas razões que passavam por sua mente conturbada. Mas bem no fundo, uma pequena voz lhe gritava a plenos pulmões que a razão era outra.

Amor? Claro que não! Ele não amava ninguém. Era um assassino sem escrúpulos que obrigava as vítimas a beberem o próprio sangue se este fosse derramado. Não tinha dignidade o suficiente para amar alguém!

Pensou no que ele e Madara haviam conversado alguns **meses antes**, e aquele leve temor não lhe saía da cabeça criando uma paranóia.

**Flashback.**

"_Folheava os documentos que tinha em mãos sobre o assassino. Precisava descobrir onde se localizava o covil de Orochimaru, e rapidamente. Não podia se dar ao luxo de não aceitar a ameaça do homem com olhos de cobra. Caso ela se concretizasse, era um caminho de ódio completo e sem volta._

_- Que merda! Que vá para o inferno essa porra! – Gritou exaltado jogando as folhas sobre a mesa e fechando novamente o cofre. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente e inspirou fundo antes de chutar o pé da cadeira quebrando-a. _

_- Pain? – Chamou o moreno Uchiha invadindo a parte mais segura da casa. Deu uma rápida olhada para a cadeira quebrada e os documentos espalhados pela mesa. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas confuso e perguntou: - O que esta acontecendo?_

_Pegou em mãos alguns dos documentos e folheou-os exatamente como Pain estava fazendo antes não alterando-se em momento algum._

_- Preciso descobrir onde ele está Madara. Preciso acabar com isso de uma vez. Não posso me dar ao luxo de fingir que ele não existe ainda mais agora que.. – Foi interrompido pelo Akatsuki que falou em som especulador._

_- Que você tem alguém com quem se importa. – Completou ainda sem olhar para a expressão raivosa do ruivo._

_- Talvez. – Foi a única coisa racional que conseguiu proferir. – Não posso deixar as coisas continuarem assim, quantas pessoas mais ele quer me tirar antes de chegar ao propósito de me enfrentar? Primeiro com meus pais e Yahiko, depois com Jiraya, agora ele também quer... – Fez uma pausa novamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Arrancou a bandana que levava na testa para ver se a dor insuportável em sua cabeça cessava e a colocou sobre a mesa. – Konan. Ele a quer. _

_- Tirar de você.. – Pareceu ponderar alguns segundos. - O que Gaara revelou sobre Orochimaru realmente te afetou não foi? – Ambos se silenciaram deixando no ar a pergunta afirmação do moreno._

_Realmente aquelas palavras haviam mexido com o racional do líder. __**'Ele quer qualquer pessoa que seja importante para seu querido líder. Destruí-lo por dentro, para depois terminar por fora.'**_

_Não haviam tido mais palavras, não haviam mais informações. Depois dessas poucas palavras, que nas entrelinhas diziam muitas outras, aquele porco nojento de Gaara resolveu fazer jus ao sigilo, sendo espancado até a morte sem revelar nada mais._

_- Começar por dentro, terminar por fora. – Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou em irritação. – Isso realmente não abandonou meus pensamentos, desde o dia em que a levei para aquele maldito colégio! – Vociferou batendo as mãos na mesa. _

_Sua expressão era... Torturada? Madara não sabia dizer, mas podia apenas ler no olhar do líder que Orochimaru pagaria caro, caso tomasse para si a única coisa que Pain ansiava por proteger. Konan."_

Por que não conseguia simplesmente deixar de se importar com a garota de aura juvenil? Ainda mais, sendo que aquele era seu desejo, Konan ter uma vida normal, longe de toda aquela merda e mortes que o cercava, esquecendo-se completamente dele.

_**Era esse seu desejo, não era?**_

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE *-*

Então, o que acharam do tão esperando capítulo? Eu particularmente gostei, mas nem tanto, não tem quase nada – Fora os pensamentos – Pain&Konan ;((( Mas enfim, esse capítulo é decisivo para os próximos acontecimentos que irão prosseguir.

Perceberam a confusão do Pain? Adoro deixa-lo desnorteado, perceberam né? E conseguiram enxergar o porquê da Konan ter tomado a decisão de deixar de amar Pain? Ela percebeu o quanto era ruim ter alguém que a amava, e ela não conseguir corresponder, era um fardo que ela finalmente havia percebido que o ruivo carregava por sua causa. – Ou não ne? Hahahaha

Vocês devem ter odiado que eu coloquei o Nagato no meio da história né? Mas isso já era planejado, e ele será se extrema importância. Resolvi também abordar um pouco mais sobre o assunto do capítulo passado, as informações retiradas de Gaara.

Um amigo meu me fez perceber que as informações que eles queriam arrancar dele haviam ficado perdidas para um olhar mais crítico, eu havia apenas focado no casal esquecendo-me do que os rodeia. Mas enfim, acho que de eu encaixar agora, ficou muito bom! Melhor do que se eu encaixasse antes. OBRIGADA GUSTAVO KEREZI POR ME AJUDAR!

Gostaram da cena DeiSaso? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn eu amei *-*-*-* Ficou muito fofo não acharam? E quem será a pessoa com que Nagato esta se juntando para ter o amor de Konan? FAÇAM SUAS APOSTAS! HAHAHAHA

Desculpem a demora, eu estava com uma preguiça e falta de imaginação para fazer o desenvolvimento do cap, embora já soubesse perfeitamente o que eu iria escrever nele :/

Beijos mil, Yuuki ai :**


	7. Capítulo VII Rastro de lágrimas

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã incendiavam a rua por pouco escura =**Narração normal.**

**- = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

"_Não vivíamos para morrer, vivíamos para matar, porque o gosto do sangue nos lábios e nas mãos era muito convidativo." =_**Citação de algum personagem, no caso de Pain.**

**- A tarefa foi cumprida? = Fala ao telefone**

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

* * *

**Antes do Amanhecer**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo VII – **Rastro de lágrimas

"_Em um mundo onde existem anjos e demônios, você não pode me pertencer, ainda que eu te deseje." Pain_

**Flashback**

"_O sol estava se pondo tingindo o horizonte com cores vivas nos tons rosados, alaranjados e avermelhados. A brisa cálida abraçava os dois corpos que estavam sentados no banco de mármore a sombra da cerejeira observando os últimos raios de sol do dia._

_A garota dos cabelos azulados sorria afetuosa para o rapaz a seu lado que a observava. Konan estava ocupada demais admirando as ladeiras e o lago muito a frente onde um grupo de mulheres estava lavando algumas roupas e crianças brincavam correndo atrás umas das outras._

_- Algum dia.. Você já foi assim? – Perguntou ainda sorridente, mas agora encarava os olhos apáticos do líder._

_Pain olhou para ela ainda com os pensamentos vagando ao longe e seus olhos mudaram de frios para acolhedores. _

_- Um dia. – Respondeu voltando a encarar o sol que já tinha se esvaído por completo dando lugar a lua cheia._

_Tremeu involuntariamente pela brisa que passou balançando os cabelos e agitando as flores jazidas no chão a seus pés levando-as para longe numa dança sincronizada. O ruivo olhou para a garota que fechou os olhos um pouco acuada com a face serena._

_Abriu a capa dando um espaço para a garota, e puxou seu braço fazendo-a se assustar e corar ao chegar perto o suficiente para que ele passasse os braços por seus ombros. Konan aconchegou-se mais a proximidade e encostou o rosto no peito másculo emoldurado pela camiseta de redinhas._

_Inalou o cheiro gostoso emanado da pele dele e suspirou deixando que a mente viajasse para kilômetros de distância dali, em um lugar onde os sonhos eram a realidade explícita._

_O líder da Akatsuki observou o rosto da garota deitada sobre si e franziu as sobrancelhas, o que ele estava fazendo deixando com que ela se aproximasse? Ninguém jamais tinha conseguido contestar seu jeito frio e distante de ser, mas o que ela estava fazendo furando as barreiras?"_

**Flashback**

"_Encontravam-se no jardim de inverno. O ruivo organizava alguns papéis espalhados pela mesa, enquanto a garota estava sentada na poltrona com as pernas encolhidas e o queixo apoiado nos joelhos lendo um livro qualquer. _

_Já era madrugada e Konan insistira para ficar ali junto com o jovem, por seu aniversário de quatorze anos. Não mantinham exatamente um dialogo, Pain apenas se limitava a responder alguma pergunta que a azulada lhe lançava sem muita vontade, a presença dela o deixava extremamente irritado, e nem ele sabia o por que._

_- Pain, quando eu poderei sair daqui? – Indagou abaixando o livro. – Quero dizer.. Sair para ir a algum lugar? – Sorriu se levantando para se sentar em cima da mesa de frente para o mesmo._

_- Não pode sair daqui jamais. – Proferiu com uma irritação evidente. Largou os papéis sobre a mesa e virou um pouco o rosto para a esquerda encarando os grandes e suplicantes orbes azulados._

_- Por favor... – Pediu com a voz embargada de choro. Viu o líder revirar os olhos em um sinal de rendição, e sorriu de leve. _

_Começou a observar a face do ruivo cuidadosamente, e contou quantos piercings o mesmo tinha no rosto, como seria ele sem nenhum deles? Tocou o que ele levava abaixo dos lábios inferiores. Pain arqueou uma das sobrancelhas diante do toque suave._

_- O que tanto olha? – Perguntou tirando a mão dela de seu queixo provocando um certo formigamento._

_- E quando eu poderei ter um desses? – Sorriu divertida diante da expressão fria como gelo ser quebrada por uma surpresa quase tangível._

_- Nunca! – Disse parecendo um pouco alterado, onde aquela menina estava com a cabeça querendo colocar um piercing com quatorze anos?_

_- Por Favor... – Usou o mesmo artifício de antes com o rapaz. Mas dessa vez ele pareceu não se importar com a voz embargada de choro._

_- Não._

_- Pain-sama... – Suspirou virando-se para a estufa observando o próprio rosto no vidro. Alguma cosia faltava ali, e ela queria algo que pudesse complementar. – Eu quero um!_

_O rapaz largou novamente os papéis que tinha voltado a examinar e abaixou a cabeça massageando as têmporas. Era um gesto que ele andava fazendo muito desde que a garota fora morar com eles a um ano._

_- Você tem quatorze anos garota. – Tentou persuadi-la._

_Konan voltou-se para ele sentando-se novamente na mesa mas dessa vez bem em frente ao jovem que a encarava seriamente com o cenho franzido. Ela era muito abusada._

_- E você tem dezoito. Pelo tanto de piercings que você tem, acho que não colocou muito mais velho do que eu. – Retrucou com as bochechas coradas em irritação._

_- Você é você, e é uma pirralha. – Murmurou voltando-se para os papéis dos quais ela tinha se sentado em cima._

_A adolescente bufou aborrecida diante das palavras dele, não era nenhuma pirralha. Sabia como provoca-lo perfeitamente._

_- Se você não colocar em mim, eu peço para Tobi nii-san, tenho certeza que ele faria. – O Akatsuki voltou os orbes negros para ela e os fechou diante da face desafiante e risonha de Konan._

_- Em três dias. – Sussurrou cansado ainda de olhos fechados. O rosto corado da jovem iluminou-se e num ato inpensado abraçou-o com força enterrando os cabelos cheirosos no rosto sem expressão do líder. _

_- Obrigada Pain-sama! – Disse em meio às risadinhas. O mesmo permaneceu sem ação, apenas envolvido pelos braços pequenos. Sentiu-se estranhamente satisfeito por tê-la feito sorrir, depois de ser sempre muito duro com a mesma_.

_E três dias depois, Konan estava reclamando pela casa da dor abaixo dos lábios por não conseguir nem ao menos falar direito devido ao inchaço, o que deixou a maior parte da organização extremamente aliviada e feliz."_

- Pain! – Praticamente gritou uma voz máscula a sua frente. E como se saísse de um transe, olhou para o homem que o encarava com a expressão impassível, mas ainda sim um pouco preocupada com o estado do líder.

- O que quer Itachi? – Perguntou impaciente. Virando-se para encará-lo. Itachi apontou para a mão do líder que tinha um canivete, e respingava sangue. – O que? Mas que merda! – Vociferou enquanto largava o canivete que estivera segurando com tanta força na mesa levantando-se para pegar alguma gase no quarto.

Itachi o seguiu pelo corredor sem dizer nada. Naquele momento era bom que não dissesse nada estúpido em relação ao envelope que Pain acabara de receber. Encarou o papel em suas mãos e adentrou o aposento.

O líder estava sentado na cama enrolando a mão na atadura enquanto encarava o Uchiha friamente.

Merda de machucado, merda de memórias, merda de Konan que não saía de sua cabeça.

- Não vou repetir a pergunta. – Disse ainda não tirando os orbes dos olhos rubros do rapaz.

O Uchiha mais velho era realmente um assassino magnífico. Manipulava sentimentos de tal forma, que era quase imperceptível – menos para Madara e Pain – ver qualquer emoção que ele demonstrasse sem ter que dizer palavra alguma. Havia aniquilado a família inteira – exceto Madara e Sasuke – somente para poder entrar na máfia e fazer parte daquele "Inferno".

Era do conhecimento de todos que Madara e Itachi eram da mesma família, eram primos. Ainda que não fossem próximos, Madara havia fugido quando a guerra contra Itachi se iniciara, não queria fazer parte daquela merda de organização, mas no fim, acabou não tendo escolha quando foi posto na parede por Itachi. Ou entrava, ou morria.

Também havia deixado para trás o querido irmão mais novo. Que se tornara um dos maiores traidores da Máfia se juntando a cobra que sempre esteve a espreita querendo o poder em suas mãos. Desejo que sempre lhe fora negado desde que havia idade suficiente para assumir todo aquele império.

Orochimaru acabaria com tudo que eles haviam levado séculos para construir em alguns meses. Suas formas de se conseguir algo a força, eram totalmente fora do comum. Que tipo de pessoa realiza experiências com pessoas do mesmo gênero? Que tipo de pessoa depravada e insana tinha em mente criar exércitos de andróides a base de corpos humanos? Era uma idéia totalmente fora de cogitação.

Podia ser dono de uma mente brilhante, mas com certeza seus desejos e ambições eram capazes de superar qualquer inteligência.

O moreno apenas estendeu a ele um envelope vermelho sangue com o carimbo de uma cobra. Pain franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar o objeto.

- De onde veio isso? – Indagou visivelmente irritado.

- Estava jogado no chão da sala. – Respondeu friamente. Entregou nas mãos do líder o papel, e dirigiu-se para a porta. – Preciso ir. Sakura esta me esperando. – A porta foi batida com alguma força.

O líder continuou encarando a porta. Então alguém tinha mesmo conseguido ganhar o coração do frígido Uchiha Itachi. A moça dos cabelos róseos devia ser realmente habilidosa, pois ele jamais havia visto mulher alguma - a não ser prostitutas - que tivesse ousado chegar perto do rapaz. Mas afinal, até os assassinos se apaixonavam. Não importando que fossem. Pain era a prova viva.

Voltou-se para o envelope em suas mãos e o abriu sem cautela alguma retirando de dentro dele um papel branco dobrado perfeitamente. Abriu-o e observou a caligrafia caprichada de Orochimaru.

"_**Nossas dúvidas são traiçoeiras e nos fazem perder o bem que poderíamos conquistar, se não fosse o medo de tentar.**_

_**Tentaria você me matar Pain quando eu possuísse seu bem mais precioso?**_

_**Orochimaru."**_

- Desgraçado. – Murmurou jogando o papel sobre o lençol negro de seda.

Levantou-se indo para a porta rumando para o jardim de inverno. Precisava ligar para Kakashi. Necessitava de novas informações urgentemente. Com passos rápidos chegou ao local desejado abrindo a porta com um estrondo.

Sentou-se na poltrona vermelha de sempre e encarou o próprio telefone apertando a discagem rápida. Logo uma voz perceptivelmente cansada atendeu o telefone como se já esperasse.

**- Kakashi.** – Sibilou entre os dentes.

**- Recebeu mais uma não é mesmo?** – Indagou o homem de cabelos prateados do outro lado da linha suspirando.

**- Como sabe?** – Questionou impaciente.

**- Recebi também.** – Disse como se explicasse algo para uma criança pela milésima vez. - **Isso está ficando cada vez mais perigoso**. – Completou num tom mais sério.

**- Preciso de mais informações, quero saber onde esse porco está, antes que algo mais grave ocorra. **

**- Preocupado Pain?** – Do outro lado Kakashi sorriu ternamente vendo em Pain a mesma preocupação que ele já tivera anos atrás com a amada Rin.

**- Talvez.** – Admitiu enfadado. – **Sinto que ele esta cada vez mais próximo de fazer algo contra ela. E isso eu não permitiria. Não novamente.** – Cerrou os orbes negros.

**- Acho que gostaria de saber como ela está, certo?**

**- Não posso ir até lá. Quero que ela quebre os seus laços comigo**. – Respondeu firme.

**- Mas o que acontece se **_você_ **não quiser quebrar os seus com ela? **

**- Isso não importa.** – Tentou em vão mentir, era claro que importava, e muito.

**- Nesse caso, mandarei Madara verificar, aproveitando que tenho dívidas com uma certa pessoa em Londres. **– A voz ficou atroz.

**- Contrabandistas?** – Questionou.

**- Certamente.**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte o Akatsuki estava pronto para embarcar no jato particular de Kakashi que tinha conseguido permissão especial para sobrevoar naqueles dias nublados que começaram a se estender pelos céus do Japão.

Eram aproximadamente quase dez da manhã e o vento soprava gélido nos rosto do rapaz que tinha os cabelos esvoaçados pronto para adentrar a nave, apenas esperando os últimos contatos do piloto Yamato com a central.

Com passos lentos adentrou a nave jogando-se em uma das poltronas confortavelmente macias e relaxou os músculos suspirando. Um sorriso tingiu-lhe os lábios. Notícias de Konan eram sempre boas, ainda mais com ele indo visitá-la.

A nave decolou alguns minutos depois alçando vôo no céu que parecia esfumaçado como em algum desenho. O avião perdia-se em meio às cores acinzentadas e o balançar do jato era leve. Já havia soltado os cintos e agora observava janela a fora o avião pairar sobre as nuvens espessas.

Tudo parecia maravilhosamente pequeno de onde estava. Voltou-se para o interior e aconchegou-se mais ao assento ligando a pequena tela instalada na poltrona a sua frente, e foi até o frigobar servindo-se de uma dose dupla de Whisky. Suspirou cansado e alargou a gravata no pescoço, jogou-a em um canto qualquer do local, aquelas vestes definitivamente incomodavam. Queria poder vestir sua capa preta.

Acabou adormecendo, entregou-se a um sono sem sonhos, um sono tranqüilo. Quando deu por si e piscou os orbes escuros algumas vezes, o avião já havia atravessado o oceano como era indicado no painel com o mapa. Tinha apenas mais cinqüenta minutos de viajem para pensar.

Algum tempo depois, o aviso para colocar os cintos acendeu-se indicando que os solavancos pelo pouso se inciariam, aquela era a única parte ruim daquele meio de transporte, todo aquele chacoalhar que a aeronave produzia quando tocava o chão nada discreta.

Desceu assim que a permissão lhe foi dada e adentrou o aeroporto abarrotado, eram mais de meio dia, estava com um leve desconforto de fome lhe preenchendo o estômago. Tomou um táxi o mais rápido que pôde entregando ao senhor de cabelos grisalhos o endereço do colégio da garota.

O táxi permaneceu rodando por algum tempo, tentando se livrar do trânsito que atrasava e o fazia cobrar tarifas mais caras – O que na maioria das vezes não era aceito pelos clientes. – gerando no jovem uma inquietação constante.

Arrumou a gravata novamente ajustando o colarinho. A mistura perfeita, terno grafite escuro, camisa branca, e gravata preta. Suspirou encarando desinteressadamente o movimento na parte exterior do veículo. O Sol se chocava com a pele das pessoas dando a elas um leve brilho corado. Notou que onde quer que fosse, se qualquer pessoa colocasse um dos pés para atravessar as ruas, o trânsito todo parava esperando com que passassem.

E após mais alguns quartos de hora, finalmente estava em frente ao seu destino, o Institute Professional Academic. Pegou sua pequena mala para apenas uma noite, e adentrou as portas do grande colégio.

Uma senhora dos cabelos grisalhos e sorriso juvenil sorriu-lhe ao abrir a porta, e logo seguiu para a secretaria do colégio. Parou em frente ao balcão esperando por alguém. Quando percebeu que todas as moças ali presentes olhavam para ele - inclusive as secretarias - tratou de dar um pigarro como se limpasse a garganta, o que foi suficiente para que elas acordassem de seus devaneios que envolviam na maior parte, ele sem roupas com qualquer uma delas rolando por uma cama.

- Posso ajudar senhor? – A voz feminina entrou pelos ouvidos. Quando encarou a morena, esta lhe sorria formalmente. Não parecia estar sonhando, e se estivesse, sabia disfarçar muito bem, devia ser a experiência.

- Estou procurando Mikuyashi Konan. – Respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Claro senhor... ? – Parou diante da falta de informação.

- Uchiha Madara. – Proferiu a voz grossa do rapaz.

- Sim Sr. Uchiha. – Saiu da parte de trás do balcão e fez um gesto para que ele lhe acompanhasse. – Por aqui. – Disse com um sorriso tímido pintando os lábios rosados.

Seguiram em silêncio até chegarem em frente a uma sala ampla perfeitamente iluminada. A morena encaminhou-o até um dos sofás e fez com que ele se sentasse. Questionou se ele gostaria de beber algo, mas o Akatsuki negou.

- Preciso de um favor. – Soltou rapidamente.

- Sim senhor, o que deseja? – Indagou a jovem.

O rapaz ergueu-se do sofá sussurrando-lhe algumas palavras ao ouvido. A moça expressou espanto, mas logo fez uma reverência e saiu caminhando pelo corredor com o barulho dos sapatos estalando. Iria voltar com Konan assim que a encontrasse.

Quando a secretária já estava bem longe, levantou-se do sofá indo até a janela encarando a paisagem ali proporcionada. Viu algumas garotas com uma saia de uniforme minúscula para o que deveria ser considerado decente. Mais ao longe, avistou um grupo de garotos que pareciam jogar algum esporte, e como sempre, havia dois brigando com uma irmã tentando em vão separá-los.

* * *

Estava revisando as anotações das aulas de química. Era mais difícil do que havia previsto. Não imaginava que professores particulares seriam tão mais atrasados do que uma escola comum, mas pensando bem o IPA não era um colégio comum.

Suspirou irritada por não conseguir entender como se fazia aquele exercício. Queria mandar a escola para o inferno e ficar apenas dando uns bons beijos e amassos em Nagato. Sim, aquela seria uma boa idéia. Sorriu maliciosa pensando nisso enquanto o lápis era levado a boca passeando pelos dentes enquanto ela o mordia inconscientemente.

Tinha sido a opção certa dar uma chance a Nagato, afinal, o ruivo fazia o possível e o impossível para vê-la feliz. Chegava a ser exageradamente estranho. Nunca havia recebido aquele tipo de atenção. Chegava a ficar até envergonhada por não saber se portar normalmente perto dele.

Afinal, a sua experiência era a de implorar por afeto, não recebê-lo toda vez que visse o rapaz. Uma gota se formou na parte lateral de seu rosto, ela tinha muito que aprender, tinha que aprender a se portar com um garoto normal.

Sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida por batidas na porta do quarto. Achou estranho, afinal, a algumas semanas tinha sido designada para o dormitório solitário. Pois as companheiras alegavam que Konan era demasiado fechada e estranha, além de ser mais bonita que as outras três juntas, completou em pensamento.

Destrancou a porta e sorriu falsamente quando a secretária da escola a olhou meio vacilante. Shizune agarrou a barra da saia e um sorriso bobo pintou-lhe as faces.

- Konan, a senhorita tem uma visita! – Disse mais animada que o normal. Konan não entendeu muito bem o porquê daquele tom com ela, o que tinha demais receber uma visita?

- Quem é Shizune? – Indagou encostando-se ao batente da porta cruzando os braços no peito.

- Um rapaz moreno e muito bonito. – Respondeu com um brilho sonhador pintando-lhe os orbes negros.

Tinha pena de Shizune, era uma boa moça. Mas o trabalho a consumia, pois fazia suas obrigações além de ter de fazer das outras funcionárias desleixadas e preguiçosas. Não tinha muito tempo para namorar, embora sempre suspirasse quando encontrava um casal de alunos se beijando por algum dos corredores da instituição.

- Moreno? – Ponderou alguns minutos com um dos dedos tocando os lábios enquanto encarava o teto. Sorriu consigo mesma, só poderia ser Madara. – Madara! – Gritou enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas.

- Isso mesmo, esse era o nome dele. – A outra concordou. - Vamos? Ele te espera na sala de visitas, disse que precisava te ver.

Konan trancou a porta do dormitório e disparou pelo corredor no encalço da secretária. O que deveria ser tão importante ao ponto do rapaz ir vê-la em outro País? Saudades? Não era possível.

* * *

Andava pelas sombras dos corredores intimidando qualquer pessoa que ousasse passar por seu caminho. Passos apressados do sapato estalando no piso eram os únicos sons naquele corredor. Era horário de aulas, e não tinham alunos corajosos o suficiente para burlar as regras do colégio para passearem livremente pelo corredor matando aulas.

Precisava agir rapidamente, não tinha todo o tempo do mundo para designar a tarefa que lhe havia sido dada. E para ela precisaria daquele ruivo estúpido, cego e manipulável que era próximo o bastante de Konan, de que outra maneira a convenceria de que Pain era um miserável?

Estancou em seu lugar no corredor ao passar por uma porta com uma pequena janela de vidro. Abaixou-se cautelosamente e cerrou os olhos para poder visualizar o corpo dentro da sala. Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma figura masculina de costas para a porta observando a janela calmamente.

Não podia ser. Ia se levantando enquanto se preparava para tocar a maçaneta, mas passos muito próximos de onde estava foram ouvidos vindo em sua direção, e praguejou por não poder surpreender o homem. Ocultou-se na sombra que separava os corredores, correndo na mesma direção de onde tinha vindo um pouco antes.

Konan olhou na direção do corredor escuro a sua frente e jurou ter ouvido e visto algo correndo pelas sombras deste. Estava ficando louca só podia, era horário de aulas, não tinha como ter alguém espreitando aquele corredor.

Ainda sim, uma pequena dúvida em ter visto alguém não lhe abandonou os pensamentos até Shizune os interromper com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, o que aquela funcionária estaria insinuando?

- Bom, eu acho que aquele rapaz deve ser seu namorado, vou deixá-los a sós. – Sorriu enquanto tava um tapinha no ombro de Konan que a fitava confusa. – Se comporte senhorita. – Deu uma piscadela para a garota e saiu andando na mesma direção de onde haviam vindo.

Antes que Konan pudesse sequer dizer algumas palavras, a morena já havia desaparecido no corredor. Antes de olhar para a janelinha de vidro, suspirou cansada olhando para os próprios pés. Tinha que estar feliz em ver Madara, afinal, ele era um dos únicos de demonstrava se preocupar por ela.

Tocou a maçaneta levemente e empurrou a porta revelando o interior da sala. Era grande e espaçosa. Tinha dois sofás de um lugar um de frente para o outro e um sofá de três lugares entre os dois. Eram todos de um tom arenoso. As paredes eram brancas, e uma grande mesa oval de madeira estava no outro lado da sala sendo ornamentada por oito cadeiras. As janelas davam uma luminosidade natural ao local deixando-o aquecido e aconchegante.

* * *

Olhava para a escuridão a sua frente observando ao longe um tanque enorme onde corpos boiavam em um líquido muito estranho. Sorria consigo mesmo pensando no quanto a idéia era boa. Com certeza ele não teria chance quando resolvesse contra atacar.

Digitou alguns códigos no computador ao seu lado fazendo as luzes do tanque apagarem-se enquanto rumava para fora do laboratório com os olhos fechados. Os cabelos balançavam ao lado do corpo franzino.

- Senhor. – Chamou um subordinado vindo da direção que ele tomava.

- Diga. – Respondeu seco intimidando o homem que o encarava temeroso.

- Ligação. – Disse apenas estendendo o aparelho de última geração ao chefe.

Ele já imaginava quem poderia ser. Atendeu sem vontade o telefone e a voz soou no silêncio dos corredores subterrâneos.

**- O que quer?**

**- Um deles está aqui.** – A voz parecia surpresa.

**- Como?** – Pensou não ter entendido muito bem o que o jovem dissera, não era possível que tivesse a par de algo era?

**- Está** **aqui no instituto. Será que descobriram algo?** – Indagou ansioso.

**- Provavelmente não, mas fique na cola, espreite, quero saber ainda hoje, ou no mais tardário amanhã o porquê da visita. Eu não esperava por ela.** – O homem passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente e desligou o telefone sem ao menos se despedir. A irritação o fez pegar uma arma que estava escondida por dentro das vestes e dispara-la com toda fúria na cabeça do empregado sem ao menos olhar para ele.

Aqueles desgraçados não tinham como saber, não era possível, de onde eles teriam arrancado informações?

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden OST – Despair.**

Continuou encarando o chão até ter coragem o suficiente para erguer os orbes azuis, afinal por que estava hesitando tanto? Por que tinha tanto medo de levantar o olhar e fitar Madara?

Talvez estivesse com vergonha de olhar para o mesmo depois de haver dito diversas vezes que amava Pain e agora estava lá, como uma vadia se atracando com outro.

Suspirou e por fim ergueu os orbes oceânicos que chocados instintivamente se romperam em lágrimas grossas e pesadas. Não havia uma figura morena ali. Somente uma figura de cabelos ruivos dentro de um terno parado de costas para ela.

Era como se todas as suas memórias voltassem para sua mente em um baque o qual não estava preparada para receber. Ofegou quando percebeu que havia esquecido de respirar e as sobrancelhas se franziram juntamente com o cenho, dando a ela uma carranca nada amigável.

Shizune havia a enganado? Provavelmente a idéia não deveria ter sido daquela mente boba da mulher. Só não entendia o porquê. Tinha ele medo de que ela não quisesse a visita caso soubesse que era ele? E sim, isso de fato ocorreria.

Tentou dizer algo, mas a tensão do momento a engoliu e dominou sem pedir permissão alguma. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e o ar lhe escapar novamente dos pulmões quando o ruivo se virou para fita-la, agarrou-se a mesa encostando-se a ela para não tombar no chão diante da dormência que suas pernas demonstravam.

Aqueles orbes negros penetrantes estavam olhando para as lágrimas de Konan esperando para quando ela gritasse seu nome e corresse em sua direção o abraçando.

Surpreendeu-se quando ela não se moveu e apenas proferiu:

- O que faz aqui? – Indagou visivelmente irritada diante da aparição repentina do ruivo.

Quando finalmente seu subconsciente e principalmente seu consciente estavam começando a fazer o trabalho de repudiar e odiar Pain, ele como se pressentisse que ela o estava deixando para trás, voltava para assombrá-la novamente.

- Não te devo respostas. – Retrucou grosso olhando para a jovem encostada a mesa de mogno.

Por trás daquela máscara agradecia aos céus por ela estar bem, por ver que o namoradinho de quem Madara lhe falara ainda não houvesse feito mal algum a ela. E talvez nem fosse fazer, ele que estava se precipitando deixando seu subconsciente achar coisas a respeito da vida da garota.

Encarou a mesa onde estava e depois olhou em volta sorrindo negativamente enquanto balançava a cabeça no mesmo gesto. Por fim, olhou diretamente naqueles olhos negros que já havia tanto adorado.

- Quem você pensa que é para vir atrapalhar a minha vida? – Aquelas palavras foram cuspidas com agressividade para o rapaz a sua frente. Quem ele pensava que era? Oras, ele era simplesmente alguém que estava apenas tentando manter a segurança daquela mal criada.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim? – Os olhos encararam-na frios tentando ler por trás daquele brilho irritado que ela exalava.

- _Alguém que finalmente conseguiu ver todo o mal que você causou. Alguém que sofreu na sua mão perdendo tudo o que tinha! Alguém de quem você levou toda a felicidade!_ – Pausou e tomou ar percebendo que estava se descontrolando. - _Alguém de quem você matou os pais diante dos olhos sem escrúpulo algum! É isso que queria ouvir?_ – Hostilidade e cólera expressadas nas palavras da adolescente enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a rolar pelo rosto bonito.

O ruivo a princípio não entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Konan nunca havia dito aquele tipo de atrocidade, nem nos dias seguidos à morte dos pais. Ela nunca havia realmente expressado aquele... Ódio. Ponderou o porquê daquelas palavras. O que ela tinha?

- Quero que você saia da minha vida. – Nenhum indício de tristeza diante daquelas palavras, e já não tinha nenhum brilho lacrimoso nos orbes cerúleos. Nada. Konan estava no todo, vazia. – Agora! – Encarou-o com as safiras flamejando de raiva por trás daquela máscara.

- Tudo isso é culpa do seu novo namoradinho? – Inquiriu com o ego claramente ferido. Para a azulada expressar todo aquele ressentimento, o rapaz que ganhara seu verdadeiro coração deveria ser no mínimo muito.. Digno.

- Como sabe do.. – Ia dizer o nome, mas refreou-se surpresa por saber que Pain tinha conhecimento de Nagato. Como? Só podia ter uma explicação. Madara.

- Não tem haver com você. – Pronunciou fria com os orbes cerrados. Continuaram se encarando por longos minutos. Pain jamais imaginaria que ela o receberia daquela forma, imaginou beijos, abraços, sussurros apaixonados... Não fazia idéia de que ela não iria querer vê-lo, que ia apresentar tanta resistência a ele.

A azulada virou-se para ir em direção a porta quando ouviu os passos masculinos atrás de si.

- Não quero que me siga. Vai pro inferno seu desgraçado! – Gritou antes de correr em direção ao próprio dormitório.

Suas pernas eram apressadas, como se tivesse medo de ser alcançada por aquele.. Assassino, embora soubesse que Pain jamais faria algo contra ela. Não ligava para quem ele já havia sido em sua vida, não ligava para como se sentia somente de estar perto dele, ou de como um dia fora boa a sensação de sentir abraçada por aqueles braços fortes, e talvez até... Amada. Besteira, quem Pain amaria além do próprio ego e do gosto em ver o sangue de suas vítimas? Ela que não.

Havia ficado tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que quando notou estava parada diante da porta do próprio dormitório. Era horário de aulas, e não havia ninguém por ali. Encostou-se a parede ofegando enquanto curvava a cabeça para trás e fechava os orbes. Como havia sido estranho negar Pain enquanto o mesmo estava bem a sua frente!

Bruscamente sentiu-se ser prensada a parede por um corpo maior e mais forte. Uma das mãos ásperas estava pousada sobre a cintura de Konan, puxando-a para perto impedindo que se afastasse, e a outra estava tocando levemente o pescoço da colegial. Os lábios do ruivo roçavam o lado direito do maxilar da jovem, chegando perigosamente perto do lóbulo da orelha sussurrando algumas palavras num timbre rouco.

_- Duvido que ele possa te fazer gritar como eu posso._ – Beijou-lhe de leve o espaço atrás da orelha e deleitou-se ouvindo um suspiro da jovem. – _Duvido que ele possa te fazer sentir assim..._ – A mão antes no pescoço desceu para a coxa, infiltrando-se dentro da saia para apalpar a tez macia das nádegas. – _Duvido que ele te faça suspirar, ou gemer tão alto._ – A mão escorregou para a parte da frente alcançando a feminilidade tocando-a timidamente a princípio. – _**Duvido que ele possa te fazer ser uma mulher de verdade**_. – Continuou proferindo, mas dessa vez, contra os lábios macios e entre abertos.

Konan o olhava com um misto de raiva, excitação, medo, e desejo. Por mais que quisesse parecer que não queria aqueles toques, ela sabia que seu corpo clamava por outra coisa. Queria odiá-lo e repudia-lo como havia conseguido estar fazendo nas últimas semanas, ou pelo menos havia se esforçado e conseguido um pouco de resultado. Mas com ele ali, acariciando-a daquela forma tão profana, tão impudica, a fazia mandar seus pensamentos coerentes para o inferno. Não queria saber de odiá-lo, queria que ele a possuísse!

- N-não me toque.. – Tentou ainda ser um pouco racional quando percebeu o rumo dos próprios pensamentos. – Fique longe de mim... – Suspirou quando os lábios foram tomados para um beijo. Pain não era carinhoso. Suas línguas se enroscavam numa carícia lasciva e sem pudor algum. Estavam famintas, e a única coisa que podia saciá-las, eram uma a outra.

A azulada fechou os orbes com força mentalizando para que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho. Mas ao perceber a umidade em suas partes baixas, percebeu ser muito real. Em um gesto de resistência ao que viria a seguir, mordeu a língua do ruivo, não com muita força apenas o suficiente para que ele a soltasse.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto passando para dentro rapidamente enquanto Pain reprimia a expressão de dor. E antes que pudesse batê-la com toda a força, uma mão a segurou fazendo força para que ela se abrisse. Ele não desistiria tão fácil de Konan.

- Não vai fugir. – Pronunciou pelos lábios um pouco molhados pelo pouco de sangue que escorria de sua língua. Adentrou o quarto olhando-a seriamente enquanto trancava a porta. Konan encolheu-se quando ele chegou perto.

- Não me toque! – Disse em voz alta quando ele a puxou para si. E suas barreiras de resistência foram caladas pela boca ansiosa do Akatsuki. Konan ainda se debatia nas mãos fortes do ruivo que se fechavam ao seu redor não permitindo que escapasse.

Pain separou-se dela apenas para olhar nos orbes azulados por alguns instantes.

- É isso que quer? Se quiser, eu irei embora. – Sussurrou por fim diante da expressão confusa de Konan. Ela tinha as maçãs um pouco coradas e os cabelos levemente bagunçados. Os orbes oceânicos se encheram de lágrimas ao constatar que nem ela mesma sabia o que desejava.

- _Eu queria seriamente te odiar Pain... Você me faz mal!_ – Murmurou com a voz extremamente baixa. – _Você.. Tirou meus pais, eu corri perigo por sua causa,__** você conseguiu me fazer te amar quando eu não consegui fazer o mesmo, e eu percebi o quanto isso era um fardo para você.**_ – Abaixou a cabeça não querendo fitar aqueles orbes negros penetrantes. – _Eu só não consigo..._

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir que ele a apertou mais contra si, e tomou sua boca novamente. Não num beijo lascivo. Mas numa carícia calma. Ele explorava cada canto da boca pequena sem resistência alguma de Konan. Estava rendida. Havia decidido que se preocuparia depois, naquele momento era melhor que aproveitasse o que seu subconsciente lhe dizia que era o certo.

Uma das mãos masculinas entrou um contato com a maciez da pele alva da barriga lisa, desabotoando aos poucos os botões da camisete que ela usava. Explorava sem pressa alguma a região apenas com os dedos, e a cada novo roçar, podia sentir a garota se arrepiar diante do toque.

Não entendia o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo. Não era justo com Konan, ela estava confusa. E no seu interior, sabia que o melhor para ela, era com certeza longe dele. Mas todas aquelas ameaças que ele andava recebendo... Tudo só ajudava para que ele quisesse mantê-la estreitada em seus braços. Para que ninguém pudesse arrancá-la dele.

Sentou-a na escrivaninha ao lado da cama encaixou-se em meio as pernas longas e firmes. Uma das mãos puxava a cintura para perto, e a outra explorava a tez por baixo da saia de pregas. Sem se conter, Konan puxava aqueles cabelos cada vez mais para perto rodeando seu pescoço com os braços.

Saudades, como aqueles corpos haviam sentido falta de tal toque.. Como desejaram por noites e noites ter novamente aquele calor gostoso emanado um do corpo do outro... E agora estavam saciando o desejo que os havia consumido a muito.

Konan ainda não entendia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Cedendo mais uma vez a aquele que a magoaria e não dando devida importância ao fato. Pain era mesmo capaz de fazê-la esquecer a própria raiva que demorou a cultivar.

Desceu os lábios ansiosos para a pele macia do pescoço deixando marcas arroxeadas que anunciavam que ela era DELE, e de mais ninguém. A jovem soltava gemidos baixos e cada vez mais extasiados. Jogou a cabeça para trás e apoiou uma das mãos na mesa enquanto a outra se encarregava de puxar o líder para mais perto, esse havia descido mais um pouco e explorava o busto emoldurado pelo sutiã branco.

A cada movimento, sentia o membro se alterar mais um pouco, latejando de dor. Konan sentia algo sendo friccionado aos poucos em sua feminilidade ainda coberta pelo fino tecido.

- Diga o nome dele pra mim... – Sussurrou o ruivo contra o zíper para abrir a saia.

- Hmm... – Gemeu baixinho em total rendição aos carinhos do ruivo. Apertou-lhe os ombros com as unhas provocando marcas avermelhadas na pele pálida.

Sorriu maliciosamente satisfeito, Konan estava pensando apenas nele. Não tinha mais nenhum bastardinho ocupando nenhuma parte dos pensamentos. Continuou trilhando sua linha de beijos por todo o corpo feminino.

Algumas horas depois, Konan acordou sobressaltada. Olhou em volta e verificou que estava em seu quarto. Sorriu levando uma das mãos à testa. Por um minuto pensou ter mesmo visto Pain no colégio, e pensou que ela tinha mais uma vez cedido a ele.

Assustou-se quando uma voz tremendamente conhecida chamou-a fazendo com que ela abandonasse seus devaneios e olhasse para seu corpo. Estava nua, não fora somente um sonho.

- Konan. – Chamou novamente. A garota ergueu os orbes e o encarou chorosa.

- Não devíamos ter feito isso... Eu... Eu... – Tentou formular palavras de arrependimento para dizer ao ruivo sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha em frente a ela, no entanto, não conseguia achar nenhuma.

Mas algo a fez se lembrar do por que deveria se arrepender. A culpa a inundou quando lembrou-se do namorado que ela tinha traído.

- Nagato! – Gritou levantando-se em busca de suas roupas fazendo com que as lágrimas que antes molhavam seu rosto espalhassem-se pelo chão. – Que horas são? – Perguntou aflita para o líder que a encarava confuso.

- Quase sete e meia. – Murmurou com a voz fria de costume.

- Ah meu Deus, estamos atrasados meia hora! – Gritou puxando Pain para que ele se levantasse. Terminou de abotoar a camisete e foi correndo para o banheiro tentando arrumar os cabelos um pouco bagunçados.

- Para que? – Questionou Pain encostado a porta de braços cruzados observando-a com cautela.

Konan havia esquecido as lágrimas de antes, e agora terminava de arrumar-se. Não queria sentir culpa quando se encontrasse com Nagato, e muito menos queria que ele e Pain se matassem. Estava confusa, bem mais confusa do que antes da visita inesperada de Pain.

- Te apresentar a Nagato. – Sorriu marota diante da expressão séria sendo quebrada por duas sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

* * *

O ruivo e a azulada andavam apressadamente pelos corredores da escola. Konan puxava a manga do terno quando Pain começava a enrolar um pouco não querendo ir ao encontro com o namorado da jovem. Revirava os olhos demonstrando uma expressão de tédio a cada palavra que ela mencionava sobre Nagato.

O líder parou em frente a uma sala e quando olhou de relance pelo vidro, pareceu avistar uma cabeleira acinzentada presa em um rabo de cavalo alto e um brilho de luz refletido de óculos. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e ia empurrar a porta quando Konan a sua frente viu que ele não a seguia e voltou correndo puxando-o.

- Vamos Pain! – Gritou fazendo força para mexer o corpo masculino. Pain olhou para Konan e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Espere, tem algo que eu quero ver. – Sussurrou.

- Depois você vê! – Fez um bico e continuou a puxá-lo. O Akatsuki olhou novamente para a sala e não viu mais nada. Suspirou e se deixou ser guiado pela adolescente.

- Você vai adorá-lo! – Disse Konan animada enquanto continuava a puxá-lo para a porta do dormitório de Nagato onde ele os esperava.

Parou animada dando um selinho no namorado, e Pain fez uma careta de desagrado o que não passou despercebido por Nagato. Este sorriu para Konan e enlaçou sua cintura trazendo-a para perto afastando-a do Akatsuki.

- Pain, este é Nagato. – O líder da Akatsuki mediu rigorosamente cada parte visível do ruivo franzino a sua frente. O que ele tinha que Konan pudesse gostar?

Estendeu a mão para ele ainda com os orbes frios esperando intimidar o garoto que não pareceu ter efeito sobre aquele olhar destruidor.

Nagato não arregalou os orbes lilás em surpresa para manter a imagem distante. Nunca havia visto ninguém com tantos piercings espalhados pelo rosto, no nariz, nas orelhas, abaixo dos lábios... Chegava a ser intimidador somente na aparência, antes de conhecer a personalidade fria do Líder da Akatsuki. Ele devia ser um tipo de sádico que via prazer no sofrimento das pessoas, e devia matar sem escrúpulos. Somente pelo que Konan havia dito, os métodos dele não eram os mais "amigáveis".

Jamais imaginou que sentiria tanto ódio quando encontrasse com o homem de quem Konan tanto falava. Queria poder pular no pescoço dele, e arranca-lo junto com todas as veias para jogar aos corvos em um lixão qualquer. Esse tipo de pensamento nunca tinha rondado a cabeça de Nagato, ele não sabia por que, mas queria aquele infeliz morto, e faria qualquer coisa que estivesse a seu alcance para que aquilo ocorresse. E o mais rápido possível.

Pegou na mão do Líder segurando a fortemente como se fosse um gesto de afronta. Encarou os orbes lilás. Pain percebeu algo de errado. O que era todo aquele ódio nas íris de cor incomum? Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e soltou bruscamente a mão do jovem voltando-se para Konan.

Colocou uma das mãos no ombro da garota e murmurou baixo mais suficientemente alto para que o namorado da mesma pudesse ouvir.

- Voltarei para Tókio amanhã de noite, se precisar, é só ligar. – Virou-se rapidamente para o garoto que ainda o encarava com os orbes em chamas. – Venho te pegar as nove para jantar.

- Obrigada senhor Pain, mas tenho certeza que Konan não precisará. – A garota beliscou-lhe levemente sorrindo nervosa diante da afronta com a qual Nagato estava revidando. Mas ele não se deixou calar. – Eu posso muito bem cuidar dela como venho fazendo há meses, diferente de uma pessoa. – Alfinetou ácido.

- Tenho certeza que essa pessoa moleque, teve seus motivos. – Por um minuto, a raiva estava lhe subindo a cabeça, Pain não era alguém fácil de perder a calma, mas aquele garoto, ele tinha alguma coisa que o instigava a se sentir um tanto ameaçado.

Podia não ser diretamente ele, mas e caso ele estivesse junto com Orochimaru para pegar Konan? Não se perdoaria se estivesse sendo tão burro ao ponto de cair naquele jogo. Não se perdoaria caso aquele rosto inocente – tirando os olhos – fosse tudo uma farsa. Não se deixaria ser enganado tão facilmente.

Deu as costas para o casal, e a passos largos, desapareceu na bifurcação do corredor em alguns segundos. A imagem de Pain saindo do local, fez com que um clima ainda mais tenso se espalhasse entre os dois.

**Mais uma vez, Naruto Shippuden OST – Despair.**

A azulada virou-se furiosa para Nagato fuzilando-o com o olhar. Suspirou e encostou-se a parede sentindo o garoto aconchegar-se ao lado dela se sentando enquanto abria os braços para que ela se juntasse a ele. Abaixou-se e se sentou ao lado do ruivo permitindo-se ser abraçada.

- Por que o provocou dessa forma Nagato? – Era evidente que ela estava magoada por mais que não conseguisse ver seu rosto de porcelana.

- Eu simplesmente não suporto a presença dele Konan... – Virou-se para ela afagando-lhe o rosto. – Eu vejo como você fica perto dele.. Ainda que você mesma não perceba. – Inclinou o rosto para beijar-lhe suavemente os cabelos. – Você parece conectada a ele de alguma forma estranha que eu não tenho experiência para descobrir. E ele também não fica para trás do modo com que a olha.

Então eram ciúmes da parte do garoto? Sorriu pesarosa soltando o ar aos poucos. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ele igual ao dia em que se conheceram. Inclinou-se um pouco apoiando as mãos nos joelhos dobrados do rapaz que a encarava absorto na beleza angelical.

- Me desculpe Nagato... Sabe que eu não posso evitar. – Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto bonito deixando um rastro – Por mais que eu goste de você, eu também ainda gosto de Pain, mais do que eu imaginava. – Apoiou a testa nos joelhos do garoto onde antes suas mãos estiveram e se permitiu chorar. – Me desculpe! Eu sou horrível. Foi apenas eu vê-lo para todo aquele inferno recomeçar.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela acariciando os fios azulados enquanto reprimia suas próprias lágrimas. Fechou os orbes com força sentindo-se extremamente culpado diante do que estava fazendo.

- Konan, você quer parar de amá-lo por você, ou por ele? – Questionou olhando para um ponto vazio do corredor.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Apenas responda. Você quer parar de amá-lo, por que pensa que ele não se importa com você, e você é um fardo, ou esta fazendo isso porque acha que será o melhor para você? – Franziu o cenho limpando algumas lágrimas que ainda escorriam do rosto de sua pequena.

A pergunta a pegara de surpresa. Por quem estava querendo fazer aquele sacrifício?

- Não sei.. Acho que é mais por Pain. – Segredou com a voz muito baixa.

- Então, comece a fazer por você também. – Sorriu tímido quando Konan voltou os orbes cerúleos chorosos para ele.

- Obrigada Nagato!

Abraçou-o com força e ergueu o rosto o suficiente para roçarem os lábios numa carícia prazerosa que foi intensificada pelo jovem. Invadiu-lhe a boca reconhecendo-a, faziam alguns dias que não trocavam carinhos devido as aulas na parte da tarde e os exames que se aproximavam. Estavam em meados de Setembro e as provas do terceiro bimestre começariam em algumas semanas.

Soltou-se da azulada apenas para se levantar e puxou o corpo feminino junto ao seu encostando-o a parede cuidadosamente. Pressionou as formas masculinas contra as curvas e continuou de onde haviam parado o beijo.

Ao longe um par de olhos negros os observava. Aquilo estampado nas íris aborrecidas era ressentimento? Sentiu o corpo praticamente rugir para andar até lá e afastar a garota dos braços daquele desgraçado. Alguma coisa não estava certa com Nagato, e ele descobriria o que era.

* * *

Já havia ido ao hotel e naquele momento estava de volta ao colégio. Como prometido iria levar Konan para jantar em um dos restaurantes por perto para apreciar uma saída daquela prisão - como a mesma chamava - pela primeira vez em oito longos meses.

Havia ligado para a recepção do hotel avisando que o serviço de aluguel de automóveis iria deixar o veículo na rua a frente por volta das oito da noite.

Pegara o carro – Porsche Gemballa – E estacionou em frente aos portões de ferro do colégio.

Estava sentando na mesma sala de antes observando os detalhes de madeira do teto. Suspirou cansado massageando as têmporas. A dor de cabeça pela preocupação estava presente desde que pousara naquele maldito país.

Estava fazendo tudo errado. Primeiramente, ele não deveria estar ali. Deveria ser Madara em seu lugar, mas o moreno se recusara veemente a tirar os pés do país alegando que Kami estava dando a Pain mais uma oportunidade de se encontrar com Konan e ele não deveria desperdiçá-la.

Chegou a cogitar a idéia de mandar seu segundo melhor homem de confiança, Itachi, mas despediu-se da idéia quando o mesmo alegara que ele já tinha uma garota com quem deveria estar, e era Sakura.

Não queria pedir a mais ninguém daquela organização, excluindo completamente Deidara e Zetsu, sobrando assim: Hidan, Kakuzu, e Kisame. Nenhum deles era boa opção. Sabia que Hidan tentaria converter Konan na sua religião satânica e Kakuzu não se interessaria em saber o estado dela querendo apenas realizar a missão que lhe fora designada para conseguir sentir o cheiro do dinheiro. Ficava somente Kisame.

Por motivos óbvios ele não podia ser visto entre as pessoas normais. Kisame era fruto de uma experiência mal realizada de Orochimaru, assim como Zetsu. Ambos haviam fugido juntos das garras daquele monstro insano e haviam entrado na Organização com o propósito de vingarem pelo que seus corpos haviam virado.

Kisame havia sido fundido com genes de tubarões, gerando anomalias em seus dentes, pele e coloração, adquirindo dentes pontiagudos, guelras que não precisavam ser utilizadas e sua pele tinha uma estranha cor azulada.

Zetsu havia sido fundido com genes de plantas carnívoras gerando algo como uma proteção aos lados de sua cabeça que quando ameaçado, fechava-se instantaneamente.

Era horrível pensar no que Orochimaru era capaz de fazer. E não existiam apenas eles de cobaias. Nos desníveis subterrâneos do covil, havia um laboratório especializado no qual ele realizava as experiências com vítimas humanas. E pelos números que lhes foram designados na época em que estiveram em cativeiro – Kisame, 1234; Zetsu, 1657 – A essa altura, ele deveria ter milhares delas.

Afastou de sua mente certos pensamentos. Tinha algumas memórias que não gostaria de lembrar de Orochimaru. Seu corpo instintivamente tremia com o ódio circundando em todas as terminações nervosas.

Ouviu alguns passos pelo corredor e uma conversa em tom sussurrado. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas não dando atenção alguma até ouvir um nome que lhe interessou, Konan.

Ergueu-se da poltrona onde estivera repousando o corpo e chegou perto o suficiente da porta para conseguir ouvir pelo vidro fino. Olhou discretamente pelo mesmo a figura esguia de Nagato bem à frente no corredor andando de um lado para o outro em gestos nervosos. Ele parecia estar suando frio.

Encostou-se a porta fazendo silêncio para captar informações.

- **Nagato, é você garoto?** – Perguntou a voz em um tom de deboche.

**- S-sim senhor.** – Gaguejou o rapaz arrancando de seu superior uma risada nervosa.

**- O que tens para me dizer?** – Esperou paciente pelo que o ruivo queria dizer, era algo urgente como outro de seus subordinados já havia avisado.

**- Ele realmente está aqui.** – Pausou respirando – **Veio ver como ela está. E ela pareceu.. Muito feliz em vê-lo.** – Sussurrou enquanto passava a mão pela franja farta retirando alguns fios do olho.

- **Esse é o intuito. Quando nos livrarmos dele, ela precisará de alguém que a apóie certo?** – Desafiou a voz querendo saber a resposta do jovem, que naquele momento estava totalmente surtando.

- **C-certo.. Mas não sei se seria uma boa idéia..** – Tentou argumentar mais para si mesmo do que para o líder.

**- Esta querendo desistir? Quer deixá-la ir com aquele cretino assassino?** – Definitivamente não queria.

**- Se eu quisesse não estaria aqui.** - Franziu o cenho e retrucou mal educado. A voz pareceu satisfeita com a resposta.

**- Isso mesmo, já disse que pode confiar em mim, eu jamais faria algo que te prejudicasse.** – Passou um falso ar de segurança.

**- Sim..**

**- Até quando ele ficará?** – Indagou interessado.

**- Konan me disse que seria até amanhã. Ele vai levá-la para jantar daqui a pouco. **– Informou.

**- Ótimo, depois desse jantar reúna mais informações úteis, preciso delas. Nesse tempo eu precisarei fazer algumas mudanças de planos.** – Suspirou cansado com os pensamentos altos. – **Adeus garoto.**

O telefone ficou mudo, e Nagato tremeu ao encarar o aparelho. Encostou-se a parede levando a mão à testa e ofegando pesadamente. Afastou-se a passos rápidos rumando para seu próprio dormitório.

Sentia como se algo não estivesse certo. Como se futuramente, aquela brincadeira não fosse terminar bem.

O que ele estava fazendo? Começou a se questionar. Entregando assim uma parte da felicidade de Konan para alguém cujo rosto o mesmo nem ao menos conhecia? Não era certo. Mas a cada vez que ouvia Konan dizer que também amava Pain – E mais do que esperava – um monstro de dor aguda crescia dentro de seu peito chamuscando a culpa ali presente, fazendo o mesmo sentir raiva pela garota não ser inteiramente dele.

Por mais que os fins não justificassem os meios, aqueles eram os únicos meios para tê-la perto de si. E eles não eram realmente os melhores.

Pain continuou absorto na conversa de alguns minutos antes ainda absorvendo as informações. Agora estava provado que havia algo errado com aquele garoto. Ia sacar o telefone do bolso interno do paletó para comunicar-se imediatamente com Kakashi quando uma voz doce ecoou pela sala entrando pela porta.

- Pain? – Olhou para os dois lados até encontrá-lo encostado a uma das paredes ao lado da entrada da sala com os olhos fechados.

Observou o rapaz, ele estava devidamente elegante. O smoking negro combinava perfeitamente bem com os olhos que pareciam penetrá-la. Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais bagunçados do que o normal dando um ar despojado ao visual. A aparência se completava com a testa livre da bandana que estava sempre ali, deixando-o um pouco mais leve, e nem a quantidade enorme de piercings conseguiam interferir na imagem sóbria.

Encarou a moça observando-a de cima baixo. Não achava uma palavra certa para conseguir descreve-la. Pensou em angelical quando viu as bochechas coradas, mas o vestido sereia tomara que caia azul marinho não parecia a veste de um anjo. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque um pouco frouxo com alguns fios, a franja lhe caindo pelo rosto e a maquiagem não estava carregada. Estava... Deslumbrante.

Deu um ínfimo sorriso de canto ao direcionar o olhar para a boca rosada e deparar-se com o piercing abaixo do lábio inferior brilhando. Era como se lembrasse novamente daquela memória de quando ela lhe pediu.

Aproximou-se e tocou-o de leve com as pontas dos dedos deixando a azulada ainda mais corada. Continuou observando a face confusa da garota e retirou de seus olhos alguns fios teimosos que insistiam em estar ali.

- O que foi Pain? – Perguntou sentindo-se vasculhada coração a dentro.

- Estava apenas me lembrando de quando você me coagiu para tê-lo. – Tocou novamente o piercing arrancando uma risada baixa e melodiosa da voz de soprano.

- Não é minha culpa se você é fácil de ser convencido. – Sussurrou perigosamente perto dos lábios do ruivo. Deu-lhe um selinho demorado passando os braços pelo pescoço do líder.

Quando se separaram, a face séria de Pain a fitou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas sondando-a.

- Não tem remorso de beijar um homem estando com outro? – Perguntou com o hálito quente soprando no rosto da jovem esquentando-o.

- Não se ele for você. – Respondeu simplesmente beijando novamente, mas de uma maneira mais intensa.

Agarrou-lhe a cintura moldando as formas perfeitas ao seu corpo, como se ela fosse feita especialmente para ele. A outra mão foi de encontro à nuca cuidadosamente para não estragar o penteado que ela devia ter demorado a produzir.

Não adiantava negar. Ele a queria.

* * *

Estacionaram em frente a um restaurante bem iluminado na fachada. Era um restaurante italiano, indicação que Kakashi lhe dera dizendo que a comida ali era ótima. Tinham algumas plantas aos lados do tapete vermelho que levava a entrada onde o porteiro esperava elegantemente vestido.

Saiu do veículo indo em direção ao banco do passageiro para pegar a mão de Konan tirando-a do carro. Assim que a jovem desceu, um carro a toda velocidade cruzou a avenida com alguns bêbados que buzinaram e gritaram. Se Pain estivesse com uma arma ali, naquele momento os pneus teriam sido furados e o carro estaria capotando.

Konan sorriu diante da expressão de irritação que ele esboçou e tocou se braço fazendo-o despertar e conduzi-la até a entrada. Uma das mãos espalmou as costas de Konan enquanto paravam em frente ao porteiro.

- Tenham uma boa noite. – Disse com um sorriso que soava um pouco falso. Era um rapaz extremamente branco com os cabelos negros.

- Para o senhor também. – Responderam polidamente em um uníssono.

Adentraram o recinto que tinha uma iluminação mais sofisticada. Haviam várias mesas espalhadas pelo salão, e o local estava abarrotado de pessoas. Algumas esperavam de pé alguma mesa vagar. A esquerda, bem no fundo, tinha um palco onde havia um homem cantando.

Pain olhou para a direita bem na porta, e uma garçonete devidamente vestida – Trajava um vestido marrom longo e colado ao seu corpo – os encarava com um sorriso. Os olhos âmbar brilhavam visualizando a imagem do líder, e os cabelos estavam presos em dois coques ao lado da cabeça.

- Boa noite, o senhor tem reserva? – Perguntou com as mãos habilmente sobre o computador esperando.

- Sim, Nakamoto Pain. – Disse tentando não parecer rude.

A moça digitou no computador algumas palavras e chamou um dos garçons ali perto.

- Leve o Sr. Nakamoto até a mesa reservada.

O rapaz sorriu malicioso quando os orbes pousaram sobre a imagem de Konan, e imediatamente Pain agarrou com mais força o corpo feminino para si, mostrando que ela estava acompanhada, e bem acompanhado.

Chegaram até uma mesa a direita do salão um pouco afastada, e acomodaram-se observando os cardápios postos a suas frentes. Konan sorriu enquanto os olhos passeavam por todos os nomes diferentes até que escolheu Capeleti ao molho branco.

Pain pediu o mesmo, e o garçom se retirou. Observou a azulada que parecia maravilhada com o local. Os orbes passavam por todos os cantos cuidadosamente e o brilho de excitação parecia cada vez maior. E atingiram um ponto máximo quando miraram a imagem do ruivo a sua frente fazendo-o ruborizar levemente.

- Obrigada Pain. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – É uma noite especial para mim. – Sorriu passando os dedos levemente na mão alva do rapaz que descansava sobre a mesa.

O mesmo apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça imaginando que a noite não seria mais tão especial quando ele dissesse a ela o que havia ouvido de Nagato. Com certeza Konan não acreditaria, a acabaria aos gritos dizendo que ele queria acabar com sua felicidade.

A expressão se fechou pensando naquele problema e Konan percebeu chamando-o algumas vezes fazendo com que ele despertasse e a encarasse. A jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas esperando uma resposta do por que dele estar daquela maneira, mas tudo que recebeu foi um dos pequenos sorrisos de canto que tanto adorava.

Resolveu deixar para contá-la depois, quando o jantar acabasse. Não a deixaria entristecida naquele momento, Konan parecia demasiadamente feliz apenas em estar ali com ele, ainda que não tivessem trocado mais de algumas palavras.

Conversaram sobre a escola nova de Konan, que questionou o ruivo sobre ele ter estudado no IPA. Pain acabou dizendo a ela que havia estudado no colégio por dois anos, mas retornara ao Japão para assumir a Akatsuki aos dezesseis anos.

Konan pareceu surpresa, dezesseis anos. Ele estava na Akatsuki a mais de quatro anos, tendo acabado de completar vinte anos de idade há algumas semanas atrás. A jovem pareceu entristecida quando soube que havia sido aniversário do ruivo e ele não dissera a ela.

Continuaram trocando mais algumas conversas sobre banalidades até o pedido chegar. Apreciaram a música cantada pelo homem no palco enquanto degustavam da deliciosa culinária italiana. Konan se encantou com o Capeleti, fazendo um biquinho infantil quando acabou.

O líder esboçava um pequeno sorriso de vez em quando, rindo internamente dos comentários de Konan. Terminaram o jantar, Pain pagou a conta e estavam seguindo tranquilamente enquanto a jovem tinha um sorriso terno no rosto.

Sentiu-se culpado em saber que logo aquele sorriso desapareceria. Assim que entraram no carro Pain encarou a garota seriamente com uma as mãos segurando firme o volante, e os olhos congelados.

- Pain, esta tudo bem? – Questionou quando o ruivo abaixou a cabeça encostando a testa ao volante onde as mãos estavam e suspirou pesado.

- Tem algo que precisa saber Konan. – Proferiu sem dar muita atenção o que ela lhe perguntara.

- Me diz então. – Pediu.

Pain olhou novamente para ela que tinha se virado no banco olhando diretamente em seus orbes ônix.

- Você não deve confiar em Nagato. – A voz era firme. – Tem coisas erradas nele Konan, eu ouvi uma conversa antes de sairmos, e ele mencionava nós dois.

- O que isso tem demais? – Franziu o cenho. – Ele poderia estar falando com qualquer pessoa. – Disse um pouco indignada diante da expressão séria.

- Ele não estaria totalmente nervoso falando com qualquer pessoa Konan. – A azulada pareceu ainda mais irritada com aquelas palavras.

- Olha Pain, se você não gosta do Nagato, tudo bem. Mas não vou admitir que fale coisas sem saber com quem ele estava conversando, eu vou perguntar a ele com que ele estava falando. Tenho certeza que é um mal entendido. – Suspirou virando-se para frente olhando a rua movimentada. – Se está com ciúmes. – Deu um pequeno sorriso. – Deveria me dizer, não ficar falando esse tipo de coisa.

O Akatsuki segurou ainda mais firme o volante com uma das mãos, e a outra foi para os cabelos alaranjados despenteando-os mais um pouco. Konan era impossível. Queria bater nela se fosse preciso para que entrasse em sua cabeça que ela não deveria ficar com Nagato.

- Não estou com ciúmes. Isso é ridículo. Por que eu teria ciúmes? – Questionou, mas Konan deu de ombros.

- Vamos logo para o colégio, você realmente tem o dom de acabar com a minha felicidade Pain. – A voz estava um pouco embargada.

Fez o que ela pediu e deu a partida indo rapidamente de volta para o instituto. A viagem foi silenciosa, tirando os soluços que Konan dava de vez em quando. A visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que ela lutava para conter sem sucesso. A cada vez que piscava, mais e mais lágrimas desciam silenciosas pelo rosto de porcelana.

Pararam em frente ao colégio e o ruivo virou-se para ela encarando-a enquanto se inclinava um pouco. A adolescente continuava olhando para frente sem lhe dar muita atenção, até que uma das mãos puxou seu rosto fazendo-a olhá-lo em meio à água em seus olhos.

- Konan.. Só quero que fique bem. Só isso. – Murmurou ternamente. E foi um pouco estranho escutar aquelas palavras do ruivo. Ele não era muitas vezes paciente com ela, e quando era, ele o fazia com gestos, não com palavras.

- Então pare de falar esse tipo de coisa Pain. Você me pediu para ser feliz longe de você. Eu só.. – Parou um pouco abaixando a cabeça para que os lábios masculinos tocassem seus cabelos. – Só estou tentando..

- E está indo bem. – Admitiu por mais que aquelas palavras não fossem tão bem aceitas em seu interior.

- Talvez. – Voltou-se para ele passando os braços por seu pescoço trazendo-o ainda mais para perto.

Pain puxou o corpo feminino fazendo com que ela se sentasse sobre seu quadril, com as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo e o vestido subido até a cintura dando mobilidade. Continuaram conectados pelo olhar, safiras e ônix em um só, até que a garota quebrou o contato visual beijando-o ternamente ainda com lágrimas escorrendo.

Beijavam-se carinhosamente. As mãos de Pain uma no quadril de Konan, e a outra acariciando a face chorosa. A colegial estava com ambas as mãos sobre o paletó de ruivo. E não contaram quanto tempo ficaram ali, apenas se beijando cada qual com seus pensamentos, até que a dona dos orbes cerúleos se afastou apenas para fita-lo, com as mãos agora fazendo um carinho terno na lateral do rosto adorado.

- Preciso voltar à escola. – O líder retraiu a expressão e a abraçou forte pela cintura, a cabeça virou de lado encostando-se ao peito feminino enquanto Konan abraçava-o firmemente pelo pescoço passando os lábios pelo cabelo macio.

- Quando vamos nos ver de novo? – Indagou ainda incerta da resposta.

Levou alguns minutos pensando na resposta enquanto apreciava o carinho em seus fios ruivos, não sabia se a veria de novo.. Talvez.. Somente se algo acontecesse, o que ele torcia para que não.

- Não sei se nos veremos de novo... – Sussurrou por fim desencostando-se da jovem em seu colo. E para sua surpresa, Konan estava sorrindo ternamente.

- _Então dessa vez não vou implorar para que me leve. Pois da outra vez, você me disse que não nos veríamos mais, no entanto você esta aqui_. – Abriu a porta do carro passando a outra perna para o mesmo lado da qual se encontrava livre para sair. – _Sei que nos veremos._ – Concluiu certa de suas palavras.

Beijou o rosto ainda surpreso de Pain e ajeitou o vestido rumando para fora do carro, que teve a porta fechada segundos depois. A silhueta feminina parou em frente ao portão do colégio e disse algumas palavras para o interfone.

Logo ela já estava dentro dos limites do IPA afastando-se rapidamente em direção a porta de madeira. Pain observava atônito a figura de Konan afastar-se se perdendo na noite. Virou o rosto para frente, e ainda podia visualizá-la ali sobre ele beijando-o. As mãos formigaram, e o coração pareceu se apertar ao lembrar das palavras de Konan.

Abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez encostando-a ao volante enquanto pensava. Ele podia estar errado afinal, talvez Nagato estivesse falando mesmo com outra pessoa, mas tinha alguma coisa que não o deixava abandonar a idéia de ser Orochimaru... Poderia ser o medo que o garoto parecia sentir a cada palavra que dizia.. Ou a culpa..

Suspirou e voltou a pensar na garota. Ela parecia tão certa de que se veriam novamente, mas ele não estava certo disso. Quando alguém precisasse ir até o instituto, ele faria qualquer um ir, menos ele.

Queria apenas mantê-la em seus braços, queria poder fazer parte de uma vida tranqüila. Uma vida onde poderia ficar somente com ela sem se preocupar com sangue ou mortes. Mas Konan era um anjo, e ele um demônio.

_**Poderia um demônio amar um anjo**_**?**

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE *-***

Gostaram do capítulo? Eu gostei desse, ficou bem do jeito que eu queria. Desculpe se eu não consegui enganar vocês deixando vocês pensarem que era o Madara, essa era a minha intenção, hahahaha. Não sou nada boa com suspenses. Vocês tem 20 páginas com 10.893 palavras no word, record *-*

Bom, eu quis explorar um pouco a confusão da Konan em relação aos dois, tipo, ela gosta do Nagato, mas para ela esquecer alguém de quem ela gostou dois anos é complicado, ainda mais quando a pessoa diz que eles não se verão mais, e acabam se encontrando. E agora, o Pain esta mais suscetível a Konan, ele esta com Medo de perdê-la, por causa das ameaças do Orochimaru. Ele gosta dela, ainda que não admita, e como ele quer que ela fique segura, tenta se manter afastado ao máximo!

Enfim, deixando isso de lado, quero saber a sincera opinião de vocês, vocês estão gostando? Eu não posso opinar, por que claro que eu vou falar que eu gosto, afinal se um autor não gostar da própria obra né? Hahahaha.

A partir do próximo capítulo, as coisas irão ferver, e talvez, lá pelo capítulo 9 ou 10 não tenho certeza ainda, o rated seja mais que M, devido a quantidade de violência que será abordada. Mas isso é só para avisar vocês para se prepararem, por que se vocês acharam fortes emoções até agora, irão ver de verdade depois do cap 8. Sou uma autora malvada!

Quero agradecer especialmente a todos os meus leitores que me mandam reviews e me deixam muito feliz com seus comentários. **Kahli hime, Lell ly, Lyric T, Gustavo Kerezi, Izziany, Jord, FranHyuuga, Sabaku no Hidura, Mayumi Haruno chan, Nanaka-sama, Jade Amorim. **Obrigada gente, vocês são demais.

É isso, até o próximo capítulo, beeeijo grande galera :**


	8. Capítulo VIII O amor não se escolhe

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã incendiavam a rua por pouco escura =**Narração normal.**

**- = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

"_Não vivíamos para morrer, vivíamos para matar, porque o gosto do sangue nos lábios e nas mãos era muito convidativo." =_**Citação de algum personagem, no caso de Pain.**

**- A tarefa foi cumprida? = Fala ao telefone**

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

* * *

**Antes do Amanhecer**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo VIII – O amor não se escolhe**

"_O amor existe para nos tornar melhor do que um dia fomos__.__" Konan_

Porta trancada. Janelas fechadas. Lábios inchados. Cabelos bagunçados. Respirações ofegantes. Roupas amassadas. Corpos próximos. Sussurros apaixonados.

Olhava-a com ternura. Por quanto tempo mais ele teria que dividir seu coração? Quanto tempo mais demoraria a ela perceber que ele era o melhor? Faziam mais de dois meses que Pain a visitara, e deixara um novo rastro de amor em seu coração. Um amor que parecia estar sendo cada vez mais alimentado e fortificado pela esperança que ela mantinha no peito com os batimentos.

- Quer mesmo fazer isso Konan? – Indagou incerto de sua resposta. Talvez ele estivesse precipitando as coisas, mas por algum motivo, aquele ato parecia o certo a ser feito.

- Nagato.. Se eu não quisesse não estaria aqui agora. – Murmurou tentando não parecer seca.

O peso masculino estava sobre o corpo de Konan, exercendo uma pressão para baixo. As roupas estavam um pouco amassadas pela posição, no entanto permaneciam intactas, nenhuma peça fora do lugar. Não tinham certeza de como tinham ido parar no quarto. Talvez tivesse começado quando Konan precisou do reforço de química, ou quando Nagato não resistiu a beijar uma de suas mãos que estava sobre a mesa segurando um lápis nervosamente.

Mas talvez tivesse mesmo começado a partir do momento que se olharam nos olhos quando os lábios deixaram a pele macia da mão para continuar a trilhar seu caminho de beijos até o pescoço desnudo, foi como se instantaneamente, eles precisassem daquele contato, como se fosse destino, inevitável.

Encarou os orbes azulados e franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas quando Konan afastou um pouco da farta franja dos olhos lilás sorrindo divertidamente querendo observar aqueles olhos incomuns e bonitos.

- Só queria.. Que enquanto isso, você tivesse apenas a mim em sua mente. – Confidenciou largando o peso sobre o corpo sinuoso enquanto encaixava-se a curva do pescoço cheiroso da garota.

Sorriu com o medo do rapaz. Não era difícil pensar somente em Nagato. Mas também não era nada difícil pensar em Pain. Não sabia direito o que pensar. Estava realmente confusa. A cada vez que Pain aparecia seu coração disparava como uma criança, a cada vez que pensava nele isso ocorria. Mas quando pensava no seu outro ruivo, o que a consumia era ternura, carinho, proteção. Tinha vontade de proteger Nagato de qualquer mal naquele mundo. Ele era tão puro!

Pain não precisava de proteção. Ao contrário, quando estava com o líder, ela era a garotinha indefesa que precisava de proteção! E por mais que quisesse, era realmente impossível negar a sensação gostosa de carinho implícito que o Akatsuki passava.

- Sabe que quando estou com você Nagato-kun, penso apenas em você. – Chamou-o com uma voz fofa que o fez soltar uma risadinha baixa de satisfação. O ruivo voltou-se para cima e olhou diretamente nos orbes oceânicos fazendo Konan corar.

- Sim, eu sei.

Aproximou-se devagar roçando seus lábios com os da garota e logo tomou-os para um beijo apaixonado. Sentia-se acolhido perto de Konan, como se tudo fosse simples e bonito, mesmo sabendo que os meios que estava tomando para conseguir afeto dela fossem totalmente errados.

Acariciou a cintura fina emoldurada pela camisete da escola e começou a abrir os botões delicadamente para que Konan não achasse ruim, ou que estava indo rápido demais. Sua intenção era faze-la aproveitar, aproveitar como se fosse Pain em seu lugar.

Queria que a jovem o amasse assim como sabia que ela amava o líder da organização. Quando falava dele, até o modo de dizer seu nome era diferente, era como se sonhasse acordada com tudo que imaginasse. Isso fazia o monstro dentro de Nagato que nem o mesmo conhecia rugir ferozmente implorando pela morte de Pain.

Uma das mãos passeou pelas coxas firmes apertando algumas vezes até que encontrou o zíper da saia puxando-o para baixo retirando aquela vestimenta que não permitia uma aproximação maior, o que não era bom.

Konan gemia baixinho enquanto sentia as carícias do ruivo, e por um segundo sua mente pensou ser Pain sobre si, não Nagato. Mas quando voltou a abrir os orbes oceânicos encarou os olhos lilás muito perto, perto o bastante para fazê-la se sentir um pouco estranha.

Passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz e o puxou ainda para mais perto. Nagato desceu trilhando uma linha de beijos até a clavícula emoldurada pela pele alva e com ambas as mãos começou a abrir os botões da camisete, deixando a mostra o sutiã preto que a garota usava.

Explorou calmamente com a boca a região entre os seios, e logo já havia se livrado da peça íntima e apreciava pela primeira vez a tez de um dos seios da azulada, e a outra mão massageava o outro mamilo deixando-o rígido. Konan inconscientemente enterrou ambas as mãos nos fios avermelhados puxando-os para mais perto.

O rapaz retirou a própria camisa deixando que Konan arranhasse felinamente o peito desnudo e não muito malhado de Nagato. Em seu interior Konan fez uma comparação mental entre os dois homens, mas decidiu não se focar muito nisso, caso contrário o ruivo perceberia que havia algo errado no modo que ela o olhava.

Voltaram a beijar-se enquanto o jovem descia as mãos para a última peça de roupa que o impedia de juntar-se a garota de todas as formas. Deixou os lábios rosados de lado alguns instantes e observou a pequena peça emoldurando a feminilidade da jovem. Konan sorriu timidamente quando Nagato devagar escorregava a peça por suas pernas.

Ele era tão diferente de Pain. Apesar de o líder ser apático, muitas vezes falar calmamente, e também ser ruivo, quando fizeram sexo a terceira vez, ele havia sido mais urgente, como se necessitasse dela, não fora como da primeira vez que ele tivera um pouco mais de cuidado. Pain correu contra seu próprio corpo quando possuíra a segunda vez, não deixando quase nenhum espaço para que desse tempo de Konan refugar.

Mas Nagato estava sendo paciente, talvez fosse pela falta de experiência, ou talvez fosse por estar tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento como se fosse o último. E pensar nisso a deixava um pouco desconfortável, não queria sentir como se fosse a última vez, mas alguma coisa em seu interior a deixava um pouco angustiada pensando no dia de amanhã. Será que depois de se entregar a Nagato, as coisas continuariam a ser como eram?

Libertou-se de seus pensamentos quando sentiu algo molhado tocar-lhe na intimidade, e pode visualizar a língua ávida e lasciva adentrando a cavidade úmida explorando-a sem pressa alguma. Sentiu o interior de seu corpo explodir em fagulhas e jogou a cabeça para trás arqueando as costas num gesto de prazer.

O ruivo abandonou a feminilidade para conseguir abrir o botão da própria calça. O membro já estava machucando-o devido ao desejo que sentia, a pulsação estava forte fazendo algumas veias do mesmo ressaltarem-se. Aproximou-se da azulada fazendo com que Konan afastasse mais as pernas para recebe-lo ali.

Invadiu a garota enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Por um segundo pode vislumbrar um brilho triste naqueles orbes azuis que mais lhe agradavam no mundo. Mas logo o brilho desapareceu dando lugar a um sorriso que ela mostrava para ele querendo dizer que estava feliz, e feliz com ele, com a sensação de tê-lo ali com ela.

Era quase como uma dança ritmada. Os quadris se chocavam suavemente. Para Nagato era uma sensação totalmente nova, algo que jamais havia sequer imaginado, e na realidade era muito melhor do que apenas por sonhos. A cavidade úmida era apertada fazendo seu membro pulsar ainda mais e apertar-se querendo ir mais fundo.

Um ritmo mais acelerado tomou conta da ação e logo o ruivo também gemia descontroladamente enquanto uma das mãos se fechava sobre a carne dos seios macios, e a boca procurava de maneira desesperada os lábios rosados da jovem. Era quase como se estivesse explodindo em fogo e congelando-se em seu interior ali naquele momento, não queria deixa-lo ir.

Konan sentiu um espasmo brusco passar zunindo por seu corpo, estava em seu ponto máximo, e o grito antes preso na garganta, eclodiu em um suspiro alto o bastante para fazer Nagato sorrir internamente, e logo sentiu ficar mole, quase sem nenhuma energia. Apenas continuou o movimento até que o parceiro chegasse ao ponto máximo também, o que aconteceu alguns momentos depois.

Caiu sobre o corpo sinuoso abaixo de si suspirando pesadamente enquanto sentia os cabelos serem acariciados pela jovem que tinha a respiração um pouco alterada. Sentia o peito ir e vir e ambos mantinham-se em silencio. Cada qual com seus próprios pensamentos.

Konan estava em uma batalha interna entre suas partes, onde uma dizia que ela acabara de fazer sua pior escolha, e algo ruim aconteceria, e a outra parte que dizia que ela finalmente estava no caminho certo para se desvencilhar de uma vez de todas as memórias que mantinha do ruivo assombrando-a como sempre.

Queria realmente estar certa, mas porque não se sentia tão segura de sua escolha? Queria muito poder saber se havia tomado a decisão certa se aprofundando com Nagato. Mas como poderia saber como seriam as coisas dali para frente? Era quase impossível decidir qual das partes preferia apoiar, então preferiu abandonar ambas focando-se no momento.

- Konan.. – Sussurrou o jovem perto da curva do pescoço pálido.

- Sim?

- Eu te amo. – Pronunciou seguro daquelas palavras. Queria que Konan se sentisse da mesma forma, pois em sua mente, acabara de fazer amor com ela, jamais chamaria aquela experiência de apenas sexo.

Havia sido pega de surpresa. Tudo que rezara e mentalizara para que não acontecesse estava acontecendo naquele momento. Não sabia o que responder ao ruivo. Ou melhor, sabia mas não seria justo dar aquela resposta a ele, não era a resposta que ele esperava. Gostava de Nagato, era correto dizer assim. Gostava da maneira que ele a tratava, ou de como ele a fazia se sentir, de como seus beijos eram suaves, e de como a sua voz ficava doce quando chamava seu nome. Mas sabia que no fundo, amava somente uma pessoa, e não conseguiria deixar de amá-la, não importando quanto tempo passasse, ou quantas coisas ocorressem.

- N-Nagato.. Não sei a resposta. – Confidenciou com a voz um pouco tremida com medo da reação que o jovem teria. Sentiu os ombros masculinos se tornarem tensos por alguns segundos e logo depois relaxarem. Nagato suspirou e respondeu.

- Eu disse que te daria o tempo que fosse preciso, e não vou desistir de você Konan, principalmente depois de hoje. – Disse por fim. Levantou-se se desencostando da garota e olhou em seus olhos.

Lilás e azuis. Konan estava com medo de que ele lesse por dentro de sua alma, tamanha a intensidade que ele a observava, como se buscasse por tudo que ela não estava dizendo. Mas por fim apenas sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha levemente corada por toda a ação de minutos antes. A jovem sorriu de volta e colocou sua mão por cima da do rapaz sentindo seu calor.

- Obrigada por entender. – Desviou o olhar para sua cabeceira onde seu celular estava. Uma vontade de ligar naquele momento para falar com Madara a invadiu. Precisava muito falar com alguém com quem tivesse uma relação somente de amizade, precisava de algum conforto para saber se o que fazia era o certo.

Precisava que alguém lhe dissesse que caminho seguir, pois nem a mesma sabia mais qual era a escolha certa. E talvez não quisesse saber também.

- Vou deixar você sozinha um pouco, você deve ter muito no que pensar... – Levantou-se da cama juntando suas peças de roupas rapidamente enquanto tentava se vestir andando pelo quarto.

Konan observava o jovem tropeçar nas próprias calças e ria divertida quando ele perdia o equilíbrio. Por fim o mesmo conseguiu se vestir adequadamente e foi para a porta do quarto acenando para a garota que não havia se mexido um centímetro na cama. A azulada se limitou a acenar também, e soltou os ombros antes tensos quando percebeu estar sozinha no recinto.

* * *

Estava andando pelos corredores da escola sem rumo. Não queria ir para seu quarto e deitar-se pensando nas últimas palavras de Konan. Ela não sabia a resposta, depois de dez meses ela ainda não sabia a resposta sobre seus sentimentos. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Já imaginava ter feito de tudo ao seu alcance para conquistar os sentimentos da garota e até aquele momento ela só gostava dele..

Isso era a prova viva de que o amor não se escolhia, e que não era preciso um motivo para se gostar de alguém, pois se fossem pelos motivos, Konan jamais amaria Pain, não cultivaria por ele nenhum tipo de sentimento igual ela cultivava.

Doía pensar no que ele estava fazendo por trás dos panos. O que Konan pensaria dele caso um dia ela descobrisse o que ele estava tramando juntamente com alguém muito misterioso? Ela o repudiaria para sempre caso passasse perto de imaginar que ele estava tendo qualquer tipo de envolvimento em algo que fosse contra Pain. Ela jamais o perdoaria.

Mas que escolha ele tinha a não ser tirar o jovem da face da terra para que ele pudesse ao menos ter uma chance mais digna contra ele? Sabia que enquanto Pain estivesse naquele mundo, sua batalha contra ele seria sempre desigual, por mais que ele não estivesse diretamente na batalha.

Imaginava quando o tal plano do homem com quem sempre falava no telefone seria concretizado, e como. Algumas vezes jurou estar sendo manipulado, mas naquela altura tinha medo de voltar atrás e aquela decisão acabar custando a sua vida. Então era melhor arriscar a vida do líder da organização do que a própria.

O celular começou a tocar insistentemente no bolso, e Nagato rezou para que não fosse o homem, poderia ser qualquer pessoa, menos ele. Não saberia o que dizer, ou como se portar. Aquele não era o melhor momento para conversar sobre a morte de outra pessoa.

Nagato olhou temeroso para a tela do telefone. Sabia que se não atendesse, a figura sombria ficaria furiosa por não ter resposta. Tremeu um pouco antes de agarrar o telefone e visualizar o número. Era ele. Atendeu com a voz estremecida e tentou soar convincente de que estava tudo bem.

**- A-alo?** – Vacilou já na primeira palavra gaguejando.

**- Garoto, aconteceu alguma coisa? –** A voz soou maliciosa, como se o homem sorrisse.

**- Não, e-esta tudo bem!** – Disse rapidamente enquanto uma das mãos afastava a franja dos olhos.

**- Hm.. Queria te dizer que tudo esta correndo bem, e logo nosso plano de eliminar Pain dará certo. **– Uma risada foi ouvida. – **Logo Konan será inteiramente sua. E ela jamais saberá de nada!**

**- S-sim!** – Disse o ruivo tentando parecer feliz por saber que logo Pain não estaria mais entre eles, mas algo ainda estava suspeito naquela história.

- **Você não parece muito feliz..** – A voz pronunciou com desgosto. **– Se estiver querendo sair agora, as conseqüências não serão muito boas, acredite.** – O tom de ameaça causou um arrepio na coluna no jovem e um frio no estômago quase o fez se contorcer.

**- Eu sei!** – Concordou. **– Tenho aula agora, preciso ir!** – Não deixou nem que se despedisse e desligou o celular rapidamente guardando-o no bolso quase correndo para seu dormitório.

Naquele momento, havia percebido que alguma coisa estava errada, muito errada. Mas rezava para Konan jamais soubesse de nada.

* * *

Estavam reunidos na sala de estar da casa repassando os últimos detalhes da missão. Levariam alguns dias fora da casa, graças a missão que Kakashi os dera para irem a Taiwan completar o penúltimo estágio do Narcotráfico que estava sendo interceptado por outros contrabandistas subordinados do maldito Orochimaru que estavam roubando toda a carga que pertencia a Akatsuki.

Pain batia os dedos impaciente na mesa do telefone enquanto Madara ajeitava o rifle em um dos lados por dentro da capa. O resto da Akatsuki estava espalhada pela casa terminando de arrumar as próprias coisas. Não seria uma viagem muito longa, no máximo um dia ou dois, seriam coisas simples, nenhum dos subordinados de Orochimaru chegava sequer aos pés de qualquer um dos assassinos da Akatsuki.

- Pain, o que esta te incomodando? – Perguntou o moreno observando a impaciência do ruivo que agora o encarava apático.

- Nada. – Respondeu alguns segundos depois.

Estava considerando a idéia de haver alguma coisa errada com aquela missão. Era muito suspeito que do nada Kakashi dissesse que havia problemas com interceptação de carga. Aquele problema já deveria ter sido notado a muito tempo, afinal nada escapava dos olhos eficazes do líder da Yakuza.

Perguntava-se interiormente se Orochimaru tinha alguma coisa haver com qualquer coisa daquela missão, tirando seus subordinados que estavam interceptando a carga. Precisava descobrir rapidamente se aquele porco nojento estava planejando algo.

Precisava acabar com aquela inquietante agonia que estava instalada dentro de si. Jamais poderia dar-se ao luxo de imaginar que estaria em paz, e Konan inclusive enquanto aquele verme estivesse no mesmo mundo que ele. Temia apenas pela vida da garota, sua própria vida já havia visto a morte de perto várias vezes, derramamento de sangue era algo o qual ele estava acostumado, mas não queria ver o sangue carmim da garota escorrendo onde quer que seus olhos pudessem ver.

- Vamos, antes que eu mate algum de vocês. – Pronunciou frio andando para fora da casa. Teriam que ir até o aeroporto onde pegariam um dos jatos de Kakashi.

A formação se organizou e logo a casa estava sendo deixada para trás sem ninguém. Desaparecendo em meio a escuridão do fim daquele dia que anunciava a Lua brilhando sozinha e majestosa no céu.

Pain deu uma última olhada para o céu, e abaixou a cabeça quando a imagem de uma certa jovem dos cabelos mais azuis do que o céu noturno e com os olhos mais brilhantes que as estrelas tomou conta de sua mente. Negar tudo aquilo estava se tornando mais que impossível para ele do que parecia ser. Mas era a vida de Konan, a vida que tinha salvação, não a vida que seria desperdiçada ao lado de um demônio.

* * *

Konan estava deitada e sua cama em quanto observava o padrão da madeira que ia e vinha numa linha reta e constante. Estava pensando seriamente em tudo que acabara de acontecer, e em como se sentia estranha por ter compartilhado de um contato mais íntimo com alguém que não fosse Pain. Não parecia muito certo.

Mas ela precisava esquecer, precisava colocar na cabeça de uma vez que ela jamais teria Pain de volta, jamais o veria. Justamente porque ele não queria vê-la, não se importava em deixá-la sangrando por sua causa, ou desamparada. Ele simplesmente parecia não se importar.

Sentiu o telefone começar a vibrar no bolso da saia e logo o pegou vendo o número. Nunca o havia visto e a bina identificava que era um número de outro país. Pensou seriamente em não atender, mas por fim a curiosidade acabou vencendo.

Sentou-se na cama cruzando as pernas uma sobre a outra não se importando que apareceria sua calcinha, estava sozinha em seu quarto. Colocou o telefone em uma das orelhas e atendeu.

**- Alô? **

**- Finalmente a oportunidade de falar com você. **– Respondeu uma voz com um timbre rouco e malicioso do outro lado da linha.

- **Quem fala?** – Konan perguntou tentando saber quem era o homem com quem falava, não reconhecia a voz.

**- Ainda não fomos apresentados devidamente, mas em breve seremos, acredite.** – O homem deu uma risada baixa que ecoou por toda a mente da garota.

**- Certo, quem quer que esteja fazendo essa brincadeira, que vá para o inferno! **– Disse mal criada pronta para desligar o telefone na cara de quem quer que fosse.

**- Pain sofrerá as conseqüências caso desligue agora.** – Chantagiou.

**- C-como sabe de Pain? **– Perguntou com a voz um pouco tremida. Uma das mãos se enroscou nos cabelos azulados enquanto a feição angelical mostrava uma preocupação evidente.

**- Eu sei de tudo, muito mais do que você imagina. **– Orochimaru revirou os olhos do outro lado da linha e passou a língua enorme pelos lábios molhando-os.

**- Eu não acredito e-em você!** – Tentou parecer segura do que dizia, mas no fundo um temos já se alastrava por todo seu corpo.

**- Acredite se quiser, eu possuo o que mais te importa.** – Anunciou entre dentes.

A jovem desligou o telefone rapidamente segurando-o em frente a seus olhos apoiado na boca. Não era possível, tinha que ser um trote, tinha. Pain não estava nas mãos de ninguém, ele estava na sede da Akatsuki em Tóquio, não tinha como.

A mente estava se apertando pensando nas possibilidades de ser possível que ele estivesse com outra pessoa como refém, ele era Pain, pelo amor de Deus, era o assassino mais frio e mais habilidoso que ela sequer poderia imaginar, ele não seria controlado por ninguém, ninguém!

O medo estava começando a tomar conta de sua mente quando por fim decidiu ligar para o celular do ruivo, precisava ter certeza de que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira horrível e que o jovem estava bem.

Começou a discar os números rapidamente e logo o telefone estava chamando. A cada chamada que ele demorava para atender, a cada segundo, se tornava desesperadora a situação. Sentia os orbes oceânicos se inundarem diante daquela possibilidade. O ar estava escapando como se não pudesse controlar a própria respiração e os batimentos estavam acelerados.

O telefone chamou até cair a ligação e a jovem respirou fundo tentando pensar. Onde ele poderia estar naquele momento? Poderia ter saído para alguma missão, ou o celular poderia estar longe dele, só podia ser! Decidiu ligar diretamente para a sede, onde qualquer um que atendesse saberia responder se Pain estava ou não bem.

O número já se encontrava na discagem rápida e foi apenas esperar para que começasse a chamar insistentemente. Um segundo, dois segundos, três segundos.. Trinta segundos e nada. Caiu na caixa postal, e a azulada achou melhor deixar uma mensagem para qualquer um ver.

**- Pain? Pain é a Konan, você esta aí?** – Soluçou engolindo a frase**. – Por favor... Me liga quando ouvir isso! **– A voz chorosa não parava de soluçar ao telefone. – **Me diz que você esta bem!**

Estava ofegando e sem ar a cada palavra que dizia, a cabeça rodava e o coração doía. Aquela possibilidade não existia! Ele não poderia ter sido seqüestrado por ninguém!

Sentou-se na beirada da cama tentando limpar as lágrimas que aquela altura já haviam transbordado e o rosto já se encontrava vermelho. Precisava de alguma informação, precisava naquele momento!

Os joelhos cederam atingindo o chão ferozmente, uma das mãos deu apoio para não tombar, enquanto a outra ainda permanecia apertada forte ao telefone, mesmo já tendo terminado de gravar a mensagem de voz.

- Não pode ser.. Não.. – A mão que antes segurava o telefone deixou-o atingir o chão com força enquanto se sentava e agarrava os joelhos enterrando o rosto no meio deles deixando que as lágrimas caíssem por sua saia manchando-a com dor.

O telefone tocou novamente e a azulada ergueu apenas os olhos vendo o número na tela. O mesmo número de alguns minutos antes. Pegou o telefone e gritou com toda a sua força.

**- O que quer? O que quer para solta-lo?** – Indagou furiosa erguendo-se enquanto sacudia as mãos no ar.

**- Se não se acalmar, sinto em dizer que não terá nenhuma informação.** – A voz continuava com o mesmo timbre perigoso e calmo de minutos antes. Mas agora parecia se divertir diante do desespero da azulada. **– Vai ficar quietinha e me ouvir?**

**- Vou sim...** – Rendeu-se ainda hesitante. Sentou-se na cama apoiando um dos cotovelos no joelho segurando a cabeça que estava tombada para frente. A outra mão segurava o aparelho novamente contra o ouvido ao ponto de quebra-lo se tivesse força o suficiente. – **Vou ouvir..** – O corpo todo estava trêmulo, e a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que caíam ferozmente pelo rosto alvo.

**- Ótimo, sabia que seria uma garotinha inteligente.** – Pausou um pouco rindo. **– Vou dizer o que fazer.** – Suspirou e voltou com uma voz mais séria. **– Um subordinado meu irá ao encontro de vocês no seu colégio, ele assinará como um representante de seu tutor retirando-a do colégio. E caso te perguntem, você afirmará. **

**- Certo, mas.. Vocês quem?** – Estava confusa, de quem aquele homem poderia estar falando?

**- Ah sim, esqueci que você não sabia Konan.** – Sussurrou risonho. – **Você e seu namoradinho, Nagato. **

**- O que Nagato tem haver com isso?** – Questionou com a voz aumentando um tom.

**- Você saberá no tempo certo. Faça o que eu mando.** – Respondeu impaciente de maneira grossa o que fez a adolescente se calar apenas ouvindo.

**- S-sim..**

**- Logo mais finalmente nos conheceremos, famosa Konan.. **– Cada sílaba do seu nome pronunciada por aquela voz a fez se enjoar e o estômago se contorcer em agonia.

Ao fim dessas palavras Konan percebeu que a ligação havia sido encerrada. Tirou o celular da orelha e o levou até a beirada da cama. Afastou-se sobre ela até estar encostada a parede. Subiu os joelhos segurando-os no peito e posição fetal e encostou a testa nos mesmos deixando que as lágrimas rolassem.

Como mesmo sua vida tinha decido do paraíso ao inferno em menos de vinte e quatro horas? Era injusto pensar em qualquer entidade divina naquele momento. Toda vez que sua felicidade parecia um pouco maior, algo sempre acontecia para estragar, primeiro com Pain, e agora com Nagato. O que Nagato teria haver com tudo aquilo? Era quase impossível de imaginar.

Ele era Nagato, umas das únicas pessoas – Retirando Madara – Que a entendia perfeitamente, que não julgava nenhuma das suas ações e sempre estava ali por ela quando ela precisasse. Não imaginava que ele fosse capaz de fazer mal a qualquer pessoa, não fazia parte da personalidade do ruivo ser rude, ou intimidador.

E Pain, onde estaria Pain naquele momento? Estaria ele em alguma vala maldita, ou em qualquer beco escuro sofrendo alguma tortura? Não queria nem imaginar que qualquer coisa de mal pudesse estar sendo feita contra ele. Só de pensar nisso o peito se contorcia em uma agonia profunda, como se estivessem a machucando também.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava ver Pain e ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem, e precisava ser naquele momento.

Levantou-se como um raio e nem se deu ao trabalho de colocar as meias ou os sapatos. Disparou porta a fora descalça e com o cabelo esvoaçando por todo o rosto. Tinha que encontrar Nagato rapidamente e saber o que tinha acontecido, se ele tinha idéia de alguma coisa, e se ele poderia ajudá-la. Zuniu por todos os corredores do colégio até chegar a ala dos dormitórios masculinos. Parou em frente a porta do ruivo e começou a esmurrá-la com força chamando pelo jovem.

- Nagato! – Bateu uma vez forte o bastante para que machucasse a mão um pouco. – Nagato preciso falar com você! – Ajoelhou e encostou a testa na porta esperando que o ruivo estivesse lá.

Dentro do quarto Nagato tentava decidir se era certo falar com Konan naquele momento. Sentia que algo ruim havia acontecido para a garota estar desesperada daquela forma, e não queria arriscar errar caso ela dissesse que sabia de algo. O que era quase impossível, uma vez que o homem misterioso havia prometido que ela jamais saberia... Certo?

- Nagato! Por favor... – Sentiu a voz feminina morrer aos poucos dando espaço aos soluços que pareciam cada vez mais alto.

Doía não saber o que fazer, queria muito falar com Konan, acalmá-la com o que fosse, mas estava com medo. Após alguns minutos ouviu os soluços cessarem, e uma dor profunda fez com que ele abrisse a porta devagar olhando para a jovem ajoelhada que se levantou rapidamente o encarando chorosa.

- Nagato! – Abraçou o jovem forte e continuou chorando na curva de seu pescoço molhando toda a camisa social do rapaz.

- Konan, o que houve? – Perguntou fechando a porta enquanto a puxava para que se sentasse na cama.

A adolescente o encarava com os olhos embaçados por causa do choro e a voz embargada estava presa em sua garganta e parecia ter morrido nela, não conseguia falar, a falta de ar em seus pulmões a estava fazendo soluçar alto, alto o bastante para preocupar o jovem a sua frente.

- Konan! – Segurou firme os ombros delicados e os sacudiu forte o bastante para balançar os cabelos azulados e fazer a jovem "despertar" de seu transe. – O que aconteceu?

- Pegaram ele Nagato! Pegaram! – Gritou colocando as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça apertando os fios de cabelo em uma tentativa inútil de reprimir aqueles pensamentos que a estavam assombrando.

- Pegaram quem Konan? – Indagou um pouco certo da resposta. Esperava realmente que não fosse o que ele pensava, porque se fosse, estaria claro que Konan sabia de mais alguma coisa.

Rezou em seu interior para que não fosse nada daquilo, estava combinado que ela não deveria saber de nada até que o líder da Akatsuki já estivesse morto, ela não deveria saber de nada naquele momento.

- Pain, pegaram Pain! – Chorou. As sobrancelhas finas crisparam-se enquanto com as costas da mão ela tentava reprimir as lágrimas.

- Como assim? – Um relampejo de assombro zuniu por seu rosto e se instalou em seu estômago fazendo com que ele se revirasse como uma montanha russa.

- Eu não sei direito.. Não entendi, só sei que alguém me ligou.. – Respirou fundo contendo os soluços. – Me ligou e disse estar com ele, mandou me reunir com você, pois você tinha algo com isso, e que alguém nos levaria para o aeroporto!

Os olhos lilás arregalaram-se como pratos diante da confissão da garota. Então ele havia dito, havia dito a Konan sobre sua participação em tudo aquilo. Não conseguia acreditar. Não conseguia acreditar que ela sabia.

Baixou o olhar até encontrar o assoalho brilhante no chão, e levou as mãos as têmporas apertando-as levemente tentando pensar em qualquer coisa coerente para que pudesse dizer a ela. Mas nada parecia certo. Nada.

- Nagato, precisamos encontrar quem quer que seja para nos levar ao aeroporto, eu preciso vê-lo, preciso saber que ele esta bem! – Falou com a voz firme segurando o colarinho do jovem que aquela altura a olhava assustado.

- T-tudo bem Konan, nós vamos resolver isso juntos, pode ser? – Perguntou segurando uma das mãos que tremiam entre as suas.

- Pode sim, mas tem de ser rápido!

Nagato ia responder as palavras da azulada quando batidas foram ouvidas da porta. Konan enxugou os olhos pensando que pudesse ser o inspetor, mas quando o ruivo abriu a porta ainda um pouco receoso, pode observar uma figura de cabelos prateados e óculos que refletiam o brilho da luz que entrava pela janela. Kabuto.

- Kabuto, o que quer aqui? – Indagou furiosa levantando-se pronta para ir até o rapaz lhe dr um murro com toda a força que conseguisse.

- Calada garota.. – Suspirou arrumando os óculos enquanto encostava-se ao batente da porta. – Vocês não gostariam de ir ao aeroporto? – Indagou com um sorriso maldoso diretamente lançado para a jovem que teve nos olhos um brilho espantoso.

- C-como sabe disso..? – Perguntou depois de longos minutos apenas observando o rosto de Nagato que estava entre pavor e surpresa.

- Ainda não disse a ela Nagato? – Olhou de esguelha para o ruivo que teve as pernas trêmulas mal suportando seu peso.

- O que tem para me dizer Nagato? – Encarou os olhos lilás e percebeu que Konan agora tinha os olhos carregador de cólera por não saber o que estava acontecendo ali.

Era quase como se fizesse parte de um filme ou livro onde todos sabiam o que estava por vir, e todos os motivos de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo menos ela, a protagonista. Sentia a visão ficar embaçada pela vontade de chorar e gritar para que alguém a explicasse o que estava acontecendo, mas era quase impossível. Nagato continuava a encara-la sem dizer palavra alguma, e Kabuto sorria diante de seu desespero.

- Konan-chan, seu namoradinho vai te explicar tudo no caminho. Agora se quiser ver Pain de novo, sugiro que venha comigo nesse instante, meu senhor odeia ter de esperar. – Pronunciou dando as costas para o casal e rumando para fora do quarto. – Nagato, você deve vir também.

A jovem olhou para Nagato um último instante e correu porta a fora indo na direção do outro que já estava a muitos metros de distância. O ruivo pensou alguns instantes antes de se tocar que perdiam tempo e correu também parando no encalço de ambos que estavam chegando a sala da diretoria.

Kabuto adentrou a sala rapidamente trocando algumas palavras com a diretora e por fim saiu com um sorriso.

- O carro já nos espera em frente a escola. – Konan deu as costas para ambos e correu rapidamente em direção aos grandes portões da escola que já estavam abertos com um C3 preto na frente.

Entrou no carro batendo a porta com força. Encolheu as pernas sobre o banco e abraçou os joelhos. Só podia estar em um pesadelo. Era isso. Não conseguia imaginar nada daquilo acontecendo na vida real. Era quase como se o pesadelo estivesse se tornando real, algo que ela não queria ter que viver.

Pain, como ele estaria? Estava pedindo aos Deuses para que ele estivesse bem, para que nada de mal estivesse ocorrendo com ele. Era quase injusto pensar que mais uma vez ele estaria correndo perigo como já havia sido antes com Zabuza.

* * *

Nagato caminhava lado a lado com Kabuto pelo corredores da escola sem muita pressa de chegar até o carro. O jovem de cabelos prateados podia sentir a tensão no corpo do ruivo fazendo com que ele tremesse involuntariamente. Era quase tangível seu medo.

- O que tanto teme Nagato? – Perguntou despreocupado.

- Ele disse a ela, ele não podia ter dito que eu tinha algo haver com isso! – Vociferou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Você já devia saber que isso ocorreria mais cedo ou mais tarde, é muito inocente as vezes garoto.. O mundo esta cheio de pessoas que você não deve confiar. – Respondeu calo chegando aos portões da escola. – Meu senhor ficará feliz em finalmente conhecer Konan.

- Como finalmente? – Questionou olhando diretamente para o outro.

- Em breve saberá. – Deu de ombros e entrou no banco do carona fechando a porta.

O adolescente entrou no banco de trás ao lado da garota que ainda olhava para um ponto vazio a sua frente observando o movimento da rua.

- Está com pressa Konan-chan? – Riu a figura masculina sentada no banco do carona. – Essa pressa não te levará a nada. Apenas um estalo de dedos do meu senhor, e seu ruivo se vai como pó! – Adicionou ele estalando os dedos como escárnio.

Queria mandar que ele se calasse, mas tinha medo de que qualquer palavra errada provocasse qualquer coisa ruim a Pain. E no fim de tudo ele tinha razão. Pain sempre teve razão, ela era apenas um estorvo, alguém irritante que sempre o trazia inúmeros problemas, e esse de longe era o mas sério de todos.

Se jamais tivesse amado-o, se jamais tivesse feito de tudo para que ele se envolvesse ainda que minimamente com ela, naquele momento não estariam metidos naquele poço no qual caíam mais a cada segundo e ele se tornava ainda mais fundo, como se não tivesse volta.

Observou o carro costurar rapidamente entre o engarrafamento, e pouco tempo depois estavam parados em frente ao aeroporto. A azulada desceu parando ao lado de Kabuto que começou a rumar para a área de aviões particulares. O mesmo conversou algumas coisas com uma das balconistas que os encaminhou para a área de embarque.

Konan ficou um pouco para trás andando devagar com seu celular em mãos observando se ele tocava ou se alguma mensagem chegava dizendo que tudo aquilo era um pesadelo e estava prestes a acabar. Mas não. Kabuto fez com que Nagato segurasse o pulso da garota puxando-a para que andasse mais rápido. Estavam atrasados.

O ruivo murmurava sem parar para a garota pedidos de desculpas incoerentes. Konan queria muito saber o que Nagato tinha haver com tudo aquilo, mas só de imaginar já a fazia criar uma repulsa enorme dentro de sua mente. Não conseguia ver seu amigo e namorado se associando aquelas pessoas para pegar Pain.

Pararam em frente a um portão de embarque que os levava para o jato que esperava do outro lado do vidro. Konan estava a milhares de metros de distância dali em sua mente. Imaginava estar de volta a sede da Akatsuki com Pain sendo grosso com ela do mesmo jeito que ele sempre fora quando não passava de uma criança. Preferia aquele tempo do que aquele momento.

- Vamos. – Kabuto praticamente arrastou a garota para dentro do jato prendendo-a no cinto a seu lado. – Nagato va no banco a minha frente. – Murmurou desgostoso enquanto mexia dentro de uma mochila que retirara debaixo do acento.

A azulada observava de esguelha o que Kabuto fazia sem prestar muita atenção. Fechou os olhos tentando expulsar tudo de sua cabeça, nem mesmo sabia para onde estava indo, e nem queria saber, desde que o ruivo estivesse bem, iria até o inferno para garantir.

- Kabuto! – Foi a última coisa que ouviu de Nagato antes do rosto ser tapado por um pano com um líquido de cheiro forte que a fez beirar a inconsciência e desmaiar no colo do rapaz de cabelos prateados. – O que fez com ela? – Questionou Nagato com um timbre alto o bastante para que seu desespero fosse percebido.

- Apenas a coloquei para dormir, não seria nada bom que ela estivesse acordada me fazendo perguntas idiotas. – Revirou os olhos observando o avião decolar pronto para cruzar os céus.

Nagato encarou Konan adormecida. Ela ainda tinha marcas de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Uma culpa inimaginável o invadiu. Tudo, ele havia provocado, toda aquela situação. Se não fosse o amor que sentia por ela, isso jamais faria ela estar sofrendo naquele momento também, ele não havia conseguido o que queria, que era seu amor, como também não havia conseguido faze-la esquecer Pain.

Era quase como se os dois tivessem uma ligação tão forte, que era quase: Machuque um e machucará ao outro, cure um e curará ao outro. Não entendia que tipo de sentimento era aquele, e temia que não ficasse vivo por muito tempo para descobrir. Temia que Konan também perdesse sua vida e não poderia vê-la sorrir mais uma vez.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo teria feito tudo diferente. Jamais teria sequer falado com a garota, jamais teria se encantado por aqueles orbes azuis brilhantes, ou aquele sorriso caloroso capaz de iluminar a mais escura tormenta. Jamais teria tentando compreender que tipos de coisas passavam pela mente da jovem quando a vira chorando.

Seus motivos egoístas não estavam valendo o preço da dor que Konan estava sentindo naquele momento.

* * *

Terminava de limpar os resquícios de sangue que estavam em sua katana. Malditos subordinados burros que temiam tanto a morte. Fizeram com que ele perdesse tempo e ainda tivesse sido altamente irritado por insultos inúteis como "Demônio" "Filho do capeta" ou "Assassino de almas". Nada que já não tivesse ouvido antes.

Suspirou pensando nas palavras de um dos homens de quem torturaram para conseguir algum tipo de informação que lhes seria útil para encontrar Orochimaru, e nada o tirava da cabeça que aquele problema com as cargas havia sido apenas uma distração.

_**Flashback**_

"_Encarava aqueles olhos negros como se eles o enterrassem em um mar de escuridão negra devorando toda a sua sanidade. Era o filho do demônio que estava ali lhe tirando a paz. Olhou em volta tentando encontrar alguma piedade no resto dos rostos presentes, como se ainda conseguisse poupar a sua vida._

_Mais uma vez a katana foi enfiada em seu dorso longe de qualquer ponto vital. Precisava daquele infeliz que parecia ser o mais esperto de todos ali. _

_- Responda. – Pronunciou o líder frígido enquanto segurava os cabelos da nuca do homem e puxava sua cabeça para trás para que ele olhasse bem em seus olhos._

_- E-eu não sei! – Tentou dizer. As lágrimas de medo escorriam pelo rosto já idoso e enrugado do homem._

_- Então terei que fazer com que se lembre. – Respondeu o líder lhe lançando um sorriso sádico. – Kisame. – Chamou._

_O Akatsuki com feições de tubarão se aproximou do homem sorrindo com os dentes pontiagudos. Encarou os orbes temerosos do senhor e tomou um dos braços em seus dentes deixando com que o sangue corresse livre pelo local onde antes havia a carne. O contrabandista gritou em agonia quando sentiu seu membro ser arrancado com força e o sangue jorrou. Kisame cuspiu os restos da carne do braço em um dos lados do chão e olhou para Pain._

_- Ainda não se lembra? – Perguntou mais uma vez o líder observando a cena com um sorriso desumano no rosto. Era aquele tipo de coisas que amava, derramamento de sangue._

_- Sr Orochimaru u-uma vez disse que precisava tirar do líder Akatsuki a única c-coisa que lhe era importante, que t-tinha medo de perder! ... – Os orbes já tinham as pupilas dilatas diante da enorme perda de sangue que o homem tinha._

_Pain observou o homem a sua frente e sem piedade alguma proferiu._

_- Mate esse infeliz, não precisamos mais dele._

_Logo Kisame tomou a frente e arrancou um pedaço da jugular com os dentes. Aquele gosto de sangue fez a fera dentro de si se atiçar e pedir por mais. Pegou o resto do corpo do homem e se afastou dos outros querendo ter o prazer de devorar aquela carne, aquele sangue"._

Olhou para o próprio reflexo na katana. E acidentalmente sua mente escorregou para uma imagem de olhos puros que parecia encará-lo buscando ler por trás de sua expressão. Aqueles orbes oceânicos eram a única coisa capaz de retirar dele um olhar menos carregado, um olhar próximo de leve.

Virou o rosto não querendo encarar as safiras escuras. Era demais estar pensando naquilo a todo momento. Sentia que a cada dia que pensava mais na garota, sua essência assassina estava sendo dominada e estava ficando mais escondida, tão profundamente que retira-la estava se tornando uma tarefa difícil.

Konan não o pertencia, jamais pertenceria, sendo um anjo caído. Mas mesmo sendo assim, ele precisava protegê-la, guarda-la antes que a coisa mais importante de sua vida lhe fosse tirada sem piedade alguma.

* * *

Sentiu os solavancos do avião sacudirem seu corpo antes dormente. Abriu os olhos encarando Nagato a sua frente que a olhava com uma expressão torturada, como se ele estivesse sofrendo. A cabeça estava girando um pouco e o corpo estava dolorido pela posição que se encontrava.

- Konan! – Chamou o nome da garota quando observara que ela havia aberto os olhos e que ainda estava um pouco confusa.

- Fique em seu lugar. Vamos pousar. – Anunciou Kabuto observando o céu da Colômbia um pouco fechado. Uma tempestade se aproximava rapidamente.

Konan levantou-se de onde estivera deitada e olhou em volta. Ainda estava no avião. Sentiu um baque quando a aeronave pousou em terra firme, e pouco tempo depois retirou seu cinto esperando para ver o que aconteceria. Encarou Kabuto ao seu lado que parecia impaciente por estar demorando tanto.

Os olhos azuis observaram o aeroporto abarrotado de pessoas que andavam para todos os lados em busca de seus vôos. Desceram do avião rapidamente indo para dentro do local. Konan se espremia entre as pessoas buscando passagem entre elas. Não queria se perder de Kabuto e Nagato.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou curiosa ao jovem de óculos.

- Bogotá, Colômbia. – Anunciou apontando para uma placa onde estava escrito: "Bienvenidos a Bogotá"

Konan olhou em volta a suspirou. Era mais um país onde jamais imaginara que estaria. Tentou se acalmar pensando que em pouco tempo estaria com o ruivo dono de seu coração. Poderia toca-lo, abraça-lo e dizer o quanto estava com medo.

- Por aqui, - Indicou para a garota o caminho até a entrada do aeroporto onde um Alfa romeo prata estava estacionado.

Entraram no carro e o motorista deu a partida provocando um ronronar suave do motor. Logo o carro disparava uma velocidade um pouco alta para algum lugar que Konan não sabia identificar qual era.

Observava as estrelas brilhando em conjunto pela janela do carro e lembrou-se de quando perguntou a Pain se ele gostaria de ser uma estrela, e o mesmo respondeu que jamais poderia. Konan o imaginou tão frágil naquele momento, que qualquer estrela desejaria ser o ruivo.

* * *

O Buggati veyron parecia planar nas ruas sujas e aquela hora iluminadas pelo Sol do subúrbio. A missão tomara menos tempo do que imaginara, estavam de volta em menos de um dia a sede.

Dentro do carro dirigido pelo líder estavam Pain, Madara, Itachi e Deidara. O loiro estava reclamando que precisava de um novo suprimento de bombas pois as suas haviam se esgotado quando foram usadas para destruir o esconderijo onde aqueles contrabandistas amadores estavam escondendo as cargas roubadas. O líder já esta sem paciência alguma diante das reclamações infantis do loiro, e imaginou como Sasori um dia já havia agüentado todo aquele chilique.

Parou em frente a casa cantando os pneus deixando uma marca na rua asfaltada e logo desceu. O Sol estava a pino, e sua capa preta estava provocando um calor infernal, queria apenas entrar e tira-la rapidamente.

Queria ter alguns momentos para ficar sozinho enquanto pensava no próximo passo que mexeria por trás dos panos para conseguir qualquer informação adicional que ajudasse a formar um plano mental onde pudesse acabar com o desgraçado dos olhos de cobra.

Adentraram a casa, e Madara estancou perto da mesa do telefone onde a luz piscando dizendo que haviam novas mensagens estava acesa.

- Pain, mensagem. – Suspirou chamando o líder, provavelmente era Kakashi perguntando sobre a missão.

- Abra. – Ordenou o ruivo parando ao lado do moreno observando o telefone.

**- Você tem uma nova mensagem.** – A voz eletrônica soou dando som a sala ainda escura. – Primeira nova mensagem. – Um bipe foi ouvido. **- Pain? Pain é a Konan, você esta aí?** – Soluçou a voz da garota engolindo a frase. **– Por favor... Me liga quando ouvir isso!** – A voz chorosa não parava de soluçar ao telefone. **– Me diz que você esta bem!**

No mesmo momento o líder crispou as sobrancelhas e colocou a mensagem novamente.

**- Pain? Pain é a Konan, você esta aí?** – Soluçou a voz da garota engolindo a frase. – **Por favor... Me liga quando ouvir isso! **– A voz chorosa não parava de soluçar ao telefone. – **Me diz que você esta bem!**

Era a garota, só podia ser. Madara o olhou de esguelha preocupado. A expressão do líder continuava a mesma, mas a mesma pontada que já estava em sua mente de que algo estava errado voltou fazendo com que rapidamente tirasse o telefone do gancho e discasse o número da escola.

**- Instituto IPA.** – Soou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

**- Mikuyashi Konan. Gostaria de falar com a aluna Mikuyashi Konan. –** Articulou rapidamente.

**- Um momento, vou passar a ligação para a diretora.** – Uma música de fundo foi deixada tocando alguns segundos até a voz da diretora ser ouvida. **– Bom dia Sr..**

**- Pain.**

**- Sr. Pain, o que gostaria? **– A voz tinha um timbre incrivelmente falso de bondade.

**- Gostaria de falar com a aluna Mikuyashi Konan. **– Falou mais uma vez perdendo o resquício de paciência que tinha.

**- Como gostaria de falar com a senhorita Konan? Ontem de tarde um carro veio busca-la com a autorização de Takashi Pain.** – A diretora disse por fim. – **Não está lembrado?**

-** Como um carro foi buscá-la? Não mandei porra de autorização nenhuma para que a tirassem dessa merda de colégio!** – Vociferou no telefone, e logo o bateu no gancho com uma força enorme.

Encarou Madara que por trás da máscara tinha um dos olhos preocupados esperando uma resposta. Assim como o resto da Akatsuki que estava parada na sala observando o líder perder a compostura.

A expressão estava próxima de estar torturada aquela altura. Onde estaria a jovem? Com quem? Jamais se perdoaria caso acontecesse algo com Konan por sua causa, era um fardo enorme para que a garota carregasse naqueles ombros, era um fardo que não a pertencia.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo errado, eu sabia! – Ponderou mais para si mesmo enquanto uma das mãos despenteava o cabelo antes alinhado.

- O que aconteceu?- Perguntou o Uchiha.

- Alguém fez uma autorização falsa e tirou Konan da escola, ontem de tarde. – Respondeu ao moreno depois de longos minutos em silêncio. – Levou uma das mãos as têmporas e as apertou tentando pensar em qualquer coisa coerente naquele momento.

* * *

Discava os números que lhe foram dados rapidamente enquanto esperava que chamasse. Ao longo de alguns segundos a voz perigosa foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

- **Já começou**. – Falou a mulher com uma risada baixa e melodiosa.

- **Então ele já esta pronto para a minha ligação.** – Passou a língua pelos lábios e alargou o sorriso atroz imaginando que até aquele momento estava tudo certo.

Desligou o telefone sem nem ao menos se despedir e logo já discava outro número. Finalmente pegara o tão esperto líder da Akatsuki que se esqueceu de apenas um detalhe, cuidar de quem lhe era mais importante.

* * *

Olhava de um lado para o outro pronto para ligar para Kakashi, queria uma explicação, e queria naquele momento. Se Kakashi tivesse tirado a garota do colégio, ele deveria ter avisado. Mas nada tirava da cabeça do líder que Orochimaru tinha algo haver com aquilo.

Talvez fossem as cartas que ele mandara, talvez fosse aquela mente perigosa que aquela cobra possuía, mas qualquer que fosse o motivo, sentia que Konan corria perigo, e muito perigo.

Não poderia deixar nada acontecer com ela, nada. Não deixaria que mais um pedaço de sua vida lhe fosse arrancado como água escorrendo por seus dedos. Seu anjo sublime não poderia encontrar os castigos do demônio.

O telefone tocou novamente, e o líder não esperou que ele chamasse nem um segundo para atender.

**- Pain-sama.** – Os olhos pareceram se congelar diante da voz. Ele a conhecia. A voz que por tanto tempo assombrara seus sonhos agora estava ali, infiltrando-se em sua mente mais uma vez.

**- Orochimaru.** – Pronunciou entre dentes.

**- Fico feliz que me reconheça...** – O moreno parou alguns instantes e a única coisa ouvida pelo ruivo foi o barulho daquela língua nojenta estalando pelos lábios. **– Estive pensando.. Ainda não fui apresentado a Konan devidamente. Muito mal criado de sua parte.** – Riu maliciosamente.

- **Konan não tem nada haver com isso, deixe-a em paz! O que você quer seu filho da puta?** – Questionou um tom mais alto perigosamente.

**- Não é óbvio? É claro que eu a quero**. – Um suspiro. – **Ou melhor, eu já a possuo.**

O coração do líder parou por um segundo que pareceu ser uma eternidade, e logo o monstro dentro de si se agitou pronto para acabar com qualquer infeliz que aparecesse em sua mente. O coração estava acelerado e o ar parecia estar fugindo de sua respiração. A mão pressionava o telefone fortemente ao ponto de quebrá-lo.

**- Você jamais terá Konan! Jamais.** – Proferiu mortífero diante das palavras do moreno. Ele acabaria com a vida daquele desgraçado e o levaria para o inferno caso ousasse relar em um fio de cabelo da jovem. – **Se ousar relar um dedo sequer nela, eu te caço até o inferno maldito!**

- **Jamais? Sinto muito Pain, mas você já errou, e ainda a entregou diretamente para mim.**

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIE GENTE *-***

Tudo bem que muitos devem estar querendo me matar aqui no ff, a própria Hisui disse que quase estava colocando placas de procura-se por mim, UAHSUAHSAUHSASUHAS senti saudades de escrever :/ Mas tudo desse primeiro semestre desse ano andou me consumindo mais do que deveria. Então devo desculpas a vocês!

Bom, vamos a fic. Nagato provou não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, apesar de estar arrependido por ter feito todas aquelas coisas com a nossa Konan. E sim, Orochimaru é um crápula nojento que soube perfeitamente enganar primeiro Konan, e depois Pain, mente maligna!

E agora, o que vocês acham que Pain fará para recuperar Konan? Eu disse que as emoções iam começar a ferver a partir desse capitulo. Agora estamos entrando na reta final da fic :/ Faltam apenas alguns capítulos para acabar, e muitas coisas estão por vir ainda.. Os próximos capítulos posso adiantar que serão resumidos em ação. É claro que nosso herói caído Pain irá fazer de tudo para que nada de mal aconteça a Konan!

Devo adiantar também, que terão algumas coisas meio nojentas e de um rated maior que M, pelo menos ao meu ver. Algumas vezes até me senti meio enojada por estar escrevendo aquele tipo de coisa, mas como eu quero algo que dê fortes emoções foi preciso!

Enfim, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu particularmente não gostei muito desse, definitivamente não gosto do Nagato, só o coloquei na fic porque eu precisaria dele. Então a cena de hentai (que eu resolvi dar de presente) não ficou NADA do jeito que eu esperava, claro que com o Pain, ficou 1000 vezes melhor *-*

Creio eu que não demorará tanto para que eu poste o próximo capítulo, mas eu quero comentários poxa :/ E eu estava pensando em depois que eu terminar essa fic, coloca-la como SasuSaku também, para me render boas reviews, pois meu casal favorito, também é favorito da maioria aqui no ff, hehe

Bom, era isso, beeeeeeijos e até a próxima!

Yuuki ai.

**P.S: Vou viajar amanhã gente, e só volto no dia 20, por isso resolvi dar de presente para vocês esse capítulo!**


End file.
